skyfall
by monsterpandamash
Summary: Renesmee Cullen just wanted to get through the rest of high school again and hopefully her parents won't make her go through all four years a thousand times like her dad and his siblings. It's not she getting younger or older. That was before she met Skylar Fisher, new boy at her school.
1. intro

I have some things to to say before we get started.

1\. I'm not the biggest of Twilight fan. I some how came with this and I liked the idea so much I decide to write it. If i get something wrong then Im sorry.

2\. whatever happen with Jacob and Renesmee in breaking dawn, that's not happening. because i think it's weird. WHY? this story is about Renesmee and Skylar, who I made up. it will probably change point of views through out the story.

3\. i don't know what probably happen after twilight ended. Renesmee is in high school for the second time and she's stopped growing really fast and i'm adding like characters that i made up and some weird storyline that i'm going to somehow make sense.

this is all i have to say right the first chapter should becoming soon so look out for that/

 **Gigi**


	2. GLANCES

**A/N Let's began. read the introduction before because it explains everything. so there was that weird thing with Jacob and Renesmee being soul mates and I thought it was weird sorry not sorry. So im writing this which is just twilight with their kid and characters I made up. I'm always not a big fan of twilight but I had this idea and I want to write.**

 **Song: Every You Every Me by Placebo**

 **1\. Glances across the street**

 ** _Renesmee_**

My mom had opened the window in my room, making the cold air enter the - what use it be warm - messy room. Like most days in the small town that was Forks, Washington, it was cold and raining but it wasn't always raining.

At least for right now it wasn't.

I groaned and wrapped myself into one of my many duvet that covered my bed. It was the first day back from spring break, which meant I had to go back into my junior year of high school. For the second time in my life. "Come on, Renesmee. Let's get out of bed." Mom said but I buried myself deeper into my blankets. I was still kind of tired from only five hours of sleep. Hybrids can go without sleeping like others but when it comes to reading the boringness that is _The Scarlet Letter_ , that will surely help you fall asleep. "Nessie, come on." Mom said again. I hate that nickname.

And then a second later, mom jumped on top of me.

"Mom! Get off me!" I shouted, pushing her off.

"It's time to go to school. Spring break is over, kid." Mom said, moving to the other the side of my bed.

"I don't want too." I muttered, slowly burying myself under my blankets, hoping that I would just some how disappear. There is nothing wrong with education and learning many different things that I'll probably won't use (more or less on the second thing), the thing is I just don't want to go back to school. "It's still spring break in my mind." I told her. My mom just laughed and pulled my duvet away from me, letting the cold air reach my legs. I quickly huddled up into a ball to keep me warm.

"You'll get your blankets back when you get back from school." She said. My mom walked out of the room with my sheets and I pushed myself out of bed.

High school is what my dad had described as purgatory and I agree. Everyone on my dad's side of the family literally has graduated thousand times and there was a wall of graduation hats at my grandparent's house to proved it. I was probably expected to do the same. The last time my dad went through high school, he met my mom. And she, being human at the time, only went through it once!

I had already gone through high school once and was currently in my junior year for the second time. Well I call it going to high school for a second time but my parent say that just because I completed high school classes when I was younger and home schooled doesn't count as going to high school.

Year wise, I should be ten years old but being a hybrid, I was already a teenage after a couple weeks. Being a half human / half vampire is cool but I'm not spending eternity going through high school a thousand times. I had plans for my later life which didn't involve that.

I walked out of my room and down to kitchen were my dad sat, wearing my army jacket, red flannel shirt, jeans, and combat boots like usual, my bronze hair was just throw to the side.

"Hey, she lives!" My dad joked when he saw me walk in.

"Ha ha." I said, grabbing a pop tart from the counter. My mom had cover a whole plate full of pop tarts just for me. Leslie Knope says that waffles and whip cream are the best foods in the whole word and I agree but pop tarts and milkshakes are, hands down, the best foods in the universe.

"Excited to go back to school?" My dad asked.

"Wow, dad. You're just cracking if the jokes this morning." I said, grabbing another pop tart.

He gave me a small shove. "I got you something." He said before my dad reached down to grab something from under the table and pulled up a bike helmet. It took me a second before I realized what was happening.

I looked over at my dad, the feeling of excitement bubbling inside me. "Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's in the driveway."

I gave him strong, giant hug, grabbed about all the pop tarts off the plate before running outside. There was Darcy, my motorcycle (yes, I've a motorcycle and I named it after Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Men name stuff all the time why can't I do it?). I had always wanted one but my dad had said no for years. Lucky for me, my mom had one when she was a teenager so she talk to my dad and after I had gotten my license my parents gave me Darcy. It was perfectly fine until my cousin Nate decide it would be fun to crash it into a pole a couple weeks ago. Today Darcy was back.

"When did it get here?" I asked my parents.

"We picked it last night." Mom said. Her arm wrapped around my dad. "Figured it would brighten your day."

I pulled my parents into hug. "Thank you!" I grabbed my helmet and backpack, told my parents goodbye before jumping on to my bike and driving to school. It felt awesome being on my bike again. I was having Marie drive me to and from school. Marie's my best friend, my cousin, and I love her but she may be just the slowest and pickiest driver in the world. She always has to go down the speed limit by ten and if the light is yellow - and even if she still has some time left to move – she won't. There are many other reason, but if I continued I would be here all day..

When I arrived at the school, my cousins: Marie, Nate, Stefan, and Camille, were waiting outside the school, looking like they were in _Gossip Girl_ Forks version. They were all pale (expect for Camille with her dark beautiful skin), black and blonde hair, and couture clothes. Then there was me, who dressed in boots and flannel.

The normal Forks outfits.

"You got Darcy back." Marie said, her short curly blonde hair bounced as she walked down the steps to met her. Camille, the youngest, followed right behind her with long black hair flowing with Stefan by her side and Nate shuffling following.

"Yeah, Ren. It looks great so is there any chance you would let me borrow him next weekend?" Nate asked, putting his arm around me and I strongly shoved him away.

"Why? Want to run it into another pole? I just got it back today. There is no chance I'm leading Darcy to you ever again." I said to him.

Nate groaned, "Please, Renesmee. I have a date with Marigold and how I'm going to get there?"

"Take Marie's car."

"I'm not allowed to take Marie's car."

"Then take Camille's car."

"I'm not allowed to take that either."

"Then take Stefan's or your parent's car."

"I'm not allowed to take those cars either."

"Then stop crashing cars and driving like a crazy person." I told him. When I turned my head, just for a second, that when I first saw him. Everyone in very romance talks about how their love interest is probably the most beautiful person they have ever seen. When I was younger, I sort of understood that but after what happened, I didn't think I would ever feel like that again. But here now in the parking lot, I felt like that all over again.

He was scrawny, tall, had bright red hair, tan skin, and his eyes were a light shade of green. His eye's met mine and his face soften. I heard a heart beating, fast and loud, I wasn't sure if it was mine or his but I could have careless. I had a feeling like my dad had only describe this feeling when he met my mom. Hunger, lust, and a delirium like desire. I quickly turned away and back to my cousins.

"You okay, Ren?" Camille asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's just go inside. I think it might start raining."

"It's always raining," commented Stefan. "School doesn't start for a couple more minutes, we're fine."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go in and get ready." I said before marching inside. None of them said anything but they still followed behind me, I could hear their footsteps. I was right about the rain thing though, it started seconds after we went inside. As the day went by, the feeling soon died down and I was able to calm down but that didn't mean I forgot about it.

I saw him again at lunch; he was smiling and laughing with kids in my English class. He saw me staring, his smile faded bit like it had become shy. I looked away. "Hey do you know who that is?" I asked Camille as we walked to our usual table.

"I think his name's Skylar Fisher, he's in my French three class." Camille told me. "Why?"

I shrugged, "No reasons." I repeated his name in my head as we walked to the table and for the rest of lunch. We sat with my other cousins everyday at lunch and I was the only one eating being the only hybrid. They could only it living things and I could too but most of the time it was human food I lived off. They still bought food despite that but most of the time they ended up throwing it all away and sometimes I ate bits of the soon to be wasted food.

Every once and a while, I would look over at him. At one point during lunch Lindsay Harris from my Algebra II class had her arm wrapped around and the feeling of jealousy bubbled in me. _Stop_ , I thought to myself, _you don't know so you have no right to feel like this!_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marie asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Does it have to do with a day that passed last week?" Nate asked. I tried to act like I didn't know what he was talking about but then Stefan hit him in the arm and I knew I didn't hide my sorrows well. "What? It's a serious question."

"Still doesn't mean you have to ask it, idiot." Stefan snapped. I rolled my eyes at my cousins. They had a habit of acting like they always have to walk on egg shells around me. It's been like this ever since Jacob. Each of them came into my life at a different time but they were all around when it happened. My aunt Rosalie and Uncle adopted Stefan, Marie, and Nate. Stefan was the first one to arrive, then came Marie and Nate who were real siblings before they were turned. My aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper adopted Camille who was the last of us, she came a year before it happened.

"It's okay," I whispered. Marie grabbed my hand across the table and squeeze it tightly. "Hey look it's Matthew Good." I said. Marie straighten her hair and posture and we all laughed.

"You guys are the worst." She said, crossing her arms. Matthew Good was a guy on the baseball team with Marie and she had like him for years. He had asked her out but she had turned him down. Marie had only had one boyfriend in her life before she was turned and let's just say it didn't go so well. She was too scared to trust someone. I understood though. Stefan and Nate may have been able to move on with Marigold and Camille but I think Marie and I can't seem to get out of the past.

We went on with lunch, talking together in our own little world. After lunch, I only had one more class left for the day. We all got up to leave to head to our next class and it wasn't until I had left the building that I realized I had left my book bag back at the table.

"Damn!" I screamed in frustation.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked, Stefan was kissing her neck lightly.

"I left my bag in the cafeteria."

"You need help?" She asked.

"Getting my bag back? I know it seems dangerous but I think I'll be fine." I told them before turning my heels and walking back inside. "See you guys later." I shouted and in response they all grumbled something I couldn't hear.

When I got to the building I reached for the door and pulled it open a bit, I could hear two people talking inside. "Okay, well they are showing classics at the theatre in town on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" I peeked through the opening to see the bright red hair of Skylar Fisher and Lindsay Harris. _Great,_ I thought, _the first guy that I find myself drawn to years and I have to witness him getting asked out_. The feeling of jealousy slowly returned and I gritted my teeth.

I waited for Skylar to say yes to Lindsay. The faster this happened the sooner I could get out of here. "I don't know," He said to my surprise. "I've just moved here and my mom just needs to help around the house. Maybe some other time."

He had said no. A smile crept onto my face which made me feel bad for Lindsay. I got so wrapped up in the fact that he had said no that I had forgotten to check if the cafeteria was empty.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice. I jumped to see Skylar still standing there. "Renesmee, right?" He asked.

I was to in shock to say anything, I just stared at him all wide-eyed like an idiot. I ran towards the table were my bag sat and I grabbed it before heading to the door. "I left my book bag," I muttered. I pushed on the door hard, running away.

I sighed in relief as I walked into my art class. It was art which is something that has always been easy. _Just one more_ hour, I thought to myself. I came to a complete stop when I walked the classroom to see him sitting at a table with the only open sit left.

Skylar

The boxes in my room still were full of my stuff, something that I usually always did whenever we first settled in a new town. I remember reading about it book that my mom had given to me when I was younger. It talked about how kids in families that moved a lot would never want to settled down because they always new that it wouldn't last. The book was talking about military families but it still applied. I hadn't been given a guarantee if we were staying here fully and I didn't want to get my hopes up. I thought we would have been staying in Florida but Florida, the one placed where my mom and I had lived that I liked, only lasted six months.

It was much brighter, warmer, and sunnier then it is here.

We has been moving around a lot over the last couple of years because of my mom's career, being a crime novelist and having to follow and write about any mystery she thinks will become a best seller. Most authors stay at home and write or have an office but not my mother. She says that for her to write about something she need to get a feel of the surrounds and it was easy to get information. It was just the two of us so that made everything a lot easier but it's been six years since I've lived somewhere longer than a year.

"You excited?" My mom asked as I sat at the counter. I groaned and ran my hands through my red hair, probably making it stick up even more. "At least you've already gone through most of the year. You've only got like a couple more weeks and then summer." Her voice was very cheery this morning. She placed a plate of food in front of me and I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelt the food on the plate.

I quickly eat all the food and my mom laughed. She then took away the plate when I was done and before I got ready for school she stopped me. "Your dad called." She said and I took a deep breath.

"What did he say?" I asked her, trying to sound like I cared.

"Nothing much. He wanted to talk to you so I told him that you would call him back." My mom bit her lip waiting for my response.

"I'll talk to him later." I said. My dad wasn't that bad and I don't totally hate him. It's just really hard to talk to him even more so now that he was getting married and I was still stuck here. He left when I was six and even when he was around he still was distance. He doesn't matter anymore, he has a new family and I have my mom. I've always had my mom and she's my best friend so I was okay. I quickly got ready and had a giant parka in my arms.

My mom laughed when she saw me wearing the parka and another jacket which covered my flash t-shirt and blue jeans. "You could just have brought a normal coat." My mom said.

"If I only need a normal raincoat, then why did you make me buys this thing?"

"You'll never know."

I didn't have a car so my mom had to drive me to school. Actually I could have drive myself but she said that she wanted to be the person to drive me to school. We sat in the car and listen to music until my mom got a call from her editor. I slumped into my sit as she talked on the phone. School wasn't that far from our house so I didn't have to deal with that long.

"I love you." She said, pulling herself away from her phone call.

"I love you too." I waved goodbye at her as she drove away. I watched her drive as I was standing there in the freezing cold parking lot. The sky was gray and full storm clouds, which was giving a full out warning that the weather was going to be really crappy. _Fun times in Forks_ , I thought.

I walked up to school, feeling like everyone was looking at me which made me walked faster. When I brought my head each was only for one second, one complete second, and I saw her. Some people were looking at me, the loser in the parking lot wearing a giant parka, but I didn't care for I only saw her.

The girl looked like a small porcelain doll with freckles, rosy cheeks, brown eyes and curly bronze hair that seemed to go all the way down at her waist, and she was staring back at me. By the look on her face, it seemed as if somethings was wrong like in that second something terrible had happened. She was surround by kids who were much paler and taller then her but it made her seem to stand out from them.

She was gorgeous.

From some reason I felt drawn to her, it was like she was something that I need for years. I needed her. She turned away quickly before walking inside with the group of kids she was hanging out. I sighed and shook off the feeling and went inside to the front office to get my schedule and other stuff.

"Name?" The lady asked me.

"Skylar Fisher."

"Alright, Mr. Fisher. Here is everything you'll need." The lady handed me couple different pieces of papers like my schedule, locker stuff, and a school map. "Have a great first day." She told me. I thanked her before heading off to class.

I walked in my French 3 class and that's when everyone in the class realized they had never seen me before, giving me the stare down as I walked to my sit. It didn't make better that the teacher called on me so that I could introduce myself to the class.

"I'm Skylar Fisher." I started, trying come up with something that wasn't sarcastic and rude. "I'm just moved here from Florida, my mom is Stephenie Fisher, a crime writer. We move every time she gets a new lead on story because she wants to be in touch with the settings. I make video and take pictures during my free time. I'm really into astronomy." I shrugged my shoulders. "There's nothing really anything else."

There were two other kids at my table, Liam and his girlfriend Ava. Liam was football player for the school's team and talked a lot and Ava was nothing like at all. She was nice, dorky, and really shy but they seemed great together so I didn't say anything. "I hope it's not weird but I'm a huge fan of all your mom's books." Ava said, shyly sort of hiding behinds Liam's arm.

"It's fine." I told her, making her relax a little bit more.

"What story is she writing about now?"

"I like some mass murder thing that happened in like 2006." I told her.

"Wasn't that like an animal attack?" Liam asked

"I don't know but she found it and decide to would be a great story." I explained. "Sorry I don't know much else. My mom and I don't bond over writing."

"It's okay." Ava said. "Why don't you sit with us at lunch?" I didn't have any other plans clearly so I told them would. I spent the next couple of periods talking to Liam and Ava and they introduced me to everyone including their friends Mark and Lindsey. It was nice.

When lunch came I saw her again. She was walking with the group of kids that she was with earlier, one of them was Camille, who was in my French class. There were two guys, both tall and really pale, one with black hair and one with dirty blonde hair. Then there were three girls Camille who had caramel skin and long black hair, another girl with pale and had blonde curls that bounced every time she moved, and then there was her.

"Looks like someone's already spotted them." Mark, one of the guys at the lunch table, said with a laugh and everyone laughing along with them.

I gave them all a confused look, "What?"

"The kids over there are the Cullens family." Ava explained. "The guy with black hair is Nathanial or Nate Cullen and the girl with blonde hair next to him is his sister Marie Cullen. The other two are Stefan Cullen who is the oldest and Camilla Hale who is the youngest which is funny since they're dating. Then the girl with the long bronze hair is Renesmee Cullen."

 _Renesmee._

It was a strange but beautiful name. One that I found myself wanting to repeat it over and over again like it was some message that was just waiting to be unfold.

"I still don't get what's so funny." I shrugged.

"Look everyone knows who they are and, not just them, the whole family never really socialization outside their group." Lindsey said, wrapping her arm around me. "Nate and Marie are on the baseball team so they socialize a bit more than the rest. Stefan just ignores everyone, Camille is always in her own world, and Renesmee talks every once and a while but she doesn't talk at all most of the time. I don't think she has any friends outside her family."

"She's nice though." Ava started, "One time she missed school the day we had to do a project and she made cookies. And damn they were awesome." She took a bite of her food before continuing now. "Everyone thinks that it's weird that she doesn't talk but I think it's weird how her and Camille Hale always sit out in gym."

"That's because Camille hurt a kid one day in class so she isn't allowed to play and they let Renesmee sit out with her so she isn't alone." Liam explained. "I've told you this before."

As the rest of the table bickered, I looked back over at Renesmee. She seemed distance as she sat there with her family like she was reaching for something that clearly wasn't at that table. Renesmee twirled her bronze ringlets and traced her book cover with her fingers. "Why doesn't she talk anyone?" I asked.

"She's always been like that," Mark said. "She doesn't date either."

"I get the feeling someone struck out."

"Many times." Mark said.

We quickly changed the subject, but my mind was still on Renesmee. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to get to know her but I just tried to get through the rest of the day. When lunch was over I got up to leave but before I could Lindsay pulled me away from everyone. "Hey did you like movies?" She asked me. "Not like modern movies like old school movies."

I shrugged, "Some are good."

"Okay, well they are showing classics at the theatre in town on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" She asked. From the look in her eyes I could tell she wanted me to say yes and I felt bad for not feeling the same way.

"I don't know," I said. "I've just moved here and my mom just needs to help around the house." She looked disappointed. "Maybe some other time." I said. Lindsay nodded her head before rushing off to find Ava.

The door to cafeteria opened and out came Renesmee Cullen with a smirk on her face like she had heard something funny. Maybe she had overheard as and was laughing at the fact that I had turned down Lindsay. "What's so funny?" I asked her and she froze in her foot steps. Her eyes had gone wide like a deer in headlights. "Renesmee, right?" I asked. Renesmee ran towards the table, grabbed her bag and back to the door.

Before she left, I heard her say, "I left my book bag." Then she disappeared out of sight. She had said something to me. Her voice had been soft and sweet like I had thought it would be.

When my last period came I couldn't have been any more ready to go home. I had my head rested against the desk when I heard a small and quite, "Hi." I brought my head up to see the young and gorgeous face for Renesmee Cullen sitting right next to me.

 **A/n first chapter done! so i might not do the multiply point of view thing because when I was writing skylar's point of view it enjoy writing as much as i did renesmee so that probably won't go on.** **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **A/N this story even though complete is still being edited so things are changing and some things are being add in.**


	3. CLOSED OFF

**A/n so i'm liking where this is going. this fun to write and stuff. I hope everyone has fun reading this badly written story.**

 **Song: Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**

 **2\. Heart on her cheek**

 ** _Renesmee_**

2\. Heart on her cheek

Renesmee

We sat there awkwardly as the Mr. Stanley went over our assignment for the class. Every once and a while we would both look over but then quickly looked away, still not saying anything to each other.

It was nerve-racking god damn it!

It got worse when Mr. Stanley stopped talking and we just sat there in the most awkward silence ever, trying to draw a flower. I looked over at him, for like the fifty time, I have no self control. It's like I'll forget what he'll look think or he'll somehow change. But he is so cute. He sees me looking and smiles, making my brain go fuzzy and my heartbeat (which has always been fast) go faster then it ever has before. I've never been like this before. I've never had felt like this around someone since – _No Renesmee, don't think about him_ , I thought to myself, _it's been five years. Let it go._

Skylar must seen my face fall and he suddenly looks like he is worried about me. He doesn't even know me. "Are you okay?" He asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really tired." I told him. Skylar nodded his head and went back to his drawing. _Quick say something_ , my mind screamed. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said really fast and not at all thinking it through.

He gave me a confused look, "What?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I repeated, slowly. "That's my name."

"Oh, Skylar Ashcroft Fisher." He replied. "That's my name." We both laughed a little. "You can call me Sky if you want." He looked table at the table and ran his hand through his red hair. His scent comes over to me and I gripped the edge of the table tightly. He smelt of sour apples and the air after a storm. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look to well?" Sky asked me.

I nodded yes and bending my pencil to lessen my stress. _Get a_ grip, I thought, _you've talked to other people before so acted like it!_ I took deep breath and continued on talking him, "So you're from Florida?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Have you always lived there?" I asked him.

"No. My mom's a writer so we move around." Sky told me. "How long have you lived here?" Skylar then asked. For a second I was about tell him the truth. There was just something about him that me want to tell him. But I couldn't tell him everything.

"I lived here for a year after the Cullens took me in when I was six then we moved away." I lied. "But we moved back when I was 14."

"You were adopted?" He asked, a little more surprised than I thought he would be. Everyone in this town seems to know everything about my family - or at least they think they do. I'm giving that he hadn't heard all the rumors yet. Hopefully not at all.

"Yeah, it's a long story." I said.

"One you don't want to talk about? I'm guessing?" I nodded and he gave a gentle smile that made my heart flutter. _Keep it cool Ren,_ I thought.

"I think it would be better the less we talk about pass." I told him, twirling one of my curls. "So what does her mother write about?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She writes crime novels." He explained, "She looking into some animal attacks that happened here in about 2006." I stiffen. I knew about those attacks. I knew more then anyone about those attacks. Main reason because I know that they weren't really animal attacks and my parents fought to stop those attacks.

"Well there's not much to know about that." I said, keeping my voice steady.

"My mom goes after anything she finds interesting and if not enough she still is able to make a best seller." Skylar said. He looked over me, "And something tells me that there are pretty of interesting things here."

I bit my lip and pressed harder down on my pencil. Any harder and it could break. "That's good." I said. Skylar nodded and we both went quite before going back to drawings. We went back to the silence and looking at each other with stolen glances.

I wanted there to be so much more between us. There was something about Skylar Fisher that drove me crazy and I was just inching to get closer to him. But I can't seem to through I conversation with him without being awkward.

"Can I ask you something?" Sky asked.

"You just did." I joked. "Sure what?"

"Not to be rude but what does your name mean?" He asked and I sighed.

My name is weird. I find it beautiful while others find it weird and annoying to say. My mom had wanted to my name to be a mix between her mom and my dad's 'mom'. Same with my middle name except that was with my grandfathers. For awhile everyone called me Nessie but after awhile it stopped being cute and then only one person could call me that. Now he's gone so no one calls me that.

"Well it is a mix of the names Renée and Esme." I explained. "Renée means reborn and Esme means loved so something along the lines of 'Reborn Loved' probably." I shrugged. "It's nothing special."

"No but the name always has something to do with the person who carries," He said. "It may not be special but maybe you're."

I scoffed, "You don't know anything about me."

"Not yet anyways." He added. Then my pencil finally snapped. Embarrassment went through me as I threw my pencil away and got out a new one. _So much for playing it cool_ , I thought.

We went back to drawing again for a couple minutes before he asked, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Again you just did." I laughed at that one.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sky asked me. I stared at him, not at all sure what to tell. I could lie. I have doing that all afternoon but I don't want to lie about him.

"Yes." I said honestly.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"His name was Jake and he was a family friend." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "I really would like if we just dropped it please." I looked away from him and went back to drawing.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say but I couldn't look at him.

Skylar

I waited at, what I thought was Renesmee's bike, so that I could just apologized for talking about her past and making her cry. I had to ask around to find out anything about her and I heard so many things today which were very different from what she had told me. Her whole family had different rumors about each other which were either not that mad or borderline insane. One of the rumors that was really unrealistic was that the Cullens was just telling everyone that Renesmee and her cousins were they adopted kids but they were really some slaves that they kept around.

Besides from the rumors, everyone enjoyed mocking me over the fact that I was asking around about a girl that I had only met today. They all said that it was expected and that I should just back off so that I wouldn't get hurt and then some people said stick to someone in my league which is always nice to hear on the first day of school. I heard the sound of foot steps walking me and I looked up to see Renesmee standing in front of me with her bike helmet in her hand and her face a little red either from the cold or from crying.

"I like your bike." I told her breaking the ice.

"Thank you." Renesmee replied. She wouldn't look at me which I just was pretty understandable.

"I hope this isn't weird."I explained. "But I want to say I'm sorry about what happen in art class. I just wanted to get to know you but you just seemed to be wearing your heart on your cheek –"

"What?" She interrupted.

"Oh it means that you're kind of a close book." I muttered, shuffling my feet. I wasn't looking at her. "I learned it from a Marina and the Diamonds' song."

She laughed and it was like music to my hears. "You listen to Marina and the Diamonds?" She asked me.

I felt my face turning red, "Maybe." I whispered which made her just laugh some more.

"If it makes you feel better Skylar, I don't hate you. Believe it or not you now know more about me then the whole school does." Renesmee explain, getting on her bike along with placing her helmet on. "I'll see you soon Skylar." She said before driving off.

I just sort of stood there, wondering what just happened because to be honest I wasn't completely sure but I didn't seemed to mind at all. She seemed like a mysterious adventure and everything seemed to say go for it. My mom picked me up a couple minutes later, she apologized for being late. I didn't even know she had been late in the first place!

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was okay." I told her and she frowned at my lack of excitement. "It was school, mom. It wasn't awesome but it was the first day back so it wasn't terrible."

"Do you make friends?"

I debate on rather I should tell her about Renesmee. I shrugged, "I guess. I met this girl and her boyfriend in my French III and she is a fan of your books so they introduced me everyone and helped get around."

"Like in the beginning of _Mean Girls_?"

"No," I said. "Not everything in life is based off that movies."

"Whatever, keep telling me your first day." My mom said.

"I got asked out." I said it with no emotions.

She squealed with excited, "Really! By who? Is she nice? Is she cute?"

"It doesn't matter. I said no."

"What? Why?" She asked me. "Was she mean to you? Or did like someone else?"

"She was fine. I just don't feel like dating." I told her. "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I would be able to stick around to enjoy."

The car could to a halt and my mom pressed her head against the steering wheel. "I knew I shouldn't have given you that book!" She screamed. "Look I know that you have never loved this situation, but you are just going to have to try and adapt to the places we move." My mom said. "Or else you'll just be some old hermit, only wanting to live in one spot. You'll be like -" She stopped covering her mouth before she could say anymore.

"Dad," I finished it. "You don't want be to be like dad." My mom didn't say anything. "I'm not going to be like dad." I told her. "I just didn't feel like going out with her." I could tell she didn't believe me but she started the car back up and we finished the drive home.

My mom was right. I didn't want to keep moving around, I just wanted to stick to one place. I had settled down in Florida and I loved it there. I made friends, I got a girlfriend named Beth, and I loved the school I went too. It was great but it didn't last again. I was scared of settling down here, I didn't want to start something.

I laid in my bed that night and I closed my eyes but I could only focus on one person.

Renesmee.

Renesmee

The bell rang and I spirited out of the classroom. The day was finally over and I could not have been happier. Camillw was waiting over me at my locker, when I saw pulled her in for a hug. "Long day?" She said.

 _You have no idea,_ I thought to her.

Oh yeah I have this power where when I touched people they can see memories and heard my thoughts. It's something that sort of relates to what my dad can do. I use to do all the time but my parents made me stop because it isn't a normal for kids to do. I now only do it when I'm tired or mad. I'm not the only one in my family with powers. My aunt can see the future, my mom has this shield thing, my uncle can do things with emotions, my dad can read minds and Marie and Camille well….Let's just say Marie is good with memories and Camille is great at getting through things.

"Marie wants to know if you want to come out tonight after practice.." Camille said.

 _I'm too tired Cami. It's been a long day, I think I just want to sit at home and talk with my mom,_ I explain. Camille nodded and we walked out of the school together before parting ways. I walked to my bike with my helmet swinging at my side before becoming to a complete stop when I saw Skylar standing next to it.

"I like your bike." He said.

"Thank you." I replied back, avoiding his glaze.

"I hope this isn't weird." He said. "But I want to say I'm sorry about what happen in art class. It just seems like you hate me even though you don't even know me so I thought we could try and get to know each other. That's it! I only asked those weird questions because I just wanted to get to know you but you just seemed to be wearing your heart on your cheek –"

"What?" I interrupted him.

"Oh it means that you're kind of a close book." Skylar looked down at his feet, "I learned it from a Marina and the Diamonds' song." He muttered and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You listen to Marina and the Diamonds?"

Skylar's face turned pink, "Maybe." He muttered which made me just laugh some more.

"If it makes you feel better Skylar, I don't hate you." I said as I got on my bike and put my helmet on. "Believe it or not, you now know more about me then the whole school does." I kicked my bike off the stand and started the engine. "I'll see you soon Skylar." I said before driving off.

When I got home, I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Skylar. I hadn't felt like this since Jake and I never thought I would ever feel like this ever him.

I heard my door open and my mother's voice, "Hey little nudger." My mom walked over to bed and I felt her weight come onto my bed. I turned around snuggled close to her. "Rough day?" I brought my hand up to her face and showed her my whole day. "It doesn't seem to bad." She said running her hand through my hair.

 _It was,_ I thought.

"Why? Because you met someone else?"

 _Yes._

"You know that's okay, sweetheart. It's been five years since it happen. I never expected for you not to met anyone else." My mom said. _So you knew it happen?_

"I figure soon or soon later." She told me. "It going to be fine and you know what?"

 _What?_

"I think this Skylar boy really likes you and he looks like Ed Sheeran so that's a plus." My mom said and we both laughed. _Do think he'll like me for me? The real vampire hybrid me?_ Mom kissed my forehead, "Anyone we doesn't like you for you is an idiot."

I smiled, "Thank you." I said.

"I promise that everything will fine." My mom said.

"Yeah but I feel like everything's changing." I whined.

"But change isn't always a bad thing." She told me, "My life changed when I met your dad."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, I've heard this story a thousand times from you and dad."

"Well you're going to hear it again." She pitched my cheeks before continuing, "When I met my dad, I was seventeen and I had just moved here from Phoenix." I realized as she was telling the story I was moving my lips along. I wasn't lying; I have heard this story this story a million times. "Your dad wasn't like anyone had ever met before."

"May because he was a vampire." I interrupted and she gave me a look.

"Yes but I'm telling the story." She said, pitching my arm. "I knew that no matter what I was love in him." Usually when she tells this story she talks about how is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him but I was knew the story. I knew that she still was insanely in love with him.

"I thought you were with him because you wanted to be a vampire." I joked and she threw a pillow at me.

"Shut up, I'm trying to make a point." She said. "If everything is changing for a good reason then there's no reason to be scared about that."

I let out a sigh and smile a little. "Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a hug. "Now come on, your dad's out with Carlisle and his brothers and I want to know what happens next on _Grey's Anatomy_."

My mom jumped out of bed and ran out of my room with me, following behind her with duvet wrapped around me. "You make the popcorn and I'll get it started, " I shouted at her. We spent the rest of day watching some of season 5 of _Grey's Anatomy_ before dad came home and we had to turned it off (Don't know why. We both know that he watches it when I'm not around).

My mom rushed up from the couch and pulled him in for a kiss. My parents have been together for ten years and still act like they're lovesick high school students, probably because my parents are at 17 and 18 forever. I don't mind though. I love my parents' relationship.

"Don't you have homework to do?" My dad asked me as I tried to decide what to watch next.

"No it's the first day back." I explained, "That's just cruel."

My dad laughed and sat down next to me. "How was school today?"

I before I could answer, my mom shouted, "Renesmee met a boy!" My face turned red and my parents laughed.

"My day was fine until now." I muttered. _Thanks mom_ , I thought.

"Oh relax. We kid because we love. " My dad wrapped his arm around me.

"What's he like?" My dad asked me and I gave him a weird look.

"Dad! I'm not talking to you about that!" I shouted.

"You talked to your mom about it."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"She's my mom and you're my dad." I tried to explain but he didn't let it go.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He complained.

"It's hard to explain," I said, "Tell him mom."

My mother nodded in an agreement, "Sorry honey, that's just how it works." She said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile but I knew there was a chance that she was going to tell him later.

"I still just don't get why I don't get to know." He complained. "I knew about somethings with Jake."

"Yeah and you hated it." I reminded him.

"So?"

"Just let it go." My mom told him.

My dad stopped talking and we all sat quietly, watching _The Last Ship_. My dad did have the ability to read minds but he wasn't allow to read mine. It was a rule I had made a couple years back, when my dad was complaining about what I was always thinking about and then I told him that I didn't what him in my head unless I said it was okay. He had blocked out my thoughts ever since or at least he tried to anyways.

After watching couple episode, it was eleven o'clock. My mom turned the TV and sent me up to my room. The rule around the house was that I could stay up but I had to be in my room at eleven. When I got there I lay down to bed and began thinking Skylar again. I was thinking about his red hair, his eyes, and his smile. He was amazing and he was adorable and I barely knew him but so how he had become the main focus in my mind.

I grabbed my laptop from my desk and typed in _crime novels by Fisher._ It took a while before I found a set called _The Official Site of Stephenie Fisher._ She was a major crime novelist, having over 25 New York best selling books. There were some pictures of her, she looked just Skylar. They had the same red hair and the same green eyes. There were pictures of the two together from when Skylar was little and he looked even cuter.

I shut my laptop and sighed.

I quickly looked under my bed and grabbed the box. It was a wooden box with small carvings along the sides. I hadn't opened this box in five years but I knew that if there was any chance of Skylar and I then I had to open it. I need some hope to move on. I slowly opened the box and my breath hitched. It was all the pictures of him and I, the ring he gave me, and many other things from our relationship. I pulled out a picture of us.

I remember that day.

It was my birthday.

 _"Nessie", I heard someone say. I ignored it and snuggled into my bed. "Nessie, come on get up." I opened my eyes to see him standing over me._

 _"Hey." I said, still half asleep. "What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled down at me, making my heart swell and he picking me up from my bed._

 _"It's your birthday so we're going out." He explained. He placed me down on my feet and opened my closet doors._

 _"And we can't do this when it isn't six in the morning?" I complained._

 _He snickered and wrapped his around my waist. "We have to leave now because then it won't be special later."_

 _"Yeah well it's my birthday. I'm me and I'm awesome. How more special can it get?" I asked him._

 _He kissed me on the forehead,"It can get a little more special." He told me. "Now get dressed."_

 _I sighed and slumped into his arms, "I don't want too." I complained, "Can I just go like this?" I was in a shirt that said_ Dessert is cheaper then therapy _and had matching shorts with ice cream cones on them._

 _"Really?" He asked._

 _"Yes." I said, "It's my birthday. I should be able to do whatever I want."_

 _He laughed. "Alright fine then." He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the window. He opened then window, smirked at me before jumping at the window and turning. I smiled and spirited after him through the woods._ Just like we use to, _I thought._

 _I chased him through the woods, every time I beat or caught up to him, he would speed up and leave me behind. When he stopped, he turned back into his human form and leaned against the tree. "You didn't have to go that fast." I told him._

 _"Well you didn't know where we were going and I couldn't let you see the surprise." He wrapped his arm around me and leaded me through an opening of trees. We were off the edge of a cliff; the sun was slowly coming up. The glass was cover with flowers and there was a picnic blanket on the ground along with a basket and a present. "Happy birthday, Nessie." He said. I turned around, reached up and pulled him in for a kiss._

 _He seemed surprised at first, mainly because we had never kissed even though we had been together for years. He was much taller then me so I had to also stand on my toes to kiss me. He placed his hands on my skin and kissed me back. It was a gentle kiss and I was so glad it was my first kiss. My first kiss with the boy I've always loved. We pulled away for second; both of our breaths were short and heavy. "I love you, Renesmee Cullen." He said._

 _"I love you too, Jacob Black."_

I pulled myself the memory and I realized I had started crying. That was one year before it happened. One year and a week before Jacob, my first love, had died.

 **A/n so that was long and I'm sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. STRANGE HAPPENINGS

**A/n I've rewritten this chapter twice so I hope it's good. sorry it took so long. I went on vacation and I wasn't allowed to bring my computer. I figured I could write on my phone but then my parents decide it was technology free.**

 **PRESENT A/N this chapter has been edited**

 **Song: Overwhelming by Jon Bellion**

 **3\. Strange Happenings**

 ** _Skylar_**

Renesmee wasn't at school the next day. None of her family members were either. They weren't in any of their classes or sitting at their usual table during lunch. It was like they hadn't even been there the whole time. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or sadden by that fact, I didn't have to sit through any awkward moments with Renesmee but that meant that there wouldn't be any moments at all.

"Don't bother looking for them," Mark said, sitting down next to me at lunch. I had gotten there earlier so it was only us sitting at the table. Mark seemed tense, he was stabbing the food on his tray but wasn't eating it, and his eyes seemed dark and tired.

I tried to act like I had no idea what he was talking about, "What?"

"The Cullens." Mark clarified, "They never show up on days when it's a sunny like this." I felt a disappointed and sad but I didn't let show and just nodded my head. Mark was right though. It was my second day at school and the sun was out and shiny brightly which I like very much. It also meant I could leave the parka at home and I hate lugging that thing around. It wasn't Florida weather but it was better then rain.

"I saw you talking to her yesterday after school." Mark said, by the tone in his voice I could tell he was annoyed about something.

I looked at him with a confused look, "Who?"

Mark grabbed my shoulder, making me turn towards him. His face was dead serious. "Renesmee that's who."

I didn't know why Mark so upset so I just shrugged my shoulders, "So what? We had art class together and I brought up a subject that made her upset. We were only talking because I wanted to tell her that I was sorry." Mark's glare didn't seem to die down. "That's it. I promise." I said. "Why should it matter anyway?"

"Because I've had my eye on Renesmee since freshmen year and now you've come here, thinking you can try and claim her."

"Claim her? She isn't a prize in the claw machine." I said.

Mark just laughed like he thought I was crazy for thinking that. "Whatever just leave her alone." He told me as some kind of warning. "You should go for Lindsay. She likes you."

"I don't even know her," I said.

Mark laughed, "Like that matters," He said before going back to eating and when Ava and Liam arrived, he went on like nothing had happen. I couldn't believe Mark. He was acting like I was trespassing on his land. I can't trespass when he doesn't even own. Why I'm still talking Renesmee like she's land? Mark had even said that she had rejected him many times. I don't know why I was getting mad. She wasn't my girlfriend either. I just sighed and continued eating my lunch.

Ava and Liam showed up a couple seconds later, I had never been so thankful to some them. Lindsay didn't sit with us today. According to Ava, she had wanted to sit with her little sister but I didn't believe that. Lindsay had been avoiding me. I felt guilty for rejecting her but it's better than leading her now.

"So Sky, we all planned to go to Seattle this weekend and we wanted to knew if you wanted to come with us." Ava said.

"Why are you guys going to Seattle?" I asked.

"Liam and I have to go get some stuff for prom and Mark wants to check out this shop up there so we figure it would a fun if we all went together. And it would be a lot of fun if you came too." She explained. "Lindsay was going to come but plans changed, she can't come." Ava gave my hopeful smile, which I guess was her way of guilt tripping and it was working.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "Isn't it like a three hour drive to Seattle?"

"Not when I drive." Liam said with a smirk.

"I'm changing the question. Is there a chance of survival if Liam drive us?" I asked in a panicky voice, which just made them laugh.

"Liam's an okay drive." Ava said. "Now do you want to come or not?"

I thought about it for a couple seconds. I didn't have any plans for this weekend or any friends here and I'll have reason to miss my dad's calls. "Alright, I'll go with you guys."

Ava cheered and tightly grabbed Liam's arm. "This is going to be so much fun!" She cheered. Liam seemed pretty happy about me coming along but Mark looked as if I had just murdered his family. He was probably thinking about killing me right. Liam nudged him in the arm and then Mark put on the biggest fake smile I had ever seen. Ava went on for the rest of lunch about everything we were going to do on Saturday and I continuous tried to avoid Mark's death glares.

Art was boring with out Renesmee to talk to. I talked some another kids in my class named Jake and Addison, who were pretty nice but it wasn't the same. When I walk out of class and went to my locker to find Ava standing there all by herself. "Hey." She said when she saw me. Ava didn't seem as cheery has she been earlier.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry about Mark."

"Look I'm sorry about what he said. Mark has always had this crush on Renesmee and I guess when we saw you two talking yesterday, he just got a little jealous." Ava said.

"I kind of notice." I laughed, "Look Ava. Thank you for doing this but it's alright." I explain but she didn't seem relieved.

"It's not though. He has no right to act like that. I mean he's acted like this before and people's feelings got hurt so I just wanted to make sure if you're okay if because something was happening with you and her then Mark will just continue to be an ass." She said. "I don't want you to see you hurt."

I smiled. It was nice, having friends. I had only had couple friends in Florida who didn't even bother to contact me when I got here. "Thank you for caring." I told her, giving her a little hug. "I'll be fine though."

Ava gave me a shy smile before walking off to find Liam.

I had driven by myself to school that day so I didn't have to wait for my mom to pick me up but that didn't mean that I could just drive around like a crazy person. Every time I went somewhere I had to text my mom, that I arrived and the same thing for when I left. As I got in the car, I looked behind me to see if anyone was coming and far away I could see Mark. He was staring at me and it was creeping me out. I started the car before driving away.

Weird thing, it felt like his eyes were still staring at me.

 ** _Renesmee_**

"Are sure you're okay?" My mom asked me for the millionth time. After I decide to look through my Jacob box, my mother walked into the room and found me sobbing my eyes out.

"I'm fine." I told her for the millionth time. "Now please let me eat my Fruit Loops in peace." She ran her hand through my messy curls and sighed.

My mom and I looked nothing alike. My mother had long dark chocolate hair, pale skin, along with bright golden eyes that most vampires have and was a normal height for girls. Me on the other hand, I had the longest curly hair would have been down to my waist if I hadn't got a hair cut a while back that was a light bronze and rosy cheeks with freckles. Everyone has told me that I have more of my dad in me then my mother. The only thing that I had from my mom was her brown eyes that she had when she was human.

I looked like my father but I had my mother's eyes like Harry Potter. Sort of.

"Wait, why are you eating at 7:55? Shouldn't you be heading off for school?" My mom asked and I froze. Through out history it has been told that something happens to vampires in the sunlight, mainly that we burn in it but that's not the truth. Whenever we go out in the sun, our skin does this thing ever it sparkles and my family members always stay home on those days. Except for me, my skin still glows but never as much as everyone else's does. "Renesmee, why aren't you ready to go school?"

I placed my bowl down, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Well I figure since it's sunny outside –"

"No." My mom interrupted.

"And because everyone else gets to miss school –"

"No."

"I thought I could miss school too." I finished my sentence.

My mother said the same thing she's said twice this morning, "No."

I groaned in disappointment, "Please it's not fair that everyone gets to miss school and I still have to go."

"That's because we all glow much more in the sunlight than you do," She said.

"Yeah I know but people can still see it and it's so annoying. They all come up me and ask if I had too much fun with make up." I told her. I pulled my mom close into a tight hug, looking up at her with my big eyes. "Please let miss school." I begged.

She looked down and smiled and for a second I thought she would say yes but she just gave me other, "No." I groaned and fell back into my chair. "You're the one that told me that you wanted to be a doctor so kid, you're going to school." My mom said.

"I've been to high school twice. I was already mature at three days old and I am a hybrid so I've got a long time to live." I said and my mom just rolled her eyes.

"You haven't been to high school twice, you just took high school class when you were younger. There is a difference." She said and this time I rolled my eyes. "There answer is still no." I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

"What you guys talking about?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Renesmee wants to miss school today." My mom said.

My dad raised an eyebrow, turning towards me, "Why did you want to miss school?" He asked.

"Everyone else gets to miss, why can't I miss too?" I complained.

My dad gave me a smile and shrugged, "I don't see why she can't."

"Edward, she can't miss school." Mom said gritting her teeth.

"She been through high school twice, Bella. We have a smart kid, I think she'll be fine." My dad pulled her hug and she relaxed a little bit. I smiled at the finally going to high school twice thing.

My mom thought about for a second before finally say, "Fine. You can miss school but you are not sitting around all day." She told me.

"Thank you!" I shouted with joy, joining in on their hug. "Now I'm going to have another bowl of Fruit Loops." My parents gave me a weird look but they just let it go.

I finished my breakfast and went to my room, grabbeda book, and hop back into my bed. Yesterday was _The Scarlet Letter_ , and today was _Great Gatsby._ I never read the same story over again. It keeps everything interesting and exciting to go through a new story (well if the book is any good). I got half way through the book when my mother came in, "How's the book?" She asked me.

"Gatsby needs a life." I told her.

"He's in love."

"That's not an excuse."

My mom crossed her arms, leaning into the doorway, "How would you know? You've been in love once."

I wanted to scream so have you back at her but that wasn't the truth. When my parents were in high school, there was a time where they weren't together. My mom found someone else but for a while they were just friends until she felt things for her. Nothing really happened though; she reunited with my dad because what she felt for him was stronger. I decide to stop say anything and went back to reading. My book was then pulled away from me, "Hey!" I yelled.

"I told you couldn't sit around all day." She said before exiting my room. I sighed and fell back into my bed. _My warm, comfortable bed, oh how I long to leave you_ , I thought. There were three things that I think are the most comfortable things in the whole world: one, giant sweaters, two, blankets, and three, my bed.

I got dress in my favorite sunflower and ripped jeans before heading outside where my dad was gardening and my mom was sitting on the porch reading. Our house was in the middle of the forest so there wasn't too much sun coming through the trees.

"Hey." I said to dad as I walked outside. "Need any help?"

"No I'm fine with right now but do you mind getting me some stuff from the store?" He asked.

I groaned, "Why can't you do it?" I asked in a annoyance. My dad gave me a look before he held his hand out into one of patches of sunlight, which made his hand light up like it was decorated with Christmas lights. Unlike me when rest of my family goes out it to the sunlight they look someone threw a thousand buckets of glitter on them. I sighed, "Fine I'll go." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you." He said. "The list should inside on the kitchen counter." I walked inside grabbed my yellow lined baseball cap, keys, list, and my sunglasses before telling my parents goodbye and heading out the door. I got on Darcy and headed off to the store. When I got there, the parking lot almost full and I had to park my bike away from the entrance. Finding the stuff on the list was like a giant Easter egg for things that would make the dullest presents ever but I still found them.

When I was on my way to the check out, someone bumped into me. I was about to yell at them when I realized whom it. Skylar Fisher stood in front of me, he had on a green that matched perfectly with his eyes and how a second I forgot how to talk. "Hi Skylar." I said, tucking one of my many curls behind my ears.

"Hey Renesmee." He said, giving me that adorable smile of his. "What are you doing here?" Skylar asked.

"I'm shopping for my parents." I explained. "This is a store. It's kind of silly to come and not shop." He laughed and my heart felt like it was doing a workout.

"I mean you weren't at school but you're here now." Skylar said. "I'm just wandering why you weren't there earlier. Where you sick?"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah I was just feeling a little under the weather this morning." Well it wasn't complete lie if you think because of the weather I did miss school. "I'm feeling much better now."

"That's great." He said, "Well I'm glad. I miss you today."

I couldn't help but gave him a giant smile, "You really missed me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're really sweet and cool." He said. "And art class is really boring without you to keep me company." We just stood there awkwardly staring at each other. "Well I have to go." Skylar said breaking the ice. "Can I get a guarantee that you'll be there tomorrow?"

"I think there might be a chance." I promised. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I watched him walk away and my heart was swinging back and forth like it was on a swing. He was so cute and hot and I wanted to kiss him so badly but instead I just sighed and headed towards the check out line. It was better this way. If anything in my life has taught something, it's that somethings will never go right for the people I love when it comes to me. Skylar deserves the best or at least better than what I have to offer.

 ** _Skylar_**

"Damn it!" My mother cursed and I snickered under my breath like a six year old. "Shut up!" She then said, making me laugh a little harder.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, when the laughing died.

"It's the lack of food in our house." Mom complied. She ran her hands through her red hair. Mom and I almost like exactly a liked, I had my mom's eyes and the same curly red hair but she had light, clear skin and I had tan skin and I had face covered in freckles. She lifted up her head and smiled over at me. "Whose my favorite son?" She asked.

"I'm your only son," I said.

"Well you'll continue to be my favorite son if you go out and get me some food." Mom said. "Please?"

"Um.. I totally would, Mom, but I don't want to." I said, shoving food into my mouth.

She groaned, "Please, Skylar! I have a million things to do and I don't have to time and you're my son and I'm playing the mom card so you have to do it." Mom crossed her but I didn't move, I just stared at her and she then sighed in defeat. "I will give you money to everything and I'll let you stay up late and watch whatever is on."

I smiled at her, "Really? You would give up you Lifetime movie night for me?"

"You mean would I give up the only night I have free to make my son go do something that his mother told him to do in the first place? Yes I would do that." She grabbed the keys and placed a small kissed on my cheek. "I'll text you the list later."

"I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, kid." She said to me. I walked out the house and jumped into Mom's van. I rolled down all the windows and had the cool air running, it was nice having the sun out. I knew that the chances of it staying this way weren't big so I was just enjoying while it lasts. The store wasn't that far as I later figured after I got lost. Mom texted me a list soon after I arrived at the store with like fifty different items. She wasn't kidding when she said we had no food in our house.

I walked down the allies of the store when someone crashed into me. "Sorry!" I said awkwardly before realizing who it was.

Renesmee stared at me with wide brown eyes and an look of shock on her face. Her bronze hair was thrown over her shoulder and she was a shirt with sunflowers with ripped jeans. "Hi Skylar." She said, her voice was still quiet.

"Hey Renesmee." I couldn't help but smile at her. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes looked away from mine and she ran her hand up her arms like she was nervous. "I'm shopping for my parents." She explained. "This is a store. It's kind of silly to come and not shop." I laughed and Renesmee took a deep breath.

"Yeah I was just feeling a little under the weather this morning." She told me. "I'm feeling much better now."

"That's great." I said, "Well I'm glad. I miss you today."

For the first time in the conversation she smiled at me and finally was able to meet my eyes again, "You really missed me?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're really sweet and cool." I said. "And art class is really boring without you to keep me company." We just stood there awkwardly staring at each other. "Well I have to go." I said breaking the ice. "Can I get a guarantee that you'll be there tomorrow?"

"I think there might be a chance." Renesmee promised. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I said before turning around and walking away. I found everything I need and thankfully it was only 4:30 so I had time to do my homework and just hang out for a bit. I walked through the parking a lot of the store, the sunlight streaming down on me. "SKYLAR!" I heard someone scream but I just continued park to my car. Suddenly a force pushed me down onto the ground hard. My whole body hurt and I hissed out in pain. I finally opened my eyes to see Renesmee, her body over mine like she protecting me and she looked really mad. Renesmee looked around before she disappeared.

"Renesmee?" I cried out.

"Renesmee?" I cried out.

Renesmee than reappeared above me and her anger disappeared, her face now filled with a worried look. "Oh my god, Sky. Are you okay?" She asked me, running her hand through my hair as an act of comfort. I looked up at her, she was so beautiful. The light streamed through her beautiful curly hair and her skin seemed to be... glowing. I found myself laughing really hard like tiny little diamonds had been placed in her skin.

"Why are you laughing? Did you hit your head too hard?" She asked, in a serious tone.

"Renesmee, you're sparkling right now." I told her and I began laughing even harder.

Renesmee gave me uneasy look, "I think you hit your head too hard." She told me. "Does anything hurt?"

"Um... my head and my left arm do." I told her. She gave me a sad look and grabbed my hand, running her thumb over me skin. I smiled at her and for some reason I reached at to touch, making her jump back away from me. I tried not to look hurt but I'm pretty sure I failed at it. _It's going to be okay_ , a sweet voice said, _just relax._

I looked back at Renesmee, she didn't say anything. She just looked in the opposite direction. Her hand never left mine though.

 ** _Renesmee_**

When I was done, I went out into the parking lot and began my walk towards my bike. I stopped when I saw Skylar walking across the parking lot and I waved towards him but he didn't wave back. He probably didn't see me, I thought. I tried to get his attention but he didn't notice me or the car that coming straight towards him.

"SKYLAR!" I screamed but he didn't hear me and the car was getting closer and closer. I didn't think twice before dropping the bag and started running full speed ahead towards him. When I reached Skylar, I knocked him down towards the ground away from the car and I threw myself in front of him. The car hit my body; it began squeaking and slowing from impact. I wasn't as strong as the other pure vampire but I was strong enough to get the car to stop.

I opened the car door, ready to yell at the driver for almost killing someone, but no one was there. The whole car was empty but there were keys in the ignition. I looked down at the pedals to find brick placed on gas. I removed the brick from the pedals and threw out of the car. Who the hell would start a car, place a brick on gas pedal, and just leave it like that?

"Renesmee?" I heard Skylar muttered. I looked over to see Skylar still lying on the ground where I knock over.

"Oh my god, Sky. Are you okay?" I asked him running my hand through his hair. He had a cut on his forehead and some scratches on his cheeks. Instead of acting like he was in some form of pain, he started laughing. "Why are you laughing? Did you hit your head too hard?" I asked, in a serious tone and I was even more worried now.

"Renesmee, you're sparkling right now." He laughed even harder. I realized my hat had come off and I was standing directly in the sunlight. My skin began to glow faintly in the light. Thankfully I don't shine that much.

"I think you hit your head too hard." I told him. He continued to snicker. People started gathering around and someone shouted at that had called 911. "Does anything hurt?" I asked.

"Um... my head and my left arm do." He said with a sort of worried / painful look his face. I grabbed his hand and he seemed to calm down. He cracked a small smile and Skylar tried to reached up and touch me. I jumped back, his expression suddenly seemed full of hurt. _It's going to be okay,_ I told him using my abilities, _just relax._ I shouldn't have done it but I just didn't want to see his hurt look anymore.

An ambulance arrived and as I pulled Skylar up from the ground, "Hey Skylar, did you come in a car?" I asked him, helping him stand and walk towards the ambulance.

"Yeah, I drove here in my mom's car." He told me.

"Can I have your phone?"

"Why?"

"So I can call someone to come and pick it up." I explained. Skylar nodded and some of the people from the ambulance came out and helped us into the car. They had him lay down and placed me in a chair next to him. I pulled out his phone and called my grandfather.

"Hello Renesmee." He said in his calm voice.

"Hey are you at the hospital?" I asked him.

"I'm a couple minutes away. Why? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Um... I went to the store get some stuff and then a car started heading for this guy from-" I heard him let out a chuckle over the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, continue on." He replied.

"Anyway," I started, "I pushed him out the way. I've only got a couple bruises and scrapes but the guy I saved hit his head." When I finished explaining, I could sort of hear him laughing again.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, wondering if he had hit his head too.

"It's nothing." He said. "I'll met you at the hospital."

I told him bye before hanging the phone and rolled his contacts list. Not because I was snooping because I need to find his mother's number. "Hey honey. Why aren't you home yet?" His mom asked.

"Um...hi," I said.

"You're not my son." She said. "Who is this?"

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm in Skylar's class."

"Alright Renesmee Cullen, whose in my son's class, why are calling me?"

"Um... Well... Skylar was sort of an accident-"

"WHAT?" She screamed. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"He's fine. He says his arm hurts and he's got some scratches but that's all we're on the way to the hospital right now." I explained but the other end was silent. "Also your car is at the store so you might need to pick that up." She muttered all right a couple times before hanging up. I looked over at Sky who was getting one of the scratches cleaned, which made me feel bad. I tried to save him and Skylar still got hurt.

We got to the hospital and they took Skylar off in one direction and me in the other. I sat in the hospital room while one of the nurses gave me a check up. "You're very brave for saving that boy." She told me. "I can't believe that you got away with barely only injuries."

"Anyone can be more then what they seem." I said. The nurse nodded and gave me a gentle smile. When the nurse was finished, Carlisle came and excused the nurse from the room.

"Hello Renesmee."

"Hi grandpa."

"How are you feeling after stopping a van from crushing you and your boyfriend?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine and he's not my boyfriend." I explained.

"Your mother said differently. Does anything hurt?"

"My leg a little." I said. "You talked to mom? Is she here?" I asked.

"I talked to her on the phone. They should be here soon."

"Did she sound mad?" I asked him.

"No, just worried." He rolled up my jeans and pressed against one of my bruises. I winced and he quickly apologized, "If it makes you feel better, your dad found it pretty funny." Carlisle explained. "Since he basically did the same thing." We both laughed a little. When my parents were in high school, my dad saved my mom from a van.

"Is he okay?" I finally asked.

"He's doing fine." When I heard those words, I let out a deep sigh. "Skylar's just got a some cuts and his arm is injured but it's nothing to major." Carlisle unrolled my jeans and helped me stand up. "I think that the bruises should heal in one or two minutes but you'll be fine." I pulled him into a hug and he kissed the top of my head. "If you want can go and see him if you can." Carlisle said. "He's in the room across the hall."

"Thank you." I said, "I'll see later."

"I'll see you later, Renesmee."

I walked into the room where Skylar was on the bed with a bandage on his forehead and his arm in a sling. "Hey," He said, smiling brightly.

"Hey to you too." I replied which made him laugh. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Probably better then I looked." Skylar laughed a little and I wondered if he still bumped his head. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing major." Skylar gave me a confused look.

"How? I mean you stopped the car right?" I bit me lip and looked down at the floor. I didn't want to lie to him again, he didn't deserve it but I didn't have a choice.

"No, I just pushed you out of the way." I explained. "Clearly not that well or you wouldn't have your arm sprained."

"Hey having my arm sprained is much better then having it broken or being dead." He said. "Plus it's cool to have a crush on a girl who saved my life. It's like dating Buffy." Skylar laughed again and I felt my face turn red.

"You have a crush on me?" I repeated the words trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah why would I? You're amazing, smart, very strong, and so pretty." I could hold back the smile anymore. "I hope you don't find me weird for saying any of this." Skylar said.

"No, Skylar. If anything you've made yourself seem a lot more cuter to me."

Now Skylar was turning red, "Well I thought about asking you out but Mark said you didn't date and that he had dibs first, even though I thought that was stupid because you can't call dibs on a person." I knew what he was talking about. When I went back to high school it was right after Jacob's death and I didn't want to date. Many guys had asked me out and that list includes Mark Geller (who probably had asked the most) and I always said no.

"The dating thing isn't my thing I said." I said. "I've only dated one guy and... Well he's gone now."

"Oh," He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked.

"Well no. After every time they ask me, I ask them why they want to date me and all of them said because you're beautiful." I explain.

Skylar looked at me funny, "You don't like when people call you beautiful?"

"No it just that's all they think about me. They don't try and get to know me. To see that I'm more then just a pretty face." I sighed and fiddle with the holes from my jeans.

"I think you're more then that." Skylar said and my heart felt like it was going a million miles. "You're beautiful, smart, and it even seems like you were glowing in the light." We laughed a little at that. Someone coughed and I turned around to see my dad and Skylar's mom standing in the doorway. His mom ran towards and the two embraced into a giant hug. I walk towards my dad and he pulled me in for hug.

"I guess you have more me in you then we thought." He said and I gave a small punch to the side.

"Where's mom?" I asked him.

"She talking to your grandfather for a couple seconds." My dad said. "Is this the guy you were talking about?" My dad said, much louder then it needed to be. Skylar and his mom looked and I covered my face my hands.

"Renesmee talks about me?" Skylar said, a smiling growing on his face."

"Dad!" My face was so red that I was basically a strawberry. "Let's find mom and go home. It's been a very stressful day." My dad smirked at me and we started walking out. "Bye Skylar."

"Bye Renesmee."

When we were out of the room, I slapped my dad in the arm. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged, "Because I wanted to met the guy that my daughter likes." My dad said, "And as your dad, it is my job to embarrass you."

"I'm just glad it's over." I said, rubbing my forehead in relief.

My dad smiled and kissed the top of my head before sighing. "Well get use to it because we're having dinner with them on Sunday." He said and my eyes went wide.

 **A/N well i'm tired and again I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed**


	5. FAMILY

**A/N so I started school again so I'm trying to update this and Annabelle Strange on the weekends. I'm also trying to update on my other account I hope you enjoy! please excuse all errors**

 **A/N this chapter has been edited**

 **Song: Rose Gold by Pentatonix**

 **4\. FAMILY**

 ** _Renesmee_**

I screamed in frustration and pulled my long bronze hair out from my ponytail. Damn my dad for doing this! I could barely stay in a room with Skylar without acting like an idiot. How could I sit there a whole dinner with him and our parents? The dinner was on Sunday and it's Friday now and I couldn't help but panic even more.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Marie said after school as we were laying in her bed along with Camille. We were going to do homework but my family knows everything about each so the minute we stepped into Marie's room, they bombard me with questions about what had with Skylar. I explained to them everything to about Skylar, my feelings for Skylar, and the dinner with him and our parents.

"I can't even keep myself under control when I'm around. I act like an idiot and his mom and my parents are going to be there. It's going to be so awkward." I groaned and threw my head on one of her pillows.

"I agree with Marie. You're just overreacting and it's not going to be as bad as you think." Camille said.

"I heard my dad practicing his jokes this morning to my mom." I told them which just made them laugh.

"Wow, when Edward goes after something he doesn't it." Marie said.

"When that something is embarrassing his daughter." Said Camille.

"You should hear the story of how he meet my mom." I said. "That's proof to that statement." The door open to Marie's room and Stefan and Nate enter, making Marie groan. Stefan wasn't Marie's real brother but once she had been turned and taken in with us, they always treated each other like real siblings. Nate was her real brother though before both of them were turned and he never stopped acting like her sibling.

"Hey Ren, if any of us were about to get by a car you would push us at of them?" Nate said and I punched him hard in the sided. "Ow." He cried. "I was just kidding, Renesmee."

"Why are you guys here?" Marie asked, sitting up and crossing her arms. "I have a rule and it's go like this, Nathanial and Stefan aren't allowed into Marie's room."

Stefan lay down next to Camilla and stroked her hair. "Mom wants you to talk to you guys downstairs." He told his sister before kissing Camille lightly on her neck.

"And dear brothers, you couldn't have just said that outside of my room or only have one of you come up?" She asked them. Nate shrugged and Stefan whispered something to Camille, which made her giggle. Marie and I got up the bed, pulling Camille along with us.

"Get out of my room before I get dad to drag your asses out of here." Marie warned them and Camille gave Stefan a quick kisses before I pulled her away.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were like their kids. Even though they Stefan, Nate, and Maria adopted couple years ago, I had always thought they where just different version of their parents. My aunt Rosalie had her blonde hair in a nice ponytail and was wearing a simple outfit that still made her look like a supermodel and my uncle Emmett was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hey girls." Rosalie said.

"Mom, Nate and Stefan are in my room." Marie complained.

"I'll get them out." Emmett said, marching out of the room.

"So I was thinking that since Camille and Alice are going to Seattle tomorrow and I was thinking that me, Marie, Renesmee along Bella would go with them and get you guys some stuff for prom." Camille squealed but Marie and I stayed silent. It wasn't that I didn't want to go shopping with them even shopping in Seattle with them but unlike Camille, Marie and I didn't have dates for prom.

"Why aren't you two excited?" Rosalie asked.

"Mom, I mean it's fun would going out to Seattle and shopping with everyone but Renesmee and I don't have dates." Marie explained.

"I thought Renesmee had a boyfriend?" She asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"What if you asked get dates later on? Even if you don't get any for prom, you still buy something else." Rosalie said.

"How did you get my mom involved?" I asked her. I loved my mother but she wasn't really a shopping a person.

"I asked her if you could come with us and she asked if she could come along too."

"Really? My mom asked if she could come shopping?"

"I think Alice put her up to something." She said. "Are you two going or not?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure."

I nodded and Camilla pulled us into a hugged, "This is going to be so much fun." She said. We went back upstairs and finished our homework. When we were done, I stayed around and watched the Avengers again with Nate. I only lived like a minute away and it was a Friday so I knew it wouldn't matter if I was late.

I got home at 9:00 and I found my mom sitting in my bed.

"Hey mom." I said. She looked she had been crying. "Are you okay?" I rushed towards the bed and she stood up quickly. My mom nodded but I could tell she was lying.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing wrong sweetheart." My mom pushed some of my hair behind my ears. I wanted her to tell want what was wrong but before I could ask her anything else. She kissed me on the forehead and told me goodnight.

When I was little, my mom gave me a locket that said ' _more then my own life'_ in French. I've never stopped wearing it. She had wanted for me to be happy and I always wanted her to be happy too. I've always thought she was happy though. But maybe I was wrong. My family was the one thing in my life that matter most and I never liked it when one of was down.

I changed into my pajamas and looked out the window at the tonight sky one last time before I went to bed. I liked looking at the stars, how they shined so brightly in the darkness. It was lovely. There was a loud crack out in the woods and I looked out into the forest, someone was out there. I opened the window and I climbed out of it before running into the forest. Last time, I did something like this I found my cousin, Stefan, covered in blood, hopefully I wouldn't find something like that again. I run through the forest for what seemed like forever until I heard a crack in the forest. I stopped and a couple in front of me was Skylar Fisher.

His red hair was badly done and he was jeans and old red hoodie that matched his red converse shoes and in his hand was a small camera. I stood behind him, sort of watching him as he took pictures of the dark forest. I wanted to talk to him but it was weird that we were both just standing in the middle of the woods, I was wearing shorts and blue tank top and he didn't know that I was there. After I while, I walked closer to him until the point where we were only inches apart. I reached out and lightly tapped on his shoulder making him jumping back in fear and he fell onto the ground.

"Ow!" He said.

"Oh my god, Skylar, I'm sorry." I told him, covering my mouth so that I wouldn't let any laugher out. It was pretty embarrassing but at least for once I got to see him be embarrassed instead of me.

"It's okay," He said with a laugh. I held out my hand and he grabbed it, pulling himself up. I looked down at his arm, it was the one that had gotten sprained in the accident, guilt wen through me. "My arm is fine," Skylar reassured me. "I saw you looking at it and suddenly got really sad."

"Well that's good," I said. "I….just don't want to see you get hurt. Well anymore than you already have."

We both gave out an awkward laughed. "What are you doing out here," Skylar asked me, "in the woods at 8 o'clock at night?"

I couldn't come up with a response quick enough so I just turned the question back on him. "What are you doing out here in the woods at 8 o'clock at night?"

He smiled and held up his camera, "Taking pictures." Skylar explained. He then brought the camera up to his face, snapping a quick of me.

"Hey!" I yelled. Skylar smiled at his camera, "What? Is it terrible?" He gave me a grin before giving me the camera. It wasn't a bad picture, it was actually a great picture. "Whoa you are good at taking pictures." I told him.

He took his camera back, "Thank you." He said. "Now why are you here?"

I pointe in the direction of where I came from, "I live over there." I told him. "My whole family lives in this area. I should actually be heading back home."

"I'll go with you." He offered. I was about to say no but then I thought what the hell. We walked through the forest in complete silence. _Skylar looked at me, my hands were running up and down my arms, which I was doing because I was nervous, but he took it as a sign that I was cold. "Are you cold?" He asked and I shook my head no but he had already shrugged his red hoodie off and handed it to me._

" _You don't need to give it to me," I told him._

 _"I lived without my jacket,"_ he said, still holding _out_ his _jacket. I didn't fight him on it because clearly he wasn't going to give up and it was sweet that he cared. When I was done putting it on her smiled at me._ "B _esides it looks better on you."_

 _I smiled and we continued walking through the woods. When we arrived at my house, I climbed into my still open window and when my feet hit the ground, I turned back towards him. He was standing outside bright smiling with his hands gripping the window frame, he looked so cute with his dimples. I smiled back at him and started shrugging off his hoodie but he shook his head. "No," he said. "You should keep it."_

 _"But it's yours." I said, but as I said it I slipped the hoodie back on my shoulders._

"I told you it looks nice on you," He told me, leaning in more into my room. I leaned more forward into the window, our facing inches apart. "Plus it's something to remind of me whenever I'd gone." Skylar kissed me on the cheek before stepping away. "I'll see you tomorrow." I felt myself blushing and fell onto my bed.

I pulled my phone and looked at the message at was for Skylar but was never sent. It said, Hey Skylar! It's Renesmee. I just wanted to say hi. I got your number from your mom who gave it to my dad who gave it to me. I hope you feel better J

My dad had given me his number after we had got home from the hospital. I hadn't texted him, phone him, or even talked to him at school. I was just keeping my distances no more how much it hurt and how much I want to be with him. _I should just send the freaking messaged_ , I thought. _He likes you too, so just send the message_.

I pressed the send button and quickly shut off my phone.

Tomorrow I'll be in Seattle with my family and get a break from everything for a day.

 **Skylar**

I got home in a daze and that night I had my first dream about Renesmee.

 **A/N this is short well shorter then the other chapters. I just felt like updating right now and it's been fifty years since I last updated so I thought I would just update now. I'm going back to sky's pov after this because of tired of Renesmee's pov for right now. also I'm thinking this story is only going to be about 15 to 10 chapters long but maybe sequel?**


	6. SEATTLE

**A/N I didn't post last week because it was birthday and I had friends over and my family was in town and it was very crazy. I'm back writing in Sky's point of view because I've got a lot of writer's block so i'm trying new stuff. it was going to be apart of the last chapter but I decide to make it a different chapter. now this author note is too long so enjoy and excuse all errors!**

 **Song: Same Changes by The Weepies**

 **5\. Away in Seattle**

 ** _Skylar_**

 _Skylar_

 _I watched her look down at me. Light went though her hair and she eyes shined. 'Renesmee.' I called out. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine._

I woke up at my desk. When I had gotten home from the walk in the woods, I had fallen asleep doing my economics homework. And had a dream of Renesmee. "Shit." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. I looked at my clock to see it was 1:30 in the morning. "Shit!" I repeated. I was leaving for Seattle in about five hours and I still haven't even finished my homework. I had been give the excuse from all my teachers to do my homework on the computer but that didn't mean I still want to do it.

I opened my phone to see that I had a lot of messages. Two were from my dad, who I hadn't been really interested in talking even though I promised my mom I would.

 **Dad- hey Ash, I just wanted to know how your week went?**

 **Dad- your mom told me that you were in accident. I hope you're okay**

The other three were from Jake, my friend from Florida. The last time we talked was about two days before I left and now it's been about a week and he's just now getting back to me.

 **Jake- HEY BUBBY!**

 **Jake- what's Washington like?**

 **Jake- got to go later**

One of them was from Beth, my ex-girlfriend.

 **Beth- hey Sky I was just wondering how you were doing?**

Then the last message was from a number I didn't know but I read it anyway.

Unknown- Hey Skylar! It's Renesmee. I just wanted to say hi. I got your number from your mom who gave it to my dad who gave it to me. I hope you feel better J

It had been two days since the accident and I had my conversion with Renesmee, which involved me telling that I had a crush on her and she told me why she didn't date. Then our parents made plans for dinner on Sunday and we haven't talked again until tonight, which I wasn't expecting at all. When I went to school yesterday, she wouldn't even look me in the eye. She didn't even sit with me in art. Seeing her tonight though, even though our meeting was filled with embarrassing moments, it was like breathing again.

"I need coffee." I muttered. I shut off my phone and walked downstairs.

When I got there, my mom was already down there. "Mom?" She jumped and turned around to face.

"Jesus Skylar." She said. "You scared me."

"Why are you up?" I asked.

"I'm an adult. I can do what I want. Why are you, a seventeen year old boy, up at 1:30?" She asked.

"Um...I just want some coffee so I can finished my homework." I explained.

"You started your homework at 5:00 in the afternoon and it's now 1:30 in the morning. Why aren't you done?"

"I went out for a bit and then I got back. I just fell asleep and I've been having a hard to focusing lately." I told her. "Hopefully I can get it done before I leave later."

My mom ran a hand through my hair. "Are you sure that you want to go on this trip?" She asked.

"Yes, for the hundredth times, I really want to go on this trip." I told her. Ava and Liam were going to Seattle is weekend to get stuff for prom and Mark was going to check out some bookstore. I was going because I wanted friends and maybe have Mark not want to kill me anymore. I've also heard that Seattle is pretty cool.

"Look I know you want to go on a trip with your friends but you were just in a accident."

"I'm fine. My arm stopped hurting a couple days and so has my head."

"You still have homework to do."

"I can probably finish it before it's time for me to leave and I still have the rest of the weekend to do it."

"We have the dinner on Sunday."

"Last time I checked dinner is usually served between the hours of five and six," I said. "What's up? I was allowed to go three days ago, why are you backing out now?" My mom sighed and got out a cup from the cabinets.

"I'm just worried about you," She said. "I know it's weird but everything is happening very fast. You almost done with your junior year and then you'll graduate. I just want you to stop growing."

A part of me wanted to laugh a little but I didn't. I guess every parent never wants their kid to grow and most kids tell their parents when they are older about how much they don't need them any even when that's a lie. "You know I'll always love you right," I told her. She gave me a soft smile pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too, Sky."

We hug for a little longer before pulling away. I tried and reached for the cup but she pulled it away. "Sorry but I'm pulling out the mom card and you are going back to bed."

"But coffee!" I said but she shook her head.

"No coffee until the morning. You can finish your work later and go to bed," I sighed and walked back upstairs. I flopped onto my bed and pulled out my phone, starring at the text. I opened up the keyboard and typed a new message back.

Skylar- hey renesmee. Thanks for saying hi

I sent the text and shut my phone. I couldn't help but take a deep sigh before closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke at seven the next morning with my alarm going off. Today was a new day. Today was going to be a great day where I was going to Seattle with friends. I got showered and dressed and finally got my cup of coffee.

"Hey last night, you said you left?" My mom asked as she made me breakfast.

I choked a little on my coffee, "What?"

"Last night or this morning I guess, you mention that you went out. Where did you go?" She asked.

"Um... nowhere important. I just went out into the woods and took pictures, you know the usual." I told her.

My mom muttered something about how I was crazy and I laughed at her. When I was done eating, I should have just gone back to my room but I decided to get another cup of coffee and my mom took a shot and asked me, "Have you talked to your dad yet?" I just looked down and took another slip of my coffee. "Skylar Ashcroft Fisher, you promised me that you would try!" I jumped a little; my mom never usually raised her voice.

"It's not that easy mom." I told her.

"Why isn't it easy?" She asked. "I'm putting up with him so that means you have to as well."

"I don't want to put up with him," I said. "Why do I have to put on a happy face and acted like he has also been this great father to me? I've moved on and so has he with his new family. I shouldn't have to act like I happy about a guy who has never been there for me finally get his life together with another family!" We stared at each other for a couple seconds and my mom opened her mouth to speak before she could say anything the doorbell rang. "I have to go." I said. She nodded her head and I grabbed my bag before heading for the door.

Ava and Liam where standing outside, Ava was smiling brightly while Liam looked like being outside in the morning was killing him. "Hey Sky," Ava said with a very happy attitude. "You ready to go?"

"Um... yeah," I told her before looking back at my mom and giving her a sad wave. My mom gave me a sad waved back and I began heading towards the car. "I'm so ready to go."

 ** _Renesmee_**

"She was just in your room? Crying?"

"Yeah, she said she was fine but if mom isn't good at one thing it's acting like she's fine." After finding my mom crying in my room, I had to talk to my dad. He said he didn't know why my mom was crying which probably meant that something was really wrong. "Maybe we just shouldn't go on this trip today. I mean shopping isn't really her thing," I suggested but my dad just shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll talk on the car ride or at the store." He said. "And surprising she seemed excited about it." I gave him a weird look and he shrugged, "I have no idea!"

"I just help she's okay."

"I know but we have to make sure that she wants to talk about it with us," He wrapped his arms around and kissed my forehead, "Your mom is a strong woman she can handled herself."

"That doesn't need we aren't allow to worry," I said. We both heard the sound of bedroom door and stiffened. _Just act normal_ , I thought to him. He nodded his head. When my mom came, she stopped die and looked at us. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," We both said at the same time.

"Okay something is wrong. You can't talk at the same time like it's no big deal." She said.

"Nothing is wrong," I sighed. "I'm going to get dressed."

I walked upside and flopped onto my bed. I just want to have one day where I can just be that girl who can talk the guy she likes and know why one of parents was crying in her. But I'm just expecting too much out of life for someone who is half vampire. I'm not ashamed of being what I am and I don't want to be normal. Mainly because I have a firm belief that normal doesn't exist and because that would mean that I probably wouldn't have had such an action packed childhood.

I dressed in my black and white sweater, black skirt, my converses, and my bronze hair was pinned to the side with a big black bow. I was going to Seattle for the day and hell I was going to look cute. I placed my locket around my neck. _Family first_ , I thought.

I opened up my phone and saw I had three messages. I had one message from Camille, one message from Marie, and the last message was from Skylar.

 **Camille- hey I was wondering if I should wear blue or red to prom? I was going to pick black but mom said that I would just look like I was going to a funeral**

 **Marie- I hate my brothers!**

 **Skylar- hey renesmee. Thanks for saying hi**

My lips formed a straight line.

That was it.

All I got was two incorrect sentences. Maybe I had just made this whole thing up. Maybe I'm becoming that crazy chick from _He loves me. He loves me not._ He doesn't really like or know me and I'm just the girl who is making it up one by one. _Maybe I had just up the last night_ , I thought but then I looked over at my bed and there it was sitting on my bed where I had left it this morning before I went down to breakfast. I had slept in it all night and I knew that if I walked downstairs and one of my parents saw me wearing they would know it wasn't mine.

I really hoped that I wasn't making it up.

Marie, Camille, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice showed up an hour later and my mom and I said goodbye to dad before heading into the car and heading off to Seattle. The car ride was filled with Camille and Alice talking about everything they wanted to look for, Rosalie was trying to convince Marie that this was going to be fun, and Mom and I sat in silence.

Fun times right?

The store we went to was called _Princess Diaries_ and no it had nothing to do with the books or the movies much to my disappointment. Camille and Alice found about ten dresses and quickly went back to try them one while Rosalie and Marie went back somewhere, leaving my mom and I alone. "Why did you agree to this?" I asked her as we strolled through the many isles of big dresses.

She shrugged, "I thought it would be fun."

"Mom shopping isn't really your favorite thing unless it's for books." I said. "What's up? You were crying in my room last night and you agreed to go shopping. Please tell me what's wrong." After I was done pleading, my mom sighed in defeat.

"I was just thinking about something which was something that was crazy and stupid to cry about." She said.

"What was it?"

"Like I said it was stupid thought." My mom said trying to push the topic away but I wouldn't let her.

"Mom, please tell me. You're freaking me out and you're freaking dad out. I don't like it when you don't tell me stuff."

"I was in your room and I found a box of pictures of you when you were little and then I realized that you're going to graduate again soon. I mean you are going to be ten in September but you look older and I freaked out because I don't want you to grow up anymore. I still want you be my little girl... and like I said it's stupid." She said. "I promise I'm not crazy. It was just a stupid thought."

"No it's not. I was kind of thinking the same thing this morning." I said, pulling her down to one of the benches. "I love my life and who I am and my family and friends but sometimes I wish that I had a childhood that was longer than three months." She nodded but I wasn't done. "But spending my life with you and dad is something that I never want to take back." Mom smiled and I pulled her into a hug.

"More than my own life." She said.

"Will that be our always?" I quoted and she pinched me in the side.

"So has Skylar asked you to prom?" She asked changing the subject and I felt my face turn red.

"No."

"You would like him to?"

"I don't know," I said. "I... I wouldn't hate it if he did."

"Then we must pick something out that makes you look more gorgeous then you already are." Mom said and kissed my cheek. We continued to look around for about a good couple of minutes before retreating to the dressing room where everyone else was. Marie stepped out of the dressing room and was dressed in a dark emerald dress that matched her eyes.

"You look great Marie."

Marie made a weird sound that I couldn't tell if she was saying something or just making a weird sound. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Thanks for telling her that. She won't complaining about the fact that I made her put it on and she isn't going to prom."

"I'm not going because I don't have a date." Marie said.

"But she wants one," Camille whispered and I chuckled.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Matthew Good." I whispered and we both laughed a little louder.

Marie glared at us. "Shut up!"

"You guys didn't find anything." Aunt Rosalie said, changing the conversation.

"Yes unfortunately we have hit rock bottom. I think we should hit a restaurant now." I suggested.

"Wait I have something." Camille said running out of one of the dressing rooms back in her normal clothes. She had a dress in her hands and gave it to me. It was a sleeveless dress with a ruffled skirt that started out pick but got darker as it went on and even though pink wasn't my favorite color it looks great on me.

"It's very nice."

"Yeah I know." Camille said. "Now go try it on."

I grabbed the dress and walked into the dressing room. When I had the dress on, I couldn't help but I stare at myself in the mirror. I had planned to go to a prom. I was going to go with Jake and like most girls I was looking forward to it. But then my parents woke me up at three in the morning one day and told me that the only guy I loved was die and my dream of prom went with it.

Now things were different.

Maybe I could finally get a great prom night that most girls dream about.

"You look gorgeous, honey." My mom said when I walked out.

"Yeah you look beautiful." Another voiced said. I turned to the side to see Skylar and Ava. _Yes there is my something different_ , I thought. "I mean... you know- that dress just looks amazing- on you but you always seem to like pretty." Skylar stuttered. "Ava please help me."

Ava laughed, "My dear stuttering friend is trying to say is that you look more amazing then you normally do."

"Well tell that stuttering friend of yours thanks." I said. "So why are you guys here?"

"I'm picking up my dress and Skylar is scared that Mark is going to kill him so I'm his body guard for the day." Skylar's face turned red and he stared at his shoes. "Hey I'm going to wait outside." She said and my mom walked somewhere else.

"You're going to prom?" He asked. I wanted to so say no but hell I looked great, I wanted to go to my junior prom, and dammit I wanted Skylar was to take me there.

"Well maybe if this cute little redhead my boy that I know would ask me." I said and his smiled.

"I know this cute redhead boy that you speak of and he really wants to ask the really beautiful girl with the bronze curly hair to prom but her mother said that I couldn't ask until we go on a date." He said. I wanted to curse about at my mother but I also want to send her a high five.

"I think I agree with that." I told him.

"Well I can't say that it's worse thing in the world." He said.

I bite my lip and we stood there for a couple seconds in awkward silence. "Just to make sure, we are talking about you and me, right?" He asked and I don't I could shake my head faster. "Alright then." Skylar walked towards me and I thought he was going to kiss me or hug me but Sky grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully make those date plans soon."

Sky walked away and every worry that I hadseemed to disappear.

 **A/n and scene! I'm going to bed and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **A/n so i edited this and I was going to add more but then i was like no so here is this.**


	7. DINNER

**A/N hey so stuff happens in this chapter. these kid's parents met and then other stuff happens. I'm so excited for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please excuse all errors. sorry i've been busy lately.**

 **Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

 ** _Renesmee_**

"I like that one." Camilla said after I came out of my room in probably the twenty-second dress I had tried on. "You've said that every one." Marie said. "I don't really think redis your color." I sighed before retreating back to my room. Tonight was the dinner with Skylar, his mom, and my parents. Even though my parents don't eat that type of food and we barely knew his family. "I invited you two over so that we could do our English project and watch TV. You guys can leave." I told them.

"No way. If we leave, you will go over to Sky's house in flannel and ripped jeans." Camilla said. "Now tell us everything you know about Skylar."

"Um- He's from Florida, only child, lives with his mother who is a mystery writer, and his middle name is Ashcroft." I told them before coming out in my favorite sunflower dress. "I'm picking this dress and there is nothing you can do about this."

"That dress doesn't say anything about wanting him." Marie said.

"No, it says hey there are flowers on this dress and I like it like that." I explained. "Are we done?"

"No what are you going to do with your hair?"

"Wear like this." I twirled my long bronze hair and placed it on my shoulders. Camilla was about to say something elsebut Marie interrupted her, "Whatever. I'm goingto psych out Nate before his date with Marigold. You coming, Cami?" Camilla jumped up, grabbing her bag. "Tell us everything when you back." Marie yelled as they walked out my room.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I was freaking out in probably ever way possible. I was going out to dinner with parents, the guy I like and really want to date, and his mom. This will some how work out with my parents being vampires can't eat food and the fact that is will probably be the most awkward dinner I will be at. I've been on dates before but that was with a guy who knew my parents, was a werewolf, and was there when I was born.

Okay now that I think about it my last relationship was a little weird.

"Hey, you look cute." My mom said as I walked to the living room. "Edward, does she look cute?" My dad looked up from the couch, "You look adorable, Nessie." I made face and hit him with a pillow, "Please when we are at dinner, don't call Nessie. Never mind, just don't call me that at all." I said and he just laughed.

"We called that when you were little and you liked it." He said.

"Well then I realized that there is a sea creature with the same name." I told him.

"That's what I said!" My mom shouted. "Are you ready for your date with Skylar?"

"It's not a date when both of our parents are going to be there." I told her and she just rolled her eyes. "Why did you guys schedule dinner? You guys aren't able to eat."

"Excuse us if we would like to met out daughter's-"

"Don't say it!"

"Friend! Our daughter's friend!" My mom said. "The Fishers are also new in town so we're going to be nice and make friends with them."

I sat down on the couch next to my dad who was re-watching episodes of _The Office_. Watching TV seemed to calm me for a little bit. You don't be nervous, I thought, you've been on dates before just not with a human who you've lied to about most of our life. My thoughts just made me worse so I tried to focus on them too much but they are hard to ignore.

The Fishers lived in a neighborhood next to the one that my mom used to live so we knew the way but since we lived in the woods, it was like a ten-minute drive. When we got to their house, I couldn't help but smile at it. Their house was big with a million windows and was painted a beautiful shade of blue. The front yard was covered in giant trees ad flowers and there were archways leading up towards a giant wooden door.

"This is beautiful," My mom said.

"Yes," I agreed. "It really is."

We walked up to the door and I stood there for a couple seconds, just starring at the giant door. "Honey, you know that the door won't open unless you knock right." My dad said. I rolled my eyes, brought my hand up and knock on the door.

 ** _Skylar_**

When I heard my mother opened the door, I nearly fell out of my chair. It was happening. The dinner with Renesmee and her parents was happening right now. I looked in the mirror one more. My hair looked fine and I was wearing a shirt that good things have happened when I wore.

"Skylar they're here!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs. It's going to be fine, I told myself. Just don't acted weird or do anything weird. I walked down the stairs and tried to fall over when I saw Renesmee. She looked so freaking beautiful. Renesmee looked ather parents who looked incredibly young to have a teenage daughter. She did saythat she was adopted but when did they adopted? "Hi," She said sweetly.

"Hello." I gave her wave and she waved back.

"I didn't know what you guys eat so I just made pasta." My mom said. Her parents said something and they began wondering around our. We just stood awkwardly in the hallway. "How are you?" I asked her.

"You mean since I saw you yesterday. I brought a prom dress, went to lunch, then drove home, watched a whole a lot of TV, than study for the Algebra II test on Monday, and now I'm here." She said, tucking her hair behind her hears. "How about you?"

"I helped Ava with her prom stuff, I bought some books, then I continued to ignore my dad's phone calls." I smiled. "It was a pretty productive day."

"Sure sounds like it." We went back to the awkward silence. "I like your house." Renesmee said. "My mom used to live in a neighbor near here."

"I like the house too. It's bigger than the one in Florida and my mom has tried very hard to make it." I said. Renesmee nodded and began walking up the stairs. "Um... where are you going?" I asked her. "I want to see your room." She said. "Are you going to show me where it is?" I nodded my head and lead her up to my room.

Thank god I cleaned my room!

When I opened the door, Renesmee giggled and I felt embarrassed. My room was covered in a dark shade of blue and I had those glowing stars on the ceiling of the room (not because I've been scared of the dark, I'm just really into constellation). The rest of my room was filled posters and pictures of the planets and constellation. Astronomy is my favorite subject.

"Wow!" She said with a giant smile. "You're a giant space nerd."

I looked down at my feet, "That's not what I meant." Renesmee said. "It's really nerdy in a cute. It's adorable that you find space interesting. I was laughing because it kind of funny that your name is Skylar and you like space." I brought my face up and looked into her eyes. She gave me a soft smile. "Thanks." I said. "You're not the only person who has thought the name is funny."

"I love the glowing stars," She said.

"Yeah, I always have them." I said. "I'm not scared of the dark if that's what you're thinking."

She did that adorable laugh thing and my heart nearly exploded. "Hey can I ask youquestion?" I asked and she nodded. "Um... Not to be weird but how old are yourparents because they look like they are in their early twenties?" Renesmee gave me an unsure and continued walking around my room. "Why don't tell them that? They would love to hear that." She said. "They are in their thirties and got married right after high school."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

Renesmee walked over to one of the boxes and stopped. "Who's this?" I walked over to her and saw that she was looking at a very old picture of Beth and I. "Oh that's my ex-girlfriend, Beth," I said. Her face fell and I knew that I probably should have but the boxes away. "When did you two broke up about?" She asked.

"About two months away. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to hang to anything when I moved." She nodded her head but didn't look at me. "Maybe we should godownstairs," Renesmee said. She was heading towards the door but I stopped her.

I don't really know why I did it but I leaned forward, wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her. I had only kissed three other girls in my life. Elizabeth Crown in the third grade, my first girlfriend Sarah, my last girlfriend Beth, and now Renesmee.

It wasn't like all those kisses on television when the guy kisses the girl and they start making out. It was a gentle kiss that was sweet and amazing. It was very thing I had wanted all week. She placed her armsaround my neck and kissed me back. It was electric and magical. It was fucking amazing! "That was nice," Renesmee, said when we pulled anyway. I nodded my head, "Yeah it really was." We just stood there, starring at each other before leaning in and started kissing again. Now this was like those kiss on TV and I wasn't complaining.

I didn't want to end but we had to pull away because we need to breath. Someone coughed and we jumped apart, it was Renesmee's dad standing in the doorway. "Hey guys," he said with a smirk on his. I looked over at Renesmee whose face was bright red. "Dinner is ready if you guys are still hungry."

Renesmee sighed and walked out of the room. I followed behind her and we went down to dinner.

Please don't this be awkward at all.

 ** _Renesmee_**

I knew that my dad had told my mom and his mom about us making out in Sky's room. I mean I'm not complaining because damn that boy can kiss but it's very weird when your parents are talking about minutes alter and your dad walks in on that kiss which makes it very weird.

My mind was blurred so much because of that kiss. First all I want was to be with Skylar and I thought that the feeling was mutual but then I found out that his ex-girlfriend broke up with him a two months go which means I might be a rebound. I don't want the first guy I date after Jake to just be rebound. I want something real.

"So you guys have lived here along time?" Ms. Fisher asked.

"We both moved here in high school and that's where we met. After we adopted Renesmee, we moved away from a couple years but we came back her freshman year of high school." My dad explained.

"Renesmee was adopted? She looks so much like you two?"

"She was my brother's kid. We took her in after he passed." Skylar's mom let an aww and Sky put a hand on my back, trying to comfort me. I just took a giant bite of the pasta and nodded my head so I wouldn't have to talk. I hated lying about my parents. It felt good that my grandfather really knew about me but everyone else thinks that I'm just a kid that they pity.

"We've moved around a lot because of my job. I know that authors don't really have to move around but I find that I write better and more sources are also much better." Ms. Fisher said. "It's been hard but we've made it through. Skylar likes the Florida weather then this."

Skylar made face, making my mom laugh. "I was the same way when I first moved here. I lived in Arizona with my mom after my parents divorce but when I moved back, it took a while but I got used to it and now I'm still here." I rolled my eyes, knowing why this story was going.

"How did you get use to it?" He asked.

"I got a reason to keep around." She smiled at my dad and kissed her on the cheek. Ms. Fisher aww again and I smiled. I felt something touch my hand and I looked down to see Skylar brushing his hand against mine. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be but my mind was still stirring about what Skylar and I were. Maybe I was rebound or maybe I was his reason.

After dinner, Ms. Fisher was showing my mom a recipe and my dad was looking around at all the books and records. I was sitting on the couch, thinking about everything. "Hey," Skylar said, sitting down next to me on the couch. "So that kiss-"

"Wait!" I interrupted and he shut his mouth. "I know that we kissed twice and they were both amazing but that girl broke up with you two months."

"I'm over her."

"I really like you, Skylar but if this is going to happen, I need to know if I'm more than just a rebound." Skylar ran a hand through his red hair and leaned back onto the couch. "I really like you too." He said. "You aren't a rebound to me."

"You mean it?" I asked.

"A hundred percent." We talked for a couple more minutes until my parents announced that we had to get home. As our parents said goodbye, Skylar walked me out. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said.

"It was pretty fun." He leaned in to kiss and when our lips nearly touched, I pulled way. "Okay," I said, pulling my purse around my shoulders. "You can take me out on a date Wednesday night." Skylar's eyes widen, "What?" He asked. "If you want this to happen and to kiss again than you have to take me out on a date."

"Um…okay." He said.

"Great!" I cheered. I leaned forward and kissed him one the cheek. "I'll see you Monday!"

 **A/n this was fun to write! please excuse all errors so this story will be post every other weekend**


	8. LOVE

**A/n I'm on fall break and I got my wisdom teeth out so I not going to be able to do anything for a couple day so I'm hoping to do nothing but write. I'm having a lot of fun writing this even though no one is reading it. please excuse all errors**

 **Song: 80s film by Jon Bellion**

 _ **Renesmee**_

"I- thought - you wanted- to - wait." Sky said in-between kisses. After the dinner, I had told we weren't going to kiss again until our date on Wednesday but it's Monday, we haven't gone on our date. Instead we skipped our last class of the day so that we could make-out in the front seat of Ms. Fisher's van. "I know but I really - really like - kissing you." I said before my pressing my lips against his again. It wasn't the most comfortable places to make out with the wheel digging in my back and I was sitting on Skylar's lap but hell I couldn't stop kissing him.

It was like a freaking drug.

Every since that kiss Sunday, I've wanted to just kiss over and over again and a lot of others things. I felt Skylar move his hands to my hair and pulled on the hair tie that kept my hair up in a ponytail. I smirked against his lips before pulling away, "You like running your hands through my hair?" He smiled and ran his hands up my arms. "I could ask you the same thing." I pulled my hair out for the tie and flowed around my shoulders.

Sky pushed some of my hair out of face and place his hands on my cheeks, bring our faces closer together, "You're beautiful." He whispered sweetly. When he said those words my heart melted and I kissed him again. This kiss was sweet and special. Fuck, I thought, I'm thinking fall in love with him. That me change that sentence. I think I've been in love with this guy since the minute I saw across the parking a lot. "Renesmee," He said pulling away but I kissed him again knowing what he was about to say but he just pulled away go. "I have to go."

"No." I groaned, pressing our foreheads together. "Please just reschudule so we continue kissing." Sky laugh, "I have to do this project because unlike you miss Genius I'm not that great when it comes to school. Ava promised me that she would help me tonight." I made a face and he just smiled and gave my another sweet kiss. "Why can't I help you with the project?" I asked. "For the same reason, we skipped the last class of the day." He leaned forehead and pressed a kiss against my neck. "But I still wish that I could stay here." Sky muttered against my neck before placing another kiss.

"Then stay." I said. My breath hitched as he continued to press kisses against my neck. My hands which where now in his hair. "I can't," He whisper but continued kissing my neck, his hands slowing creeping up my tank top. The air in the car seem get hotter and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I felt Sky smile against my neck and I brought his head from my neck and kissed him deeply.

We kissed for a couple more minutes before it's finally time for us to leave. I straight out my tank top and put my hair back up. Skylar ran his hands through his hair, trying not to look like he had just spent the whole hour with kissing a girl in his car. "That was fun," I said when we got out of the car and walked towards Darcy. "Yeah I'm glad I didn't have to wait for Wednesday to do it again." I nudged him in the same before grabbing his hand. "Do I still to wait for Wednesday?" He asked.

"No I think that if the hour we spent in the car proved anything is that, we definitely shouldn't wait." I didn't realize that I was leaning in again until we were inched apart. Our lips were about to touch again but then a familiar voice shouted, "Oh Nessie!" I looked over to see Nate, Stefan, Marie, and Camilla coming down the steps of the school. "Nessie?" Skylar said and I hide my face in my hands. Why, I thought. "Hello Skylar." Nate said. "Where have you to been? Practicing human biology?" I felt my face turn red and Skylar looked down at his feet. "I wasn't like that." I muttered which just made them laugh more.

"I have to go." Sky said to them before leaning and kissing me, deeply. I heard Stefan and Nate snickering and gave them the finger. Sky pulled away, "I'll see you later." I nodded my head and my heart fluttered as he walked off. I turned back to my cousin to see them starring at me, waiting for me to explain. "You told us that you were waiting." Marie said.

"I was going to wait to kiss him until we went on but I couldn't help it."

"Wait you guys just kissed?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah."

"So you guys didn't have sex?" Camilla asked.

"What? No! I've explained this before I don't want to do it until marriage." I could tell that they were all rolling their eyes at me but I didn't care. It's what I wanted to do. My parents do it and so will I. Why can't they just understand that? "Ren, we know that's want you planned but we thought-"

"You thought what?"

"We thought that since Jake's die and Skylar is mortal, you would rethink everything." Stefan said. "Look Jake was a werewolf and could live for alone and you two were imprinted so he would have done anything for you which meant waiting. But Skylar isn't like that. He's mortal and his time limited. Sky doesn't haven't time to wait around for you. He's going to want other things."

I shook my head, "Your wrong. Sky and I care a lot about each other. He wouldn't ask me change how I think." Camilla stepped forward trying to give me a hug but I stepped back. "It's my choice to be with him and I don't really need you guys getting involved." I walked away from them even though I could hear them shouting my name. I got on Darcy and drove home. When my mom saw me, she ran outside and I fell into her arms and let everything out.

She carried me to my room and laid me bed on my bed. "Okay it's baby." She whispered into my hair after I had explained everything. "Everything will be fine. They're just looking out for you."

"I love him," I said between sobs and she held my tighter. "I know little nudger." My mom never left my side as I cried. As I explained why I was scared of falling in again, scared of what he might expected from, scared because for the first time in my life I didn't know what was the best chance.

 _ **Skylar**_

"Renesmee," I said pulling away from the kiss but she just kissed my again. We had both gotten to school and we both walked each other to classes. We sat at different tables at lunch and I couldn't help but not look at her. She caught me looking every time and did that freaking adorable smile that caused me to only want to look at her more. I was about to get ready for art class when I got a text that say:

 **Renesmee: hey meet me outside your car. we're skipping class**

 **Me: why? are you okay?**

 **Renesmee: just meet me at the car**

She was sitting on the hood of the car when I got there. "Hey what's -" She cut me off a kiss and I wasn't complaining at all. The kiss we had share on Sunday was wonder and I couldn't forget it. Then we moved into the front seat and had been there for while but even thought I didn't want it to end, had an english project with Ava and I promised my mom I would get As this semester. "I have to go," I said pulling and she groaned, pressing her forehead against mine. "No. Please just reschudule so we continue kissing." I couldn't help but laugh. "I have to do this project because unlike you miss Genius I'm not that great when it comes to school. Ava promised me that she would help me tonight."

Renesmee made a face and I kissed her again. "Why can't I help you with the project?" She asked. "For the same reason, we skipped the last class of the day." I leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against her neck. "But I still wish that I could stay here." I muttered against her neck. I placed another kiss there and I felt her shiver. "Then stay." She said. Her hands went up to my hair and her breath hitched. "I can't," I whispered but I still pressed my lips to her neck. My hands started moving up her shirt and I heard her let a soft moan.

I couldn't help but smiled. She pulled me up my shirt and started kissing me again. We kissed for a couple more minutes before it was really time for me to leave. Renesmee straight out her tank top and placed her hair back into pony tail. I heard laugh as I fixed my hair. She grabbed my hand and we walked towards her bike. "That was fun," She said. "Yeah I'm glad I didn't have to waitfor Wednesday to do it again." She nudged me in the side, "Do I still to waitfor Wednesday?" I could help but ask.

"No I think thatif the hour we spent in the car proved anything is that, we definitelyshouldn't wait." She leaned forward and before our lips could someone shouted, "Oh Nessie!" We both looked over to see all Renesmee's cousin walking towards us. "Nessie?" I asked her and she placed her head in her hands from embarrassment.

"Hello Skylar." Nate said."Where have you two been? Practicing human biology?" I looked down at my feet and I felt Renesmee flush, "It wasn't like that," She muttered and her family members just laughed. "I'm afraid I have to go," I said before leaning over to Renesmee and kissing her deeply. She kissed me back and I heard Nate and Stefan laughing. I pulled away and smiled at her, "I'll call you later." I promised her and she nodded her head.

Ava was waiting by my car when I got there and she rolled her eyes when she saw me. "What?" I asked her. "Addison Keller told me that you and Renesmee weren't in art class today."

"So?"

"Oh come on! You had dinner with her parents on Sunday, you two walked each other to class, you wouldn't stop staring at her during lunch, and I saw you kissing her in front of her cousins." She said and I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Admit you're hooking up with Renesmee Cullen!" Ava cheered and now I was rolling my eyes. "First I'm not my hooking up with her. We've only kissed about three or five and secondly you sound way to happy about the fact that you thought we were hooking up."

Ava shrugged and hoped into my van. "You brought a rain check right?" I nodded my head. It seemed like I couldn't go anywhere with my rain coat. "Where are we going because you've never told me?" Ava smiled and said, "I'm being mysterious, Skylar. Your project is about writing a location and I have a friend that lives in a really cool spot."

"If you aren't going to give me the location are you at least going to give me directions?" I asked and she smiled and unfolded a piece of paper. "Of course I am." I started the car and began driving. "So do I get details on what happen with Renesmee?" Ava asked. "Are you two dating?"

"You seem really interested in this." I said.

"I just want to know alright. The way you talked about that Beth made it sound like you two were just friends who were had a falling out. You didn't sound heartbroken or like you ever loved her." I sighed and gave in. "I don't know if we are dating but we did kiss Sunday. Then we planed a date on Wednesday and she said that I couldn't kiss her again until the date but today we skipped last period and made in here." Ava made a gross sound even though she was still smiling. "Do you love her?" Ava asked.

"I've only known her for a week." I said but that wasn't really what I meant. I think I really was in love with her even though I had only known her for a week. "But yeah I think I love her." Ava slapped in the arm and cheered. I wanted to roll my eyes again but instead I just smiled and laughed. I was in love with the prettiest and smartest girl ever and I never wanted it to end.

"How did you know that you were in love with Liam?" I asked her and Ava face turned red. "Um.. well we were friends for years and then one day Liam got injured and I stayed at the hospital all night with him. The next day he asked me out and I said yes. We went on a couple dates and I realized I was so much fun I was having dating him. One day I asked him why he decided to date me and he said because of that night at the hospital that I was there for him and I was always there for him. He always wanted me to be with him and I always want to him to be there for me."

"You guys are cute." I said and she twirled the necklace around her. "Yeah." She said. "I really love him. The place that Ava had brought me to was called La Push and it was beautiful. "This place is so pretty." I said. "I know this is where most people come to spend their weekends." I understood that. I would always want hang out here. There was a tall girl, walking towards us wearing a giant a coat. She had long black hair and bronze skin. "That's Marigold. She's my friend who lives around here."

Ava and Marigold hugged and then she introduced me to Marigold. "Wow you lived in Florida and now you live here?" I nodded and Marigold laughed. "Well as you see, you'll have to use the weather." She said. "Yeah it's always cold here and rainy and in Florida it's nice and sunny." That just made Ava and Marigold laugh. We walked around for about 30 minutes, gathering pictures and writing down stuff. After we sat at the car and I tried writing my english paper and unlike my mom I'm not a writer in anyway. "How can your mother be a New York Times best selling author and you can't even write a english?" Ava asked me. "I clearly didn't get the gene." I said.

"So you're more like your dad?" Ava asked and I stiffened. I never wanted to talk about my dad at all! I quickly tried to change the subject, "No I'm not really like any of my parents. Why don't we go and get something to drink?" I got up the back of the van but Ava still followed me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Was it because I said you must more like your dad?"

"Ava please just drop it."

"Just tell what –"

"Ava just drop it please!" I said a little louder then I meant to. Ava's face fell and she turned around and walked away. "It looks like it might rain." She said and Marigold nodded. "You guys want to walk to my house and wait it out for a couple minutes." She said. We both nodded and followed Marigold to her house. When we got there, there was a really nice car waiting out front and waiting next to it was Nate Cullen. Marigold rushed towards him and they shared a passionate kiss. He saw Ava and I and he gave me a weird look.

"Skylar."

"Nathanial."

"You two know each other?" Marigold asked.

"I barely know him but he really knows Renesmee." He said with a cheeky smile. "Oh you're the Skylar that Renesmee is dating." Marigold clapped her hands together. "We should all go on like a giant date with us, you two, and Liam and Renesmee." I just looked down at my feet and Ava nodded. "Maybe," Nate said. "Let's go inside." As Marigold walked inside with Nate with his arm around her, I grabbed Ava by the arm; "Look I'm sorry for being really ass earlier. I just – just don't like talking about my dad alright."

"I get it," She said. "I probably should have just shut up."

"No you were trying to be a good friend." I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug. "Now I feel like I should I tell you that Marigoldlived with Renesmee's ex-boyfriend because he was her cousin." I pulled awayfrom the hug and at looked at her. "What?" Ava bite her lip from laughing, "MarigoldBlack was Jacob Black's cousin and her and Renesmee dated for along." Ava gaveme a thumbs up both and running inside the house.

Marigold had five brothers and about three cousins and they all lived together. Her aunt was there but when I asked her about her mom and dad she just changed the subject. "Hey Skylar, can I talk to you for a second?" Nate asked putting his arm around me and walking me down the hallway. His gripped on my shoulder was very strong. He pushed me into a room and shut the door, "Look I don't know why you are here at my girlfriend's house with another girl who has a boyfriend but you shouldn't be here."

"Why not? Ava is Marigold's friend and Ava promised that she would help me out with my English project." I explained. "I didn't know that Marigold was your girlfriend and how would I? I don't anything about you besides the fact that you're Renesmee's cousin and you have two siblings."

"Why didn't you just ask Renesmee to help you with the project?" He asked. This guy clearly didn't like me at all. "Because I really like her and if I asked her to help me I..." I stopped my sentence because I wasn't going say anything to her cousin but I why I couldn't work with Renesmee because I all I wanted to was make out with her. "I finish that sentence, Skylar." Nate's voice was cold and terrifying. "You don't want to."

"Finish the sentence!" He commanded.

"Fine I didn't ask Renesmee to help because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her." Nate didn't have the reaction I was expecting instead he just laughed. "I knew it." He muttered. "Renesmee thinks you actually like her for more than her beauty but you are like every guy out there. You only want to be in her pants."

"What? That's not true. All right sure I like her looks and making out her is greatest thing ever but what I like about her more is that she is kind and smart as hell. She has a great personality and honestly every time she laughs or smiles it's like seeing unicorns and ice cream. It makes feel like the happiest person ever to be alive. I lov-" I pause but Nate nodded me to continue on. "I love her and I've thought I have been in love before but it wasn't real. What Renesmee and I have it's real." The minute I said those three words it felt the weight of the world as off my shoulders.

I wanted to scream it off a cliff.

I love Renesmee.

Nate didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms and starred at me. "She is waiting for marriage." He said. "Renesmee and her old boyfriend promised each other that they wouldn't have sex until they were married. She still wants to wait though." I nodded my head. "I would do anything for her." I said. "Even if that means waiting because she is worth it." For a second I thought he was going to punch me in the face but instead he hugged me.

"Renesmee is the best person I have ever known." He said. "After Jacob passed, we all promised that we would make sure that she picked would best guy for her."

"Thanks man." I said but Nate shook his head, "I don't think you are the best man because honestly no man is ever going to be good enough for her. So if there isn't a man good enough for her than you are a close third."

"Why not second?"

"I don't like you that much." He said. Nate was about to leave the room when I asked him, "What happen to Jake? I know that he isn't around but what happened to him?" Nate sighed and stood, looking at the door for a second before answering. "Renesmee and Jake met when she was little and he always wanted to protect her. I think that why she loved him so much." He hesitated, "Jacob die in an accident two years ago." I didn't say anything and Nate opened the door and walked out.

We have stayed for about an hour before heading home. I drove Ava to her house where Liam was waiting her. "Hey we're okay, right?" I asked her. "Yeah we're okay." She said before rushing out of the car. I watched her run towards Liam and jump into his arms. When I got home, my mom was on the computer working. She gave me a wave and before continuing on. When I walked up to my room, there was someone in there on my bed.

"I know this is weird but I wanted to talk to you not over the phone." Renesmee said. I dropped my bag and reached forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and we fell onto my bed. "Wait I really did have something to tell you." She said. "I have to tell you something too but you can go first." I said helping her sit up on my bed. Renesmee took off her jacket and placed in one of my chairs. "Um… I know that things are really heating up between us and I feel like I should tell you this." I nodded my head and she continued on, "I'm saving myself for marriage and I know that you probably want something to happen but I'm not changing what I want to do."

"I know." I said.

"What?"

"Yeah I went the La Push with Ava and I met Marigold and Nate was there. He thought that I was the only with so that I could sleep with you –which isn't the case what so ever – and then I told him that and then he told about that's what you wanted to do." I explained and she looked embarrassed. "I'm okay with you wanting that." Her face brighten when I said that. "Really?" I nodded and she pulled me into hug. "I love you." I whispered into her hair.

She pulled away from the hug and starred at me. "I love you," I said louder. "I lov-" Renesmee cut me off with a kiss. "I love you too." She muttered against my lips. "I've been scared of falling in love again because what happened with Jacob but I think –"

"It's worth it."

"Yeah. I need to get over the past and just live in the present with you."

I kissed her again again and again.

 _ **Renesmee**_

I left Skylar's house feeling happier then I had ever felt before. I knew that everything was going to be okay. I wanted Skylar to be my forever and I hopefully he felt the same.

 **A/N this chapter took me two days write and it's 4000s words. That's the longest a chapter in this story has been. I feel proud because my whole face is in pain. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Annabelle strange will be updated soon.**


	9. MONSTER

**A/N so this is where more the side plot comes in. which is where stuff and I'm very excited to write it. please excuse all errors. hope you enjoy! I know Skylar and Renesmee love is kind of insta lovey but hey it's fun to right.**

 **Song: Afraid by The Neighbourhood**

 ** _Renesmee_**

I didn't know where I was when I woke up.

The only thing I knew was that I wasn't in my room.

I was lying down on the ground outside in the woods. I knew these woods though. I had grown up around these woods and I had some of my favorite memories in these woods with my family but this wasn't one of those times.

I had no idea how I had gotten there.

I tried to sit but my body hissed in pain. It wasn't the typed of pain I had before. Pain for me only lasted a couple seconds and I was able to make it through it but this was different. It felt like every bone, every muscle, and every nerve was some how broken or bruised.

My skin was covered in dirt, cuts, bruises, and blood. Some of it was my blood and the rest was from someone or something else. My tank top was ripped across the chest and my jeans were already even more ripped then before. I looked at my knuckles to see that they were also cut and bloody, "Shit!" I hissed as I tried to get up from the ground.

What had happen last night?

I remember telling Skylar that I loved him and then I started heading home. Then nothing.

As I stood up I finally got a good look at all the area around me. There was a deer on the ground. A dead deer that looked like it had been tore apart. I could see everything that was once inside the dear and it made me sick. I had see stuff like this but this time it was different.

I had lost my control.

I didn't remember what had happen that lead to this.

And if I had just done this on my own to an animal then that I couldn't be trusted at all.

I was a monster.

 ** _Skylar_**

I was surround by a very angry group of Cullens (and the one Hale) when I got to school. I meant when I said very angry. They all looked like they wanted to snap my head off. "Hey guys," I said trying to act really casual. "What's up?"

"Where is she?" The girl, Mary, asked.

"Who?"

"Don't acted dumb, Fisher." Said Stefan who in the time I have been here had never said anything to me. "Where is Renesmee?" I shrugged, "I don't know. Last time I saw her was last night." It was the truth. Renesmee had come over and I told her that I loved her and she felt the same way. It was a pretty great evening if you asked me. "What happened last night when she went over to your house?" Mary asked.

"Mary –"

"It's Marie!" She shouted and I took a step back. "Look we don't have time to screw around because my best friend is missing and her boyfriend isn't being that helpful!"

"Wait Renesmee is missing?" I asked. No one them said anything. They just all stood there. "What happened?" All of them looked surprised at my reaction. It seems Nate didn't really believed what I said to him yesterday. "Will one of you just tell what happen to my girlfriend?" I screamed.

"She didn't come home last night." Camilla said. "She went to see you and her parents never her come back and she wasn't at the house this morning."

"They're still searching for her." Nate told me. "We just wanted to make sure-"

"That I didn't havesomething to do with it?" I sighed deeply before heading towards the school. "Justtell me if you find her." I marched into the school and l tried to stay focused on the something other then the fact my girlfriend is missing. Easier said then done.

I couldn't focus at all. I was too busy worrying about her. Everyone seemed to notice that she wasn't there and they all asked me because they were too scared to talk to her family. I just told everyone that she was sick. Ava thought the fact that I was worried about my girlfriend was adorable and then Liam asked if she was lovesick and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Camilla sat next to me in French even though I didn't what to talk to her. "Are you here to blame something else on me?" I asked her.

"Look I'm sorry about what we said but we care about that girl. All right? We had a right to be worried." She pushed some of hair behind her ears and I stared down at her notebooks. "I just thought you should know that her parents found her."

"Where?"

"The woods behind her house. I don't know what happened or if she is hurt but she is still alive. We're all leaving early to go check up on her." Camilla placed all her books in her bag before standing up. "I'll see you later." She got up and walked out of the classroom. I let out a breathe of relief. She was okay. That's all that matter. When the ball rang for lunch I outside the school and called her. I called five times before someone picked up the phone but it wasn't Renesmee.

"Hello Skylar."

"Um...Hey Mrs. Cullen." I said. "I was just calling –

"To check up on my daughter? She is asleep right now." She said. The five phone calls probably made it clear. "Did her cousins tell about what happened?"

"Only that she was missing and then Camilla just told me that you guy found her."

"Let's what I thought." Mrs. Cullen muttered. "Do you know what happened to my daughter, Skylar?" She asked. I could hear the agony and pain in her voice. "I don't know what happened." She let out a deep sigh of disappointment. I knew that she was expecting more of an answer but I couldn't give her something I didn't have. "I'm sorry though. Renesmee didn't deserve this happened." Mrs. Cullen didn't say anything. For a second I thought that she had hung up.

"You are a lovely boy, Skylar." She told me. "My daughter is lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Renesmee is on bed rest and sort of grounded so she isn't a loud to leave the house and my husband and I aren't letting anyone see her." I frowned. "I tell her to call you back when she waked up." Mrs. Cullen promised. "Thank you." I said.

 ** _Renesmee_**

I don't remember walking home.

I do remember my parents rushing outside the house before being at my side not even a second later. I tried to talk thembut there wasn't any energy left in my body. My dad wrapped his arms around me and carried me inside the house. He held me tight and I could hear them both panicking. My dad laid me down on my bed as my mom run to call Carlisle. As my dad ran his hand through my hair I heard him whispered, "My dear girl what has happened to you?"

When I woke up with Carlisle wrapping my arm. The pain was still there just it wasn't as bad as it was before. I tried to talk again but only a weird groan came out. My parents rushed over to my bed and I couldn't hear them some reason. I saw their mouths moving and that was all. Everything became blurry soon and I fell back into the darkness.

This time when I woke up the room was empty and all the pain had disappeared. My arms were still wrapped up though and I was wearing different clothing then I was before. I was in my favorite fuzzy pjs that were pink and covered in frogs and a giant plain black shirt. There were like fifty other blankets placed on my bed, probably my mom doing.

I heard a loud rumbling outside the door and then suddenly the door burst open and my parents ran in. The both jumped on the bed and cradle me with kisses and hugs. "You've been out of a whole day. It scared the shit out of us, kid." My mom said. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I said. "I can't remember anything." The both starred at me in shock. Remembering something is one of the main points of my power. But when I can't remember something that's probably means something is very wrong. My parents tried everything to see if I remember, my dad read my thoughts and I tried to show them even though I couldn't remember anything but my mind was like a blank sheet of paper.

"It just doesn't make sense," I overhead my dad say on the phone. My mom sitting next, running her hands through my hair, tried to calm me down. She was held my tight like she scarred that I was leave again. I couldn't blame her though. I didn't want to leave this room at all right now. "Sweetheart, stop listening. It will just make you more nervous." She told me. "Skylar called." The mention of Skylar's name made me smile and my mom laughed. "He won't stop calling your phone. I answered to tell what was wrong and he sound so disappointed that it was me."

My smile grew, "Really?"

"Yeah and your cousin were convinced that he had something to do with it and they surround him in the school parking lot." My smile turned into a giant frown and I let out an annoyed groaned. I love my cousins but if they make the stupid decisions sometimes when they think my decisions are questionable. "They annoy and make stupid choices because they love." My mom said.

"Then it's too much love."

"You've always been there for them and they want to look after you. I mean they don't really need to because you have your dad and he would literally do anything for you and your safety." I nod and snuggle closer to her. In this family we are everything to each other. We will always protect each other and be there for each other when one of us is down. "I told Skylar I loved him." I blurted out and I felt her stiffen.

"Oh."

"I know it's happening all so fast but I can't help how I feel." I said. She nodded her like she understood but her face said something else. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Mother you can't lie. Tell me what you thinking!"

I made my big eyed and pouty face and she sighed. "Fine have you ever stopped to think about the fact that he is a human and you are half human and half vampire, who eat animals and regular food, glows in the light, dated a werewolf and have been since the minute you born, have a whole family of vampires and some of have powers, you have powers, you are really ten years old because you age very fast, and am I missing something?"

"The fact that I nearly kill you when you pregnant and giving birth, my whole existence nearly started a war, I almost had to run off with my dead werewolf boyfriend because I nearly started a war, also my dead werewolf boyfriend was in love with you and you kissed him, my dad wanted an abortion when he first found out that you were pregnant with me, and the best one that you and dad talked to me when I was still in your womb because my father - the man I share my dashing looks with – can read minds." When I was done saying all of that out loud, I realized that my life was seriously crazy.

"First please stop bring up the abortion thing. Your father loves you and he thought that you were going to kill me. Second, I know that you like having your own opinion when it comes to your life but you have think about this stuff before you told him how you felt. Almost everything that Skylar knows about you is a lie." I knew that she was right but like I said everything about my life is crazy.

"I know that I should tell but that list is so long and I'm scarred that I after I tell him everything that he won't like that me. That the real truth will shatter the imagine of what he the girl wants and thinks I am." I ducked my head under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding from reality," I muttered.

"I see. For how long?" By the tone in her voice, I could tell that she was mocking me. "Until I die!" I shouted. I knew it's impossible for someone like me to die but I can be a very dramatic. "Sure." I could tell that she was trying not to burst out into laughter. "I'm going to tell you this now since you're hiding from your problems, you are grounded."

I pushed the covers away from my face and stared my mother die in the eyes, "What?"

"Grounded. Meaning that you aren't allowed to leave this room or the house until we decide that you are well and in control enough to leave the house." She patted me on the head and smiled. "This what happens to teenage girls who sneak out of the house, scare their parents, and then are found in the woods."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

One time when I was little, it snowing outside. The last time we were facing the Renesmee's existed almost started a war thing so this time I was excited to have some fun in it without everything that had happened the year before. I looked about six years old but I was just about one. My mother hated snow and she wouldn't go out in the snow with me. This was before three months before Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie took in Stefan and my dad was out of town so I was alone.

It snowed for about a week and I was done with my mom and her not hanging out with me, so I sat outside in the freezing and wouldn't come in until she came outside. My plan worked a little when it got dark and I was really tried, she came outside and sat down with me. I had always thought that my mother was one of the beautiful in the world and in the snow with the flakes sticky in her long brown hair and eye lashes, she looked like something you see in a painting.

We didn't say much. We just sat there and watched the sun go down. She carried me inside and I asked her why she only came out during those last couple minutes. She told me that she was always stubborn and I was too and the chances were that we were going to like different things but when she watching me sit around, she knew that she loved me enough that sit though the freezing cold.

The next day, I dragged her outside and we had the perfect snow. That day has always been one of favorite memories. I realized two things that day too.

People will also have a different way of seeing things then you.

If you love someone, you should be willing to go through anything for them.

I spent the afternoon sleeping and reading and watching TV. My parents were clearly nervous about what had happened because they just sat outside my room the whole time. I looked over at my phone to see that it was blown up with text messages from everyone. Literally most everyone in my family had text me, so people from school that somehow got my number text me, and then there were ten texts from Skylar.

 **Skylar- Good Morning! I love you and I can't wait to see you**

 **Skylar- Hey, are you okay? Because your cousins surround me in the parking and said you were missing**

 **Skylar- I don't know if you're going to read this but Camilla told me that they found you and I just want to know if your okay**

 **Skylar- Mrs. Cullen if you are still on Renesmee's phone then please stop reading these messages**

 **Skylar- so you aren't answering which means you are either die or breaking up with me or you just don't want to talk**

 **Skylar- please don't be die**

 **Skylar- please don't break with me**

 **Skylar- please don't break with me then die!**

 **Skylar- put me out of my misery, Cullen**

 **Skylar- that's it! I'm finding a bus to throw myself in front of**

I smiled and thought about not texting him to see what other crazy texts I could get but I didn't want the bus to really happen so I decide to be a nice person.

 **Me- how's bus hunting?**

 **Skylar- poorly. There are a lot of cars though**

 **Me- you said bus**

 **Me- you should keep to your word, Fisher**

 **Skylar- I'm starting to rethink it now**

 **Me- good because what would I without my prom date**

 **Skylar- your not official prom date because your parents said I had to take you out first**

 **Skylar- that was going to happen today but I heard someone got grounded**

 **Me- I got grounded because I went out and I told this cute red head that I was in love with him**

 **Skylar- Ohhh**

 **Skylar- was he cute?**

 **Me- better kisser**

 **Skylar- I bet**

 **Skylar- I miss you**

 **Me- it's been a day and half**

 **Me- but I miss you too**

 **Skylar- when you will you be released from the prison?**

 **Me- I'm just in my house**

 **Me- when my bed rest is over and my parents decide I can be ungrounded.**

 **Skylar- when is the bed rest over?**

 **Me- two weeks**

 **Me- I'm also sort of sick**

 **Skylar- how will I make two weeks without?**

 **Me- we will always have texting**

 **Me- imagine with we had to write each other in letters**

 **Skylar- I have never loved technology more**

 **A/n omg that was a lot of texting. if it had been emailing it would have been a chapter in fifty shades book. this was going to be longer but I'm so tried. I hoped you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. MEETING

**A/N heyyyyyyyyyy! I went out of town and now I'm back but school is starting back up so I'm busy getting ready and I've been trying to go back and edit this because ERRORS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please excuse all errors! also I should probably mention that this story only has like less ten chapters left.**

 **Song: The kids aren't alright by Fall Out Boy**

 ** _Renesmee_**

We texted for hours until my dad came up and said that we were having a family meeting. "Seriously?" I asked.

"We have to try and figure out is happening."

"And inviting the whole family is the way to do that?"

He nodded and reached down to pick me up but I pushed him. "Do you really think that after everything, I'm going to let you let you walk?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Of course not." I wrapped the blankets around my body and called out, "STEFAN!" Stefan marched into my room and looked really annoyed.

"What is she doing to make you do that?" My dad asked him.

"She won't text me song lyrics anymore." He said and my dad snickered as Stefan put his arm under my neck and my knees, picking me off my bed.

"Thank you, Stefan." I said and he grunted in response. We walked into the living where my whole family was sitting down with every worried looks on their faces. If my family had one thing in common was that we all had ran into trouble either before or after they were turned. But no matter what we can't ever escape trouble. When they saw me, they all tried and failed to put on bright smiles. "You all look like you just came from a funeral." I said. It was true, every single one of them was wearing black.

"Renesmee!" My mom snapped.

Stefan dropped me onto one of the chairs and I wrapped my blankets closer to me. "Let's just get thing over with."I muttered. I would have much rather be upstairs texting my boyfriend and watching Smallville or reading a good book but no I'm here about a conversation with my family who I'm pretty mad at the moment due to the fact that they won't keep out of my business.

They started talking about everything, I wasn't really paying attention to any of it. The truth is I had no interest in knowing what was had happen to me. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Even though this cat can't die, I has no interest in finding any that could danger me or anyone that I care about. I don't care if that makes me a coward but sure as hell I know that I can't handle losing someone else in my life.

Camilla was watching me from her spot on the couch, starring down at me with her golden eyes. She didn't have powers that could let her read or enter the mind but she would somehow know when something was wrong or what I was thinking. Camilla had a way of getting through to people. Well she had a way of getting through everyone and everything. That's probably why her and Stefan worked out. She was the only person who could understand him and get pass his weird walls. For most of us, it took a couple of weeks or months but for her it took two seconds.

"Renesmee." My grandmother called out, breaking my train off thought. "Are you paying attention?" She asked in her sweet, calm voice.

I shook my head and my dad sighed, "Look I know that you don't want to know about everything what's happening but we are trying to figure all this so that it doesn't happen again and everyone is safe."

I was about to agree with him but then I realized something. "How did you know that I didn't what to know anything about what's happening?" I asked him. My dad looked down at me with uneasy eyes and that gave me my answer. "Dad, you promised that you wouldn't get into mind!"

"I know but I'm just trying to look out for you and see if you do remember something and it isn't something I can control that well. You know that."

"I wouldn't lie about this, dad." I said. "I want just to get over all of this stuff. First Skylar got hit by that car with no one driving it and now I wake up in the middle of woods with a dead deer next to me. I just want all to go away."

"Wait there was no one driving the car?"

"There was a dead deer next to you?"

I realized that I never said anything about the fact that no one was driving the car and that there was a chance that I had killed a deer. "Yeah, did I never mention?" They all gave me a stared down and I nodded my head. "Well I guess I should mention now. When I saved Sky from that car, I went to go yell at the driver and there wasn't a driver, just a brick on the gas pedal. Then when I woke up this morning injured and hurt, there was a dead deer lying next to me and there is a chance I killed it."

"Why do you think you killed it?" My uncle Jasper asked.

"Because I could still taste it's blood in my mouth." None of them said anything. They all knew what I was talking about though. Whenever one of them had kill an animal before they had control of their hunger, the taste is still there. The taste is hard to forget and it's like a drug that you will always long for it.

"I'm calling Charlie." My mom said rushing towards the phone.

"You don't need to do that." My dad assured her.

"Yeah I don't like that granddad wants to know that I probably attacked and killed a deer." I agreed and Nate chuckled. "Something you want to say, Nathaniel?" I asked him, using my dead serious voice.

"It's nothing. Just that you keep saying that you probably killed the deer when you most likely did it." He stated.

"Well - um - I'm not talking to you at the moment. I'm not talking any of you four at the moment. Why the hell did you go and surround my boyfriend in the school parking lot?" I asked all of them, making them avoided eye contact with me. "Yeah I found out. What the hell were you thinking?" Their eyes still wouldn't meet mine so I rolled my eyes and laid back into my comfortable position.

"We were thinking about you." Marie said. "Look we don't know Skylar and you two have only known each for a week and then you just disappear. We were being cautious."

"I can take care of myself and have you met my dad, he is most cautious person I have ever met. Trust me, I don't need anyone else taking care of me." I explained.

"Renesmee! Will you please focus." My mother hissed. "I'm not calling Charlie because of the deer thing. I'm calling him because someone tried to hit your boyfriend." My mom explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea." My grandfather said.

"Why not? He knows everything now. I think it would good if he helped us out." I said. My granddad on my mom side was human and he was also a cop. For the longest time, he was kept in the dark about everything until I was born and he went to see my mom after a month apart. At the time not everything was explain to him only that supernatural creatures were real but he figure it out as I got older. "Either way we should probably call him because I haven't call in like three weeks." My parents gave me a disappointment sighed. "What? I've been really busy."

My dad placed his head in his hands and my mom looked at me in disappointment. "Maybe we should pull her out school and homeschool her again." My dad suggested.

"What? NO!" I shouted jumping up from the couch. "You said that I could finish up going to high school and then go to college."

"That was before. Now this has happened and we need to make sure that known else gets hurt."

"No one else will get hurt, dad. I promise." I said, hoping that I could keep that promise. "Just let me finish the year out, please." He didn't say anything and I went and sat back down in my chair. The meeting continued on and they did come to a decide. I would finish out my junior year then the subject would rethought. After everyone left, I went back up to my room and started texting Skylar again.

 **Me- hey you never told me about the problems with your family**

 **Skylar- yeah it's not my favorite thing to talk about**

 **Me- tell me about it**

 **Skylar- do i have to?**

 **Me- no I just want you to talk to me**

 **Skylar- I'll always talk to you**

 **Skylar- why are you so curious about my family?**

 **Me- we had a family meeting today**

 **Me- i think my parents are disappointment in me**

 **Skylar- how could that be possible?**

 **Skylar- you're probably the best kid ever**

 **Me- thanks**

 **Me- I love you**

 **Skylar- I love you too**

 **Skylar- I've planned out our date**

 **Me- really? even though I can't leave me house or see you for three weeks?**

 **Skylar- yep! I think you'll love it**

 **Skylar- I have to go I'll text you later**

 **Me- bye**

I shut off my phone and started watching Smallville. I got into episode two before my dad knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked and I just shrugged. "I'm sorry." He said, sitting down on my bed. "You know how I can get sometimes."

"Yes, I'm aware of how you can acted." I responded, keeping my eyes glue to the tv.

"I'm just worried. I'm your father being worried is something that I'm allowed to be." He said.

"There is being worried and then there is thinking that I'm lying to you and breaking the promise that you gave me." I said. "Just please leave me alone right now." He nodded and left my alone just like I asked.

 **A/N I know it's short but I'm so tired and I just wanted to finish this chapter. so yeah this story is going to have fifteen to sixteen chapters and maybe a sequel maybe. I hope you enjoy this chapter and excuse all errors.**


	11. JEALOUSY

**A/N hey kids! we have six chapters left in this story and then there will be the sequel maybe. yayyyyyy! things happen in this chapter nothing action packed just really drama filled. sorry about not posting in like two months I sort of die and then had to finish school and a had break down of sorts but I'm a little better now so.**

 **Song: Here by Alessia Cara**

 _ **Renesmee**_

Skylar and I hadn't see each other in three weeks. We had only been texting each because my parents wouldn't let me go and see him or let him come over to see me. My family had been telling everyone that I was sick which was a complete lie. I don't get sick mainly because I'm a hybrid vampire but I was really grounded though. That was real. Today was my break out day. It had been three weeks and now I was finally able to go outside but my parents have to drive me around. I was only let because we had a family baseball game and I'm one of the star players - not to brag - but my dad was letting go and see Skylar for an hour and that was enough for me. I missed him. I missed his red hair and his dark green eyes. Now I was finally able to see him.

"You have to be back by noon or we are leaving." My mom said as she pulled over to the cafe where Sky and I were meeting. "I know that your grandpa will be really disappointed but that's what happens when I'm ground." I nodded and kissed her goodbye before running out the door. He wasn't there when I walked into the shop which was disappointing. I could wait a little longer.

I did wait.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until it was a couple minutes till noon and I had to leave. I took one last sip of my drink before I headed to the door. That's when I saw him. Skylar walking on the side of the street with another girl. The girl had short straight blond hair. I had seen her before. She was the girl from the pictures in Skylar's room. She was Beth, Skylar ex-girlfriend. I watched them talk and laugh with each other and I could feel the anger bubbling inside me. I hadn't spoken to my boyfriend in three weeks expect over the phone. We finally had plans to met up then he stands me up to go to see his ex-girlfriend.

Great.

They disappeared out of my view and I was tempted to follow but I decide to be the bigger person and just go to the baseball game. There also a chance that I would have start yelling which no one wants to witness. I've had a boyfriend before and as much I loved him, he didn't have the best reaction when I was with someone else. I don't want to be like that with Skylar. What I need to do was pretend that I was cool. I paid for my drink before running back to my house which took less then a second. My family was getting ready to leave when I arrived and I put a smile on my face and walk towards them. "Hey you're back sooner then I thought." My mom said when she saw me. "How's Skylar?"

"Good," I lied. Maybe it wasn't a lie. Maybe he was doing just fine with his old girlfriend. It just wasn't with me. I felt my dad staring at me and I avoided his glaze. "He had to go and help his mom with something." My mom nodded. I didn't know if they could tell if they knew that I was lying but I didn't care. I need a distraction from everything. I really don't want to think about the fact that my boyfriend ditched me to hang out with his ex-girlfriend who I thought was still in Florida.

We all got into car and drove out to the spot in the forest where we always played. Everyone was there, having fun already even though the game hadn't even started but they were all smiling and goofing off. Before I could walk towards them, my dad grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the car. I could tell by the look on his face something was wrong and when he let go of my hand, he crossed his arms giving him the perfect dad look. "I'm sorry," He said.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted after your attack. It's just-" He paused, looking away from me. "I know that you feel like I said those things at the family meeting because I only care about our secret getting out but that's not the truth. I acted that way because if anything were to ever happen to you or your mom, I don't know what I would ever do. I almost lost you two before many times and I don't plan on it ever really happening, you understand?" He asked. I nodded my head and he continued on, "You are greatest thing that I could ever ask for - and yes even though I didn't expect to have in the first place - I never loved anything more."

He pulled me into a hug and we held onto each other tightly. "I love you too, dad." I whispered into his chest. "Even though you promised never to read my mind."

My dad rolled his eyes, "I was just worried about you." He explained. This time I rolled my eyes. "Skylar is also an idiot for not meeting you today by the way." I gave him a soft smile before we both walked towards the game.

The game finished a couple hours later (with my team winning) but by the time we got home it was almost dark out and stars were starting to appear. I got out of the car with my parents in front of me who came to a complete stop a couple feet of our porch. I looked up to find Skylar Fisher sitting on the stairs of our porch. "Hey," He said, standing up awkwardly in front of my parents. "Hello Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Cullen."

My dad and my mom said hello back before pushing pass him into the house. "We'll let you two talk."

I told them goodnight and waited until the door was shut before turning towards my boyfriend. "Where were you?" I shouted at him.

"Where were you?" He shouted back. "I've been calling you all day."

"I was out of range for my family baseball game that I told you about." I said. He was about to say something in respond which would have probably been some lame excuse but I continued on. "Did you forget about that when you were hanging out with Becca? Like how you also forgot about our plans for this morning?" Skylar's face which was filled with annoyance suddenly drenched with guilt. "Yeah after I spent three weeks in my house only texting my boyfriend, I went to go see him today and found him with his ex-girlfriend Becca or something."

He didn't say anything at first then he said, "Her name is Beth." I wanted to slap him.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say." I shouted at him. "Look I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this right now." I tried to push him but he pulled me back. "Let me go inside, Skylar." I pushed his arm away and ran into my house. I heard him shout my name as mush as I was willing to run towards him, I continued into my house.

 ** _Skylar_**

I'm an idiot. An giant and complete idiot. I now understand why women hate man because we just complete and utter idiots. I had been really excited to see my girlfriend. It was the only thing that I had talked about for weeks. In fact I had talked about see her so much that Ava said that she was getting close to punching me in the face which she almost did. I was so happy this morning but then I before I could leave the house, I opened the door to find Beth standing in my doorway. She looked the same and I was just so happy to see her and then I became the worst boyfriend in the world.

"Ren, I'm sorry." I shouted at her window. "Please!"

"Go away, Skylar! I don't want to talk you to right now!" Renesmee shouted back.

"Not until you hear me out!" I shouted. She didn't say anything back and the light from her room was turned off. I sighed in defeat and began walking towards my car. I was about to leave when Mrs. Cullen came outside to my car. "Hey Mrs. Cullen." I said, rolling down the windows. "I was just getting to leave."

Mrs. Cullen pulled open the door of my car. "Get out of the car, Skylar." She said in a very nice voice but I still got out of the car. She grabbed my arm with a very tight grip and pulled towards their house. "Come inside and go talk to her. I love my daughter but she is very stubborn so sometimes you have to make her listen." Mrs. Cullen pulled through their small but pretty house while Mr. Cullen glared at me like he was thinking for different ways to kill me. Renesmee's door was covered with glittery flowers and black sign with a said 'Keep Out' with a skull. Mrs. Cullen didn't knock on the door, she carefully pushed opened in the door and pushed me through.

Renesmee was laying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow. I don't know if she knew that I was here because she didn't say anything. I didn't think that she was asleep because no one falls asleep that fast. I couldn't help but fall wandered around her room. It was weird that I had never seen the girl I loved's room before. I hadn't even seen her house until today when I came here to find her.

Her room was pretty small but very beautiful like her. The walls were a light shade of grey and they were covered with different posters and tiny little fairy lights trailed along the room. It wasn't neat at all each surprised me. There were clothes, books, and about thirty different pillows laying on the floor and hanging from the dresser and bed, which was also covered with fifty different blankets.

There was so many different piles of different objects all around the room. One of the piles was of different pictures of her and I smiled as I looked through. There was of her with a guy that look a little older then her, his arms was wrapped around her. I'm guessing that it was her old boyfriend, Jacob. Another one was of her when she was about like eight or maybe even younger wearing a baseball cap with blue C on it, smiling brightly like I had never seen her smile before and Stefan, who looked the same like he hadn't age a day, sitting right next to her. What the hell, I thought. I turned the picture to see a date and message write on the back.

 _Stefan and Nessie on her second birthday!_

 _September 11, 2008_

The picture fall out my fingers and back onto the dresser. Maybe it just like her second birthday with the Cullens but why wasn't that explained and why did Stefan look eighteen when he was only a year old then me. I back away from the dresser, accidentally knocking over one of the many things that was laying on the floor.

I heard her groaned and sit up on her bed. "I told you to go away." She muttered.

"I said that I wouldn't until you heard me out." I respond, shutting the doors so that her parents wouldn't be listening. "Please, I love you. Just let me explain everything." I pleaded walking to her bed.

She sat up on her bed and crossed her arms, avoid to look at me which made me feel even worse then I already felt. I deserved it though. "You have two minutes or I call my dad in to carry out of my house which I don't understand how you even found my address. I live in a forest."

"Marigold told me." I explained. "I promise it wasn't for any stalkier reason, I just need it because I was planning on surprising you on our date." Renesmee smiled. It was a small smile and I think she was sort laughing at me instead of thinking about how cute it was. "I'm sorry about missing our date. I was looking forward to it so much but-"

"You ex just happened to be in town." She choked. "Why is she anyway?"

"Summer vacation." That just made her laugh. "What? That's just want she said."

"We live in Forks, Washington. It only rains here and the sun only comes out once every year. Do you honestly expect me to believe that it's her summer vacation and she left sunny Florida for wannabe Iceland?" Renesmee asked. "Look Skylar, I really like you."

"And I really like you too and that can just be the end of our conversion." I said, sitting on her bed. I placed my arms on her shoulders, she didn't push me away. "Please don't make anything out of this. Beth showed up at my house this morning and wanted to hang out. I thought I could hang out with her for a bit then met up with you later but every time I tried to leave, she keep dragging me off to do something else. I'm sorry." Renesmee looked up at me, her brown eyes were big. "You are one of the most greatest things to ever happen to me." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, pushing my arms away. "But the thing is sometimes you have to be willing to put them first."

"My life can't just be focused around you."

"I know but you could have call me and just said hey I'm with a friend and you didn't." She got up from the bed, her back was facing me on. "I'm not just something for you to have whenever you feel like it." I shook my head before I could say anything, she continued on. "I mean she knows more about you that I do. You won't even tell me about your dad." I tried to reach out to her and tell her that it wasn't the truth but she didn't listen. "You should go home. It's late."

"No, we aren't done talking." I said with my voice cracking. "It's not you tell me everything either. I've never been your house until today or your room and I never thought I would see it like this. Half the information I know about you, I got from everyone at school."

Renesmee didn't say anything but walk towards me and kissing me lightly. It wasn't like any of our other kisses. It felt cold and distance like she was saying goodbye. "I'm not saying that I'm some perfect angel. Neither of us perfect at all but neither have also know that. We both think that we are just two perfect people with no baggage which is a giant lie." Renesmee said, tucking her curls behind her ears which honestly made me looking at her hurt even more. "You should go home and we both just need sometime to think about everything. Maybe we should just slow things down for a bit."

"No," I whispered.

"We aren't breaking up so there is nothing to be worried. We both just need to think about everything. It's for the best."

"Is it?" I asked and the room went silent. I told her goodbye before I walking out of the house. I went to my car and I felt her watching me from her window. I looked back out at her and she gave me a small wave before closing the curtains and I jumped back into my car. I thought about everything she said and I knew that she was right. From the moment I had met her, I had thought nothing but that she was the perfect person. The more I got to her though that image would so draft away but nothing changed how I felt about her. Renesmee was someone I loved but I barely knew and I planned to change that.

Ava was waiting for me in my room for some reason. "Hey Ava," I said, uneasily. "Why are you here?"

"One I saw you with Beth wandering around town, what is that all about? Second I was looking through some of our high school yearbooks and I found something that doesn't make sense." She explained, pulling the one of the yearbooks out of her bag and laying them my desk. "Look at this." She pointed at one of the pictures. It was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen who looked the same that did now.

"When was this taken?" I asked.

"2006," She said. "And get this, after they graduated high school, they disappeared for a couple of months before showing up with Renesmee. According to some people, she first showed up when she was like 7 months old but like a couple days later she looked four years old."

Like the picture, I thought. "Where did you get this stuff and why are you looking through this stuff?" I asked.

"It was at my front door with a note saying it was for me and a box of other stuff." Ava explained. "I know it sounds weird and I'm probably making something out of nothing but-"

"No, I think you are on to something." I said, cutting her off. "Believe or not, I saw something at her house night that sort of involves everything that you have here." I explained everything to Ava and we talked for hours about what all this could mean. But I know what it meant. My girlfriend said that she had baggage. Things from her past that she carried around with her. Something told me that it wasn't just her past she was carrying around but it was her families too.

Renesmee Cullen was something you would admire from a far because when you go to close, it was a different path from what you expected. It was a dangerous and reckless path but sometimes you have to ask yourself what you are willing to go through to get what you wanted.

That was what I had to think about.

 **A/N yeah so this was pretty angsty but I liked. The feel that is happening with Renesmee and Skylar is only happening because they were very insta lovey and I think that if they go through stuff like this it will be more realistic. I hope you enjoyed this. sorry it took me so long to post this.**


	12. FIRST DATE

**A/N so I'm back posting fanfiction. if you couldn't tell by my sad poems and my post saying about how can't do it anymore, then you should know that I'm going through something. I got busy with school, I had some problems at school, then I got really depressed, then I got sick, and the exams happened, and then I finished school and had a break down. I'm a little better now but hopefully I can finish up the year and get more chapters upload. we only have five chapters left and then it ends and we get a sequel and a bunch of short stories based off the characters yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and excused all errors. right now I'm focusing on finishing this story.** **warning horny teenagers are making out a lot in this chapter but no sex**

 **Song: Mine by Taylor Swift**

 ** _Renesmee_**

I sat in complete silence in my parents' car as they drove me to school. School was something that I had never looked forward, even though I was attacked along with a deer, and I hoped that when I can back that someone would be there with me. But now everything is different from what I expect to come back to. My parents were still debating about me going to school after what had happen. I was still ground but not as ground as I was before, my parents had to drive me everywhere and I still couldn't leave the house without their confirmation or have at least of them with me. At first I had disagreed but the closer I got to school, the more I wished I had just kept my mouth shut.

When we pulled up to the school, my dad locked the car doors before I could get out. My mom gave him a threatening look, he just rolled his eyes, and I just sat in the back seat waiting for one of them given in and let me out or just drive me back home. Unfortunately my dad unlock the car, I said goodbye before walking towards the school. My cousins waved me to go towards them but I didn't. I wanted to be alone today. I took a page from my dad when they were inside which was wear a dark shirt, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket and look at everyone like you want them murder.

It's much easier then I thought.

It's only Wednesday, I thought. I can make it three more days. I heard someone shout my name which only made me walk faster. The person called my name again, I stopped at see a familiar red head chasing after me. Anger feel me and I was so close to just running so fast that I disappeared. "Renesmee please stop." He said.

"No."

"I thought we didn't break up." Skylar said.

I paused when I was at the door. I could have gone in. My hand was on the handle, ready for me to just push through the doors and knock over some students. I let go of the handle, turning back towards the adorable redhead. "We didn't." I said, in seemly calm voice when really it felt like all my emotions were on fire.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" He asked in a voice that was filled with sadness.

"I said that I need time to think about us." I walked towards him, placing my fingers under his chin so that he looked at me. "Things are just happening so fast-"

"I thought that wasn't a bad thing?"

"It wasn't at first but now things are happening with my family which making is making my think about everything in my life and you're in my life so I have to think about that." I explained. He nodded, moving my hand away from his face. His green eyes which were usually bright seemed dark and I hate it. It seemed like I was the bad guy to him, I probably was. But I had never been so lost that I'm scared that if Skylar follows me, he won't find a way out. "I'll see you later, okay." Sky nodded his head again, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He didn't say anything. I was about to walk away when I felt his hands on my waist, turning me towards him before he kissed me deeply. I almost forgot about the whole thinking and taking it slow. It was just him and me like it was before. I liked it this way.

We parted and I walked away from him. I spent the rest of the school day alone. Skylar even sat at a different table in art. I watched him laugh and have a good time with other people. He was allowed to hang out with other people, he just never hung out with anyone else when he was with me. I didn't even know that he hung out with anyone other then Ava, she was the only one he had ever mention to her. I don't even know his friends some girlfriend I was. How I could love someone that I didn't even know?

When school was over, I waited outside for my parents for about thirty minutes. Which turned into thirty-five minutes, then forty, then fifty, and then as you might guess, I was just sitting there for a whole hour and they still hadn't arrived. I felt my phone buzz in bag with a text from my mother.

Mom- sorry but we aren't coming to get but Skylar is

Mom- I love you and i'll see you later

As soon as I read that, the Fisher's mini van pulled up in front of the school. The tall curly redhead came out with banquet of bright yellow sunflower and a whole boxes of pop tarts. "What are you doing?" I asked with hints of laughter in my voice.

"I'm being my lovely girlfriend, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, her favorite flowers which are sunflowers and one of her favorite foods, pop tarts." He explained, handing me each item. "I made sure not to get the organic ones because your mo said that if you hate those." We laughed a little before continued on. "To prove to you that we can get through and get to know each, I'm taking you on the most romantic and cliches date of your life."

"That's so sweet, Sky." I said, sniffing the flowers and smiled brightly. "How did you get my parents to let me off the hook?"

"Long story short, I'm doing all your dad's yard work." He said. "So what do you say? Are you coming with me?" Skylar held out his hand and without hesitation, I took his hand and held tightly like if I didn't, I would somehow lose him. At least not today.

 ** _Skylar_**

The next day Ava was in some sort of spy mode. She was coming up with all sort theories and plans about everything with Cullens. I didn't agree with any of them even though I was curious about what Ren wasn't telling me about her and her family but I wanted to try and fix our relationship. I was going to do that be planning the greatest and cliches first day ever to prove to that we could get through this without breaking up.

"You aren't going to ask?" Ava asked as we walked towards the school. "You two both admitted that you have been keeping secrets from each so maybe you should ask about this secret."

"Not until I can fixes things." I told her.

Ava just rolled her eyes, "You should have just gone to see your girlfriend instead of hanging out with Beth and maybe have opened to her about your dad." I was about to argue against her but she was right and then she saw Liam and I saw Renesmee getting out of her parents car, we went our separated ways to go see them.

Renesmee looked like the poster child for a angsty teenages in leather jackets (she was only wearing dark clothes and wearing a leather jacket plus her facial expression looked she wanted to kill everyone). I called out her name but she didn't stop. She was walking really fast so I had to chase after her. The more I called her name the faster she seemed to getting and I wasn't athlete so after I awhile I had to choice to shout at her, "Renesmee please stop."

"No." She continued walking towards the doors of the school but I didn't.

"I thought you said we didn't break up!" I said.

Renesmee seemed to stiffen at my words like they were hurting her as much as me. Her hand which was wrapped tightly around the handle, released itself from it and she turned around, not moving a single step away or towards me and her eyes where glued to her feet. She whispered, "We didn't it."

I walked towards her this time, "Then why are you pushing me away?" My voice cracked a little when I asked her. I couldn't help it. She stepped towards me and I looked away from so that she was going to break up with I wouldn't have to look at her.

Renesmee placed two fingers under my chin, making me at her. "I said that I need time to think about us. Things are just happening so fast-"

"I thought that wasn't a bad thing?" I interrupted.

"It wasn't at first but now things are happening with my family which making is making my think about everything in my life and you're in my life so I have to think about that." She explained. I nodded my head like I was understanding and I pushed her hand away. She stared at me for a seconds before leaning to kiss me on the check. "I'll see you later." Before she could turn away from me, I grabbed her by the waits and kissed her deeply. She was about to push me away but then she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I liked us this way. Together, just us alone.

We part away from each other, putting us back into the crowd world. I watched her walk away back to into the school. Renesmee was the moon and I was the sun, we were both waiting for each to met in an Eclipse. We had already had our meting moment and now we both slowly slipping from each other. I would do anything just hold our eclipse just a little longer.

The rest of day we didn't talk to each other but that doesn't mean we see each other around. I tried talking to other people in art but it wasn't the same. She was staring at me though. I tried to ignore but it felt she was trying to burn holes in my neck. I hopefully that meant that she missed me as much as I missed her. Everyone seemed to notice that we were spending the day apart other then being one of those annoyingly cute couples. I got about fifty different questions about our relationship. It realize that I was being interrogated until I got to lunch and Liam, Mark, and Lindsay wouldn't leave me alone until I answered a question (Mark seemed over the moon about us not talking).

"Are you two breaking up?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you being lovey dovey like you guys normally?"

"Because it's gross."

"So you two are sick of each?"

"What? No!"

"Then why aren't you two together?" That went for about another five minutes until Ava slammed her hand hard against the table, screamed at us to just shut up. She didn't she said anything else, she just acted to us for the rest of the time. Each was a running theme for everyone today. When school was over, it seemed like everyone rushed out of school faster then they normally did. I was one those people. I really had no idea was I was going until l stopped in front of the familiar small house that I had visit last night. The Cullens were walking out of their house when I arrived when they saw that it was me, they could have been less excited.

I got out of the car to see Mr. Cullen, who had somehow got from the front door to my car in less then two seconds without me hearing anything, standing right next to my car. "Um... Hello Mr. Cullen." I said in a voice that was trying to be strong but instead came out as weak and afraid. "How are you?" He growled around his breath, stepping even closer to me so that the car handle was digger into my back. Mrs. Cullen appear more then a second later, pushing him away from me which is when I realized that I wasn't breathing.

"Skylar." Mrs. Cullen had a fake smile on her but she was keeping her husband from attacking me so I wasn't really complaining about anything. "What to do what? Renesmee is still grounded." Mr. Cullen's eyes staring at me think he was thinking about killing in anyway possible.

I gulped, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Renesmee being ground. I -"

"No." Mr. Cullen interrupted before I could even say my plan.

"You didn't even hear my suggestion."

"You want to tried and get us to agree for you to do something so that we will unground our daughter for the afternoon then you can go on a date with her." He explain. Damn, it so was spot on. It was like he could read minds. "The answer like I said before -"

"Edward." Mrs. Cullen snarled under her breath.

"Is no!" He finished ignoring his wife's protest.

"Please!" I begged. "I will literally do anything. I know that you don't like me but your daughter likes me and I really just want to make her happy."

He looked down at his wife then back at me, smiled and for a second I though was going to say yes but then just said, "No." I was close to getting on my knees and begging at this point but I feel like doing that would only let him win. Mrs. Cullen shoved her elbow into his stomach and he growled, looking back towards her. They stared at each like they were somehow having a conversation through their minds. I don't know, many it happens as you get older and married. "Fine, you and Renesmee may go on your date." He said. "But you have to come here this weekend and every day next week and help me work on my yard."

"And she has to be home by eleven." Her mom interjected.

I nodded my head in agreement before rushing into the car and driving away. I called Camilla and asked her everything that I would need to know to make this the perfect date. She explained that Renesmee loved Sunflowers and her favorite foods were pop tart, not the weird organic kind, and then milkshakes. Then she told me to just ask her on the date and she told Stefan hi then she hung up on me. I rushed to the grocery store and brought the biggest banquet of sunflowers and a whole boxes of pop tarts before I reached the school.

Renesmee was sitting on a bench outside the school, she was looking at her phone, I guess her mom had just text her what was happening. She looked up and saw me with everything, making her giggle. "What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm being my lovely girlfriend, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, her favorite flowers which are sunflowers and one of her favorite foods, pop tarts. I made sure not to get the organic ones because Camilla said that if you hate those." I gave her each item before continuing. "To prove to you that we can get through and get to know each, I'm taking you on the most romantic and cliches date of your life."

"That's so sweet, Sky." Renesmee laughed again and stiffened the sunflowers. "How did you get my parents to let me off the hook?"

I shrugged, "Long story short, I'm doing all your dad's yard work." Before she could say anything else I held out my hand. "So what do you say? Are you coming with me?" She smirked and grabbed my hand tightly. We raced into my car before heading off on our date.

 ** _Renesmee_**

We had been driving around town for more the ten minutes and Skylar still had told me anything. Only that it was a surprise. I tried naming random location to see if that would give me any clues on where or what we were doing about he still didn't say anything and it was driving me crazy! "Please." I begged him. "Just gave me a hint or something. I hate when I don't know stuff." He just laughed and didn't say anything. "You're mean." I pouted, leaning back into the passenger seat.

"You will find out when we get there." He said again. We reached a stop light and I leaned over and kissed him. Skylar laughed against my lips, knowing what I was trying to do but he didn't pull away. After a couple seconds, I gave up and pulled away from him. "You're a sore loser." Skylar laughed.

"I'm not a sore loser, I told you that I like knowing stuff so when I don't know stuff, it bugs me." I explained.

"Whatever you said, sore loser." We continued driving with Skylar's crappy music playing through out the car (I already made fun of him for it many times) until we reached the woods. At first I thought that we had just stopped because the car had broken down but Skylar pushed himself out of the door and waved out me to follow him.

"You aren't leading me into the woods so that you can kill and became a character in one of your mother's novel?" I asked him.

"No, I did that with the last girl." He joked. "Come on." He grabbed a basket from the backseat and I jumped out of the car, following him through the forest. It was a very sunny day, the light stream through the peaks of the trees give the place nice glow to it. The only sound of us walking and stepping on sticks echoed through the forest. It was nice. We were way from everything thing here, just the two of us together. After walking for about five minutes, Skylar pulled out a blanket from the basket and laid it down on the ground. I sat down and so did he, pulling out different types of food. "Here is your milkshake." He said, handing me a foam cup.

I smiled and thanked him. "How did you learn my favorite foods?" I asked him. "Camilla, Marie, or my mom?" "Camilla. I was scared that if I stayed at your house any second longer, her mom would have let go of her dad and he would have attacked." Skylar explained. We both laughed. "Your dad doesn't seem to like me very much."

"He doesn't really like anyone that isn't my mom or apart of my family." I laughed.

Skylar didn't laugh with me instead he just stared off, "Did your dad ever like Jacob?" He asked.

We both went silent, him waiting for answer and me taking giant gulps of my milkshakes. Just tell him the truth, I thought, you want to be open with each other. "To be honest, no. My dad didn't like him when he met him, mainly because of past family issues, he only dealt with him because my mom like but when Jake took a liking towards me, it took everything in my parents to not to kill." That made him laugh. "When my mom found out about how he felt, she beat him up and told to stay away from me or else." I explained.

That made him laugh even harder. "You're joking? I thought your dad was the hardass of your family." He said.

"Everyone in my family believes that they are badass of the family."

"Including you?"

"I saved you from a moving van, what do you think?" I asked, leaning towards him. He nodded lightly before pressing his lips against mine. At first it started out as innocent but I deepen the kiss and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards me. My hands went to his hair and his hands pushed my jacket off my shoulders. I shrugged it off, not removing my lips from his. I had never been more addicted to someone.

We part for air each last a couple seconds before we fell back on the blanket, his hands drifted under my shirt making me gasp. "Your skin is very hot," he muttered, kissing to my neck. I nodded and brought him back up to kiss me. It was like for a couple more minutes, I pushed him away and went back to eating. "Has everyone in your family lived here?" He asked me while we were both eating from the box of pop tarts.

"My grandfather on my side was born here, he met my grandmother and they moved here together, it ruined their married, and then my grandmother moved my mom the hell out of there." We both laughed before I continued on. "My dad's family has been everywhere but they lived in Alaska before coming here and then my mom moved back here a couple years after my dad did." Skylar nodded, shoving another pop tart into his mouth. "Where were you born?"

"Connecticut."

I gasp jokingly, "Like Gilmore Girls!"

"Sure!" He joked. "My dad was born there, he loved it, my mom hated, she blamed him for her not following her dreams, my dad met a girl, half his age, who loved Connecticut as much as he did, it destroyed their married, I moved around with my mom who is my best friend, he is marrying the very young girl, and now I hate him because he has a kid with that girl and that kid got the childhood that I should have gotten." The smile had disappeared from his face and he looked as he was going to cry.

I moved towards him, laying on his chest. "Well, pardon my language but your dad fucking missed out because you're amazing, smart, dorky, and sexy as hell."

He laughed / cried at that, "I don't think that he'll like that last one."

"No that one is just for me." I stated and he chuckled.

"Only for you." He repeated. "I like that."

"Like what?"

"Me only being yours. You only being mine, you want to be, I can't own because then that's just slavery."

I smiled before kissing him again. "I am yours." I muttered against his lips. "It's not slavery because I'm willing to be yours." We went back to kissing again which last longer then the last time. Then we stopped and went back to eating and talking like before. "How long do you think you'll stay?" I asked him. "Will your mom want to move again when the book is done?"

He nodded, "My mom doesn't like staying down in one place. When the novel is done, she finished editing for it, do a couple meetings then we move somewhere else." Skylar explain with dread in his voice. "It's funny. When I first came here, all I could think about was leaving but now the thought of leaving you scares me so much." He ran his hand through my hair as he continued. "I don't want to take things slow because if we do then I miss every second we could of had together." I kissed him again deeply, romantically, and with no intent of stopping.

How could I? I pushed off his jacket and my hands went to his shirt buttons. I had no idea what I was doing but hell I loved it. I slowly undid the first button of his shirt and when he didn't protest, I continued doing it until there weren't any buttons left. I pulled apart, giving him a good long look. He wasn't like some musclely joke but he wasn't some weakling either. Skylar was perfect. "See something you like?" Sky joked.

"No I think I made a horrible mistake." I joked back and I pretend to get up. Skylar wrapped his arms around me, pulling down before kissing me again. I seemed to get lost in his kiss every time. I never acted this reckless before but I was complaining though. I loved the feelings of his lips, the feel of the skin, running my fingers through his hair. I love him in general.

We continued kissing, his shirt had been pushed down to his elbows and my shirt, concerning the fact it was pushed up half torso, wasn't going to stay on much longer. I had no idea how long we had been kissing but my lips if they could have been bruised then they would have been. His were probably though. Our skin was probably burning from his ice cold skin meeting my hot skin. We each others destruction as well as our salvation, both of us were looking to be saved but I had a feeling that it was how we were going to lose each other.

I just wanted him here with me before that time came. He grasped the bottomed of my shirt tightly, giving me the signal that he didn't want to be the only not wearing a shirt. I apart away from his lips and he groaned in disappoint but I pulled my shirt before returning towards him but I started kissing his neck instead. He laughed as I did but I still continued. I needed him, I don't know if it was just lust but I was hungry.

Hunger. Skylar's scent was strong. It was blocking any sense I had in my brain. No, I screamed at myself, I was stronger then this. "Renesmee." Skylar said. "You need to stop." I pushed myself away from Skylar, far away from. No this wasn't happening, I thought just keep calm. I nearly hurt Skylar. If I hadn't stop then I could have killed him. How could I have been so reckless? "Hey, it's okay." He rushed towards, trying to give my a hug but I kept him away. "You were just being a little rough and got carried away, it's fine. I'm just not ready or into that."

He tried to reach out again but I still kept him away. "Look it's fine, I'm fine, the only injury that I will have is a messed up hickey." He joked but I didn't laugh. "Are you okay though? Your eyes seemed weird?"

"What?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Well they did but they look normal now. I probably imagine it." I nodded in disbelief. What the hell was happening to me? Skylar reached towards again and this time, I let him. "Do you really have some rough / BDMS fetish that I should know about?" He asked, joking again and this time I laughed.

"No, I don't. I just got carried away." I said. "Now hand me my shirt."

"Fine," He muttered, grabbing my shirt and throwing at my head. After I placed my shirt back on, I asked Skylar if he wanted to go home and maybe button up his shirt but he just shook his head. "Come on, I don't have to have you home for awhile. Let's just lay here for a while." I was getting ready to protest but he pulled back the blanket and we laid down together on it, our fingers intertwined. It was getting dark out, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees. "My dad and I came up with a name for this time of day." He blurted out.

"What? Sunset? That was already the name for it."

"No, you know that I like space and stuff like that so my dad and I would do stuff like this expect it was when I still like him, I had a buttoned up shirt, and I didn't look like I had just had out with a girl. I saw The Lion King, when Mufasa and young Simba would lay around and look at the stars, I decide that we had to do that." He explained.

"How long did that last?" I asked.

"We did it three times together and then he just stopped coming outside." He seemed to have drifted away from a couple seconds before he continued on. "But the first time, we did it, the sky looked like how it did now, and my dad told me that this was called Skyfall."

"Like the James Bond film?"

"Yeah I came up with first."

"Probably not there were books that came out before we were born."

"Well, I corrected him on that and said that it was called sunset and then he said then in honor of me, we would call this part of the night changing process Skyfall." Skylar looked over at me and smiled. "It's the part of the day where now everything that we had once worried about disappears and a new chapter of our lives begins."

"That's lovely." I told him. "But doesn't the darkness and unknown of the new chapter scare you?"

Skylar just shook his head, "We all fear the darkness but when it comes, it shows us the brightest and most important things in our lives. The darkness shows us the truest stars."

He was staring at me but I was looking up at the sky. He had a point. Very very true and poetic point which only made me love him even more. "You're my star, Skylar Ashcroft Fisher." I told him.

"You also my star, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He said before kissing me again. We stayed at the forest for a little longer until it was really time for us to leave. It was getting close to the time I need to get home and Skylar wanted to rest for his day of gardening with my dad. Today had started out pretty bad but it to be pretty fantastic. When we arrived at my house, I kissed Skylar but before I shut the door, he shouted out my name. "You aren't getting passed kissing and making out until you are marry, correct?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Then I guess we have to get married." Skylar said.

I laughed, "How about we finish high school first then talk about marriage?" He nodded his head before driving off.

My house was quiet when I walked inside, my parents are either gone or up in their room. I went upstairs to my room and tried falling asleep which didn't work. I was stressed out about almost attacking Skylar and happy about everything else with Skylar to go to asleep. There was only one to put my mind at ease, baking. It was a weird thing but every since I leaned how to bake every time I would get stressed out or sad which usually lead to me being stressed out. My parents were out and when they came back, I had already made my three patch of cupcakes. "Oh no," I heard my dad said. "Bella, she's baking again.

"I know, Edward." She responded. "Let's just tried and act calm about this."

That made me laugh. My parents walked in a couple seconds, trying and failing at playing it cool. "You guys are parents and being worried is something that you can be." I told him.

My mom sighed in relief and my dad's face looked pissed. "What happen on the date? How badly do it go?" She asked.

"Did Skylar hurt you? Damn it I knew that he was trouble!" My dad said.

"Nothing bad happened on the date. It was perfect. He brought me my favorite foods and we talked about everything then we almost had sex in the woods and I almost killed then he talked about getting married to me. He is so perfect and I'm so scared that I will drive away." After I was done with my freak out, I placed my head in my hands and my parents gave each other confused glances.

"I have a million question right now but I guess we should try and get you to sleep because if that doesn't happen then you'll never sleep again." My dad said. My mom nodded in agreement and my dad picked me up, carrying me to my room.

"Wrapped up my cupcakes!" I shouted to my mother as he carried me away. My room seemed pretty cold when we got up there but I was bugged by it all. My dad being the nice man that he is laid me down into my bed and wrapped all the blankets around me. "Thank you dad." I told him.

He leaned down and kissed my gently on the forehead, "I love you too, Nessie." I kicked him playfully before he walked out of the room. "And if Skylar ever leaves you then he is the world's biggest idiot and I will go after him if you say the word."

I laughed and he shut the door behind himself. When I closed my eyes, I remember what Skylar said about darkness and I hoped that one day I would stop being afraid of my future. But that day wasn't coming anytime soon.

 **A/n oops it's 1:30 in the morning. wow this was pretty long and i had fun writing. sorry it's so badly written, I was just want to get this done. four more chapters left what will happen! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and excuse all errors.**

 **Gigi**


	13. PROM

**A/N welcome back to the chapter i have been waiting to write ever since i came up with the idea for this story. it's prom time and shit goes down! warning this chapter has some dark tones, a person attacking another person, and a lot of blood loss. and descriptions of blood and the taste of the blood. i'm probably making this seem much worse then you guys think it is but you can be the judge of that. i hope you enjoy this chapter and excuse all errors.**

 **Song: Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift**

 **12\. Prom**

 ** _Renesmee_**

"I think you are just over reacting about." My mom said as we placed the frosting on my stressed out cupcakes. "You're young and with a boyfriend. You biting his neck doesn't mean that you wanted to eat him."

"It's not just that. I knew what I was doing but I didn't stop. There was apart of me that wanted to eat him. I could smell his scent and everything and it seemed to cloud my judge." I explained. "Luckily he just thought that I have some weird kinks and Skylar will have one strange hickey on his neck instead of giant hole were the bit would have been."

My mother just shrugged, "I'm not really the person you talk to about wanted to eat the person you like. That's your dad's thing." I rolled my eyes and instead of putting frosting onto another cupcake, I just shoved it into my mouth. "Sweetheart, I know that you are stressed out but it's eight in the morning, you've had whole box of pop tarts, six cups of coffee, and that is your third cupcake."

I just stared at her, "Your point being?"

"Stop eating sugar!" She shouted, taking the tray of cupcakes away from me.

"I count that as abuse!" I shouted at her.

"Sure!" My mom shouted right back. "You do know that your boyfriend is right outside working right now?"

I nodded my head, "So is your husband. Did you know that?"

My mom rolled her eyes and stuck the cupcakes and the rest of the frosting into the frigid. "Has he asked you to prom yet?" She asked out of nowhere and I went silent.

Prom was on Saturday and I had a dress up in my room and a boyfriend. I was about to say yes but then I remember we never talked about prom since we had met in Seattle that one afternoon. "We are dating." I told her.

"And?" She asked.

"So we are probably going." I explained, trying to sound confident. She raised an eyebrow and my confidence dropped. "I don't really know." I then answer honestly. "I thought we were after we went on our date then we would go to prom together but then the date kept getting postpone so it never came up." I explained and my mom rolled her eyes, muttering something about teenagers which I thought was hilarious considering that she was a vampire, forever stuck as a nineteen year old.

"Do you want to go to prom?" She asked me and I nodded, "Then maybe you should ask him."

It wasn't a completely horrible idea so I didn't fight on it. Thing is now that the option was now open and I don't know how the hell I was going to ask him. It was too late to plan a great prom proposal and I also think that prom proposal are really dumb. After awhile I just decide to just ripped it off like a bandaid and ask him. I waited for my dad to give Skylar a break which wasn't until noon to go out and talk to him.

"Hey," Sky said when he saw me. "You brought me food." His voice was filled with excitement and he pulled his glove off his hand, taking the plate away from me. He looked like a wreck. Skylar's shirt, which was bright blue when he first arrived, was on covered with dirt and a lot of sweat. His red hair was hanging in front of forehead which looked damp with sweat. I still thought he looked cute and very sexy. Dirty but sexy.

"Yeah, I made for you inside but then you never came inside. I asked my dad where you were and then he laughed and I mainly came out here to see if he hadn't killed you." I told him. "Having fun?" I asked sarcastically.

"Depends on if you like the fact that your dad and I are spending time together." Skylar put the plate down before placing his hands on my waist pulling me closer. "Because if not, then I have never been more tired in my whole and I seriously want to go home but I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"There is a very beautiful girl that lives here." He said. I blushed before kissing him lightly. We sat on the porch with Skylar eating next to me and I still hadn't asked him about prom. I just sat there awkwardly while he eat and offered me food every other once and while. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You're being really quiet and you usually always eat my food."

"Would you go to prom with me?" I blurted out.

Skylar shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure." Wow how exciting is he I thought. I got stressed out for nothing. I got stressed out for a sure. "You want some of my chips," He offered and then I got mad.

"HOW COULD JUST SAY SURE?" I shouted at him. He seemed to almost fall out off the porch. "I'm sorry, it's just I was really excited about prom and I wanted to us to go together and then I got really stressed out-"

Skylar started laughing over my rambling. I gave him a confused look and he kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sorry," He said, calming down. "I thought that we were already going to prom." I continued to have a confused look on my face so Sky explained, "Your mom said that I couldn't have asked you to prom until we went on a date and we went on a date so I figure we already going."

I sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. "I'm sorry." I told him.

Skylar wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay, I probably should have just said I thought we were already going instead of saying sure." I placed my head on his shoulder, ignoring that fact that it was really sweaty. He was perfect and I loved him over it. Hopefully he was perfect enough to deal with who I really was.

The rest of the week was filled with prom panicking for everyone. I didn't see Camilla or my aunt at all and Stefan would only show up when the prom insanity got to him. Nate was taking Marigold to prom and Marigold was probably the most laid back person ever but Nate was the one that was panicking. Marie decide to go with a guy on the baseball team that had been asking her out for years and she didn't seemed freaked out at all. I on the other hand was a complete wreck.

I shouldn't be though. I was finally going to prom (I wasn't able to go my first time) with my super awesome lovable and perfect boyfriend who I loved very much but I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. And I was really hungry. I didn't know what for food or blood but my hunger won't go away. I had gone hunting so many times this week that there probably wasn't a single animal left out there. My mom said that I was probably just nervous and at first I agreed but the more the week went on the more it was hard to believe.

When Saturday night came, I had more been more nervous in my whole life. Skylar hadn't arrived and I was standing in front of my mirror, wearing dress, and my hair up in a bun along with pink flower. I never really like the color pink but from some reason I didn't seem to mind it as the color of my dress. I smoothed out the front of my dress for the fifty or hundredth time even though it was fine. I just need to calm down, I thought. "You look great," My mom said. "Nothing is going to go wrong tonight."

"Tell that to my gut." I responded.

"Most girls wait years for their proms. It's like that one thing they dream about for years. Can you just try and be like that for five minutes?" She suggested.

"We have already covered that I'm not like most girls. You should have learned that on day one." She laughed, getting up from her spot on my bed and pulling me away from the mirror. I turned towards before I gave her a giant hug. "I love you mom." I said in her chest.

She kissed the top of my forehead, "I love you too and you look beautiful."

We pulled with my phone buzzing across the room. As my mother left the room, I picked the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ren." Skylar's voice seemed to calm me down. "Just thought that I would tell you that I'm outside your house and just tell me when your ready."

"Um...Okay but here's a crazy idea, why don't you come inside?" I asked him.

"I was but I saw your dad waiting by the window so I decide to just stay in my car until you were ready." He explained, making me laugh.

"I thought you two have bonded over the past couple days," I joked.

"Hahahahaha," He fake laughed. "Look I love you but your dad is out to kill me."

"If my dad wanted you died, you would have been died by now." I told him. He took it as a joke but I was completely serious. "Look, I'm ready but my parents want pictures so you have to come in."

Skylar sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you!" I cheered. "I love you! Goodbye!" I hung up and walked out of my room. I waited a couple seconds for Skylar to come in and stand awkwardly with my parents so that I could that giant princess walking in scene that they was in TV shows and movies. The only thing I could think as I walked out was don't trip, don't trip, don't trip. I looked up at him to see his face, and suddenly every nerve, worry, thought was planted in my head seemed to have disappear.

"You look beautiful," he said and I blushed.

"Thanks, you look very handsome." I told him. My parents coughed getting our attention. The pictures went by fast if you cut out my dad making faces at us, Skylar felt tense like something was wrong the time. Maybe my parents scared him that much. I hoped that we could get passed it before the night ended.

 ** _Skylar_**

"Do you need help?" My mom asked, standing in the door way. It was the night of prom and I had twenty minutes left to finish getting ready. I was trying to tie a bow and I was completely failing at it. I gave her a desperate look and she smirk before coming into my room. "I never took Renesmee for someone who liked pink." She laughed.

"Renesmee says that she doesn't like the color but it looks great on her." I explained. "I don't get it."

My mom smirked before finishing up my tie, "You look so handsome." She said. "Are you excited?" I nodded my head but I didn't say anything. I really wanted to be excited about prom. I had gotten my girlfriend to go with me and our relationship was back on track but there was something that was keeping from being excited about tonight. It was all Ava's fault! After I had finished up at the Cullen's house, I found that Ava had continued looking into information about Renesmee and her family.

"I told you, I didn't want to look into the Cullens and I didn't want you to do either." I pushed the door of my house, hoping that when I went in she would understand that I don't want to know any of this and she should stop looking into all this but she didn't. Instead Ava pushed the door open and continued to follow me into my house. "Can't you just leave it alone?" I asked.

She shook her, "No, I can't help it but be curious and you don't tell me what to do." I rolled my eyes, ignoring her ramblings. "Look I just needed to show you one thing and if you don't believe or you don't want to know anything about it then I promise you that I will drop it because I'm your friend." I could have just walked into my room and got ready but I didn't.

"You have five minutes because I have to get ready." She smiled before pushing past me and entering my room. I followed behind her quietly. Ava explained that another box had arrived at her house on Monday night with more pictures and information like the last time. I asked why she hadn't shown it to me before and she reminded me about what I had said. Then she pulled everything out and I didn't what to look at any of this stuff anymore. Everything in that disprove most of the things that Renesmee had ever told me about her, her family, and Jake.

It was lie.

I didn't say anything else and after a while Ava left to get ready for prom so did I. I couldn't have got ready. I could have just ditched her but I didn't want to. I wasn't going to be that guy who runs off and assumes things when the relationship goes wrong. We were going to talk things over but not tonight.

My mom took a picture of me in my suit before sending off in her mini van. The whole car ride was spent by me trying to distract myself from thinking about Renesmee and the whole lies things. Renesmee's dad was standing right in front of their window as if he was waiting for me to arrive so I sat my car and called her.

"Hello." The minuted I heard her beautiful voice, I only had one thought. Renesmee Cullen you are going to break my heart.

"Hey Ren. Just thought that I would tell you that I'm outside your house and just tell me when your ready." I said blankly.

"Um…..Okay but here's a crazy idea, why don't you come inside?" She asked me.

"I was but I saw your dad waiting by the window so I decide to just stay in my car until you were ready." And I don't know what I'll say when I see you, I thought but didn't say. She giggled, it was adorable and it felt like a piece of my heart had broken off.

I let out very fake laughed, "Look I love you but your dad is out to kill me."

"If my dad wanted you died, you would have been died by now." I assumed it was a joke and laughed but she didn't. "Look, I'm ready but my parents want pictures so you have to come in."

I sighed and told her fine before walking out of the car with one of those flower things that you give the girls for prom. Before I could knock on the door, Mr. Cullen opened it giving me a creepy smile, "Hello Skylar." He said. I slowly walked in and his creepy smiled stand on, making it even more awkward. Mrs. Cullen came out of Renesmee's room, said hello and then there was all three of us standing together in the doorway.

But then she came out with her pink, ruffly dress flowing around her. Her bronze girls tied up in messy bun with flower. It was like one of those romantic comedies where the guy sees that girl and realizes that it's her. The girl who was the one he had been looking for along. It was like the first time saw her across that parking. Renesmee was mystery then. She still was now.

"You're beautiful," I told her.

Renesmee blushed, "Thank you. You look very handsome." Her parents took pictures of us before I grabbed her hand and we took off. We sat in silence for awhile, mainly because I had my thoughts cloud and I was scared that I would just blurt something out. "Are you okay?" She finally asked.

"What do you mean?" I was playing it really dumb.

"You felt really tense when we were taking pictures and you have this look that my cousins get when they play video games and one of them is losing." She explained. "So what's up?"

"What do you mean?" I was playing it really dumb.

"You felt really tense when we were taking pictures and you have this look that my cousins get when they play video games and one of them is losing." She explained. "So what's up?"

My brain screamed at me to tell her right now but I just didn't want to do right now. "It's just some stuff. It's nothing important." I lied. I grabbed her before kissing it lightly. "Night is going to fun." I promised her.

School dances had never been my thing. The last dance I had gone to was with Beth and she danced while I stood awkwardly on the side line. Hopefully this wouldn't be the same. Everyone from school was at little hotel that prom was throw at either wearing a nicer suit then me or dress that didn't stand against Renesmee. People waved at us about we didn't really wave back.

"This is nice," Renesmee said and I agreed. "Okay cool now that we have done the small talk thing, you want to dance?" She asked and I agreed again.

Renesmee grabbed me by the hand, pulling towards to everyone else was dancing and that's were the first part of this hellish night began. When I just couldn't keep my mouth it wasn't the perfect moment. We were slow dancing. Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders. My hands on her waist. Our foreheads pressed together. Her eyes were closed, hair had drifted down, and her lips parted. She had never looked so beautiful. But I had to ask her.

"Renesmee." I whispered into her ear, she hummed in response. "I know you lie to me."

She stiffened, pulling herself away from me, "What are you talking?" She asked me, voice filled with panic.

"Ava got boxes of pictures and information about you and your family. Everything in them seemed to disprove everything that you and your parents have ever said about your life." I explained. She looked as if she was just about to cry. "Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"I know I should told you the truth." I could tell she was trying to keep her voice low so that no one would hear us. "I should have told the truth the minute you said I love you. I never wanted to lie to you but my parents I have had my lie to everyone about who we really are. My family has secrets that you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand."

"It's not that easy, Skylar." Her had gotten a little louder. "I can't believe you wanted to talk about this now."

"Why not?" I asked. My voice had risen too.

"Because once you learned the truth, you won't love me anymore!" She shouted. A couple people looked over at us and I just stared at her, silent. A tear rolled down her face and she pushed herself away from me. "Look I'm going to the restroom. We can finish this later." I continued just stare at her as she walked away. Yeah I just got into a fight with my girlfriend at prom wow.

The night got worse though.

Renesmee hadn't come back for awhile and I went back and looked for her. I walked down the long, empty hallway and I hadn't see her until I heard the sound of someone crying. The closer I got the louder it and then I turned the corner, stubble back. I had found Renesmee, kneeling on the ground next to Ava who had a hole on neck with blood gushing out of it. Renesmee saw me, starting sobbing even harder. Ava's blood on Renesmee's face tickled down her chin back on Ava. Her eyes which were usually a nice shade of chocolate brown were as red the blood splatter all over her.

"See?" She said, standing away Ava's body. "I told you."

Then she disappear.

 ** _Renesmee_**

The last memory I had was yelling at Skylar telling him that once he found out the truth about me then he wouldn't love me anymore.

I meant though.

Skylar had fallen in love with a lie.

A normal girl whose life span is normal.

She has a normal family who doesn't sparkle in the sunlight.

That's the girl he thinks he knows.

I was an idiot for thinking that I could continue dating him without him saying anything about my past.

Or anything about me in general.

I also meant that I should have told him the moment we said I love you.

How can you love someone that you don't have truly know?

How can you love someone when you are scared they will leave you in the end?

Because once you learned the truth, you won't love me anymore! What happened after that sentence is mystery. It was like I had lost control over my mind and someone else had taken over.

That thought became even more true when my mind seemed to resurface and I woke covered in Ava's blood and her body laid by knees and Skylar looking at me with a scared look.

Memories slowly came back to me.

Ava had chased after me in the hallway and tried to apologize for Skylar.

I got a headache and told her to leave me alone.

She didn't and either did the headache.

It just got worse.

Then I remember biting down hard on her neck.

I told myself to stop but the taste was addicting.

And now here I was.

I looked over at terrified looking Skylar and the only I said was, "See? I told you."

Then I ran off. And I didn't know where I was going but it was probably better everyone if I just did.

 **A/N wowwwwwwww! so that wasn't as bad as i thought it was being to be. whenever I write these chapters I have such a great story that i need to write and then i stay up late get tired and then i don't write the great scenes that i came up with. like i originally was going to write a really good action scene where Renesmee bit Ava but it's 2am so i'm not doing! Merry Christmas or happy holidays and happy new year i didn't say that with my last update and i was to lazy to do anything about it so i'm saying it now. i'm sad that i'm not going to finish this story before the year ends but hell i'll finish sometime. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter we only have two or three left in this story.**

 **gigi**


	14. LOST GIRL

**A/n hey everybody! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I've been away. I had some stuff going on and I had to deal with all of it but I'm much better now. so how about that last chapter, fun. what happens next? well you'll read the chapter and find out. hopefully I won't get tired and it will be much better written. I only have two chapters left and then that's it folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and excuse all errors.**

 **Song: Say Something by Pentatonix**

 _ **Skylar**_

Marie and Stefan rushed down the hallway, finding me standing next to the body. They didn't say anything, their faces looked sick but their eyes said something else. Like they were hungry. Marie and Stefan shared a glance at each other before Stefan ran off back into the the gym. Marie kneed down next to Ava, whose breaths were getting heavier, she looked her in the eyes and suddenly Ava seemed to clam down. What the hell was happening?

"What the hell is happening?" I repeated but this time out loud. Marie didn't answer. Camilla, Stefan, Nate, and Marigold rushed out of the gym, gasping when they looked down at the body. The cousins all looked at each other like they all knew what each other was thinking. It seemed that I wasn't apart of that so I just stood there in complete and utter panic and fear. I felt like crying. "For the god, WILL ONE OF YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING?" I shouted, crumpling down onto the floor my hands grabbing my own hair. All of them looked at me like I was some weakling compare to them.

"Someone take care of him," Marie pleaded. Camilla took me by my sides dragging me along to the side. The others rushed to Ava's body. "Camilla, take him home and make sure that he stays there." She commanded. Camilla grabbed my hand and began running down the hallway, dragging my along with her. I tried to stop her but she was much much stronger then me. She dragged me along through the hallway and the closer we got to one of the walls, the faster we seemed to be getting it. I grabbed her hand in hopes of slowing down but that didn't do anything. The wall got closer and then we went right through it, suddenly we were outside.

Okay what the hell? Was I drugged?

Camilla's grip on my wrist loosen, letting me pull away and start screaming. "What the hell is happening? Why did Renesmee attacked Ava? Why was she eating her? What are all of you people? How did we just run through a goddamn wall? And HOW I'M THE ONLY PERSON SHOCKED?" I finished my rambling and Camilla just looked at me.

"Are you done freaking out?" She asked.

"No."

"Well then I'm sorry for this." She raised her fist, punching me in face. I fall on ground hard. Everything started to slip away but one thing stayed planted in my mind. Renesmee.

 _ **Renesmee**_

When I woke, I was no longer wearing the bloody prom dress. Instead I was dressed in sweatpants and plain white shirt the hung off my small figure. I wasn't at the school where everything had gone wrong nor was I at home. I was in a crappy Motel room where the curtains blocked out any light from coming in so the room was completely pitch black. The only light was coming from the edges of what I could assume was the bathroom door.

I reached out to find a lamp and was greeted with pain entering my body. Everything hurt. Suddenly images of last night flashed in my head. Skylar and I went to prom. He said that he knew I was lying to him about everything. Then nothing. Everything after that was like a giant blur. I remember running, the smell of blood, and someone screaming my name. I walked out of the bed, each step I took was filled with pain.

The lights in the bathroom were bright, making me squint as I walked in. When I turn the mirror and saw my reflection, I gasp. My face was cut badly, my skin seemed paler then usually with it now so white I could have passed for a ghost. My arms were bruised each was a different color some were purple some were blue and some were brown but they all hurt the same. I jumped at the sound of a phone ringing, pulling me back out into the other room.

I reached high and low until I finally found the light switch. The phone continued ringing on top of the dresser. I was hesitant to pick it up. In horror movies, this would have been the point were the girl picks up the phone and then the killer sticks and then she's died. I picked up the phone anyway with remembering the fact that I couldn't die. But I had also thought that I would never be injured and look what had happened. "Hello," I said in a soft voice.

"Hello Renesmee." The persons voice was deep. "Sleep well?"

"Who is this?"

"A friend." He said with a chuckle. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Are you going to give mine a better answer?" I snapped.

He chuckled again, "Your attitude has always been something that I've liked about you." He said. "Most as much as your looks." I shivered. "Oh I forgot you don't love when boys only love you for looks but I can't help it. Your gorgeous." I still didn't saying anything. Whoever this person is they were creeping me out. "You should be flattered."

"I'm not." I said. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?" I asked. I removed one of the curtains to the side to look around where I was. The parking a lot was completely empty and the building seemed surrounded by woods. Where the hell was I?

"You're safe." He said. "I'm going to keep you safe and others safe from you."

"I don't need some weird stranger looking out for me. Only my family, my boyfriend, and I look myself." I told him.

He laughed like a villain in a movie. "You think they'll want you after what you've done. After what you did to that girl, you'll be lucky if Skylar doesn't try and kill you himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Right, you don't remember."

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Last night you attacked someone. You attacked Ava Lands." He said. When he said her name it felt like a stab to my stomach. "I knew it was the only way for everything to be right. If you were to truly show yourself and for everyone to let you be so that I could finally have you."

I gritted my teeth when he said that. Someone I had never met, tried to destroy my life because he thought I belong to him. I didn't belong to anyone except me. "You bastard." I cursed. "You had no right to do whatever is that you did to me."

"I told you-"

"That you did it so could have me. You don't have me and you never will." My voice was rising with anger. "Now leave me alone!"

"Don't hang up the phone, Renesmee!" He shouted. I didn't listen and placed the phone down. I felt really confident about what I had said and then I began to leave the room. Unfortunately I didn't make it to the door. My body got weak again and then I fell to the floor.

I woke up in the bathtub that wasn't filled with clear water. It was filled with the bloody mix. The pain in my body was stronger then I looked up to see Stefan and my Dad standing over me. My dad looked a little angry but most of his face was filled with concerned. "Daddy," I sobbed. "What's happening to me?" I started crying heavily. "I'm scared."

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to a hug. "I don't know Nessie." My dad said and I cried into his the first time in a long time when I heard that nickname it didn't bring me pain of Jake's memory. It brought me comfort. It brought me comfort in this giant mess of my life.

 _ **Skylar**_

I had never had so many feelings stirring inside me. I guess it was pretty understandable. My girlfriend was missing and it had been three days since I had heard anything from any of her family members. After I had woken up at my house with a giant bruise on my face, there was a note from Camilla saying that she was sorry for hitting me and that she would contact me when they found her. I was worried, angry, sad, scared, and so goddamn confused. I knew one thing though that I had learned from this was that my girlfriend along with the rest of her family were not human.

It made them more terrifying.

Ava was in the hospital, she was awake but she didn't remember anything about that night. She remembering going to prom and then waking up in the hospital with a pretty crushed Liam at her side. When Marie had touched her, she had probably done something to her so that she wouldn't have remember what Renesmee had done to her.

Renesmee.

I missed her but at the same time I was angry. She had lied to me. Almost everything I had every learned about her, almost everything that I know about the girl I had fallen deep in love fallen was a goddamn lie. But the thing was I still loved her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I need to know if she was safe. I need her here right now. Beth had called, a lot. She wanted to hang out but I would always tell her no. I just wanted to figure everything out and I had no idea how to do that.

My phone buzzed and I never run faster in my whole life.

 **Camilla- hey we found her. She is pretty hurt and doesn't remember that much. I don't think if you should come over. We all pretty stressed out. She'll call when things are better.**

I didn't listen to her. I grabbed my bag before racing over to their house. Her dad was outside their house talking to someone with a mustache. I looked over at her window, she wasn't there looking at me like she normally would. We didn't say any to each other, I just continued passed him. I knocked softly on her door and her mom walked out. "Be civil with her." She said before letting me go in.

Renesmee was sitting on her bed, her arms were wrapped up and there were small bandages on her face. Even though she was all beaten and bruised, she still looked beautiful. She was looking right at me with really sad eyes. "Hey." She whispered and it broken my heart.

"Hello," I said right back to her. I walked to her bed to be closer to her but she then backed away. "Um.."

"I know it's weird but I think it's best if you keep your distance from me." She explained. I nodded even if I didn't agree. We sat together in silence, don't think either of us knew where to began. "Just start with any question but please don't start with any yelling." She said.

"Okay," I agreed. "Are you human?"

Renesmee hesitated. "Sort of. I'm a hybrid of a vampire and human."

"That's a thing?"

"Well I'm right here so yeah it's a thing. My dad was vampire and my mom was human when they first met which was in 2005. Then they got married, then my mom got pregnant with me, I almost killed her, and then she became a vampire." She explained.

"So you were never adopted?"

"No. My dad isn't really my uncle, he is really my dad and my mom is really mom."

"What about everyone else in your family? Are they like...you?" I asked.

"No they are all full flesh vampires and they are all adopted."

"How old are you really?"

"I'll be ten years old in September. Being a hybrid means I age really fast, I can still eat normal food and blood, and I sleep a little." Renesmee said. "I've been to high school twice and I never read the same book twice."

"That last one was pretty normal."

"Well I thought it would be nice to add something normal to this conversation." She ran her hand up her bandaged arm. I reached out to comfort her but Renesmee jumped back. "I'm sorry but..." She bite her lip to keep from crying. "You need to stay away from me for awhile." I didn't want to disagree with her and we weren't talking about the same thing but she was right. We need to be away from each other. "I know that I lie to you and I hated every second of it but I do hope that in some way you can forgive me. Until that happens we need to a take a break, a real one this time."

I nodded my head in agree and saw a tear go down her face. For the first time since I got there, she reached out and brought her hand to my face. I love you, a voice said in my head. It was hers. I didn't say anything but I pulled her closer to me before pressing my lips against hers. I didn't want it to be the last time but it felt like it. There was a countdown happening above us, telling us that we would would be coming to an end. "Are you okay?" She asked when I pulled away.

"I just need time to think...about everything." I told her. She nodded her head like she agreed but her face said that she didn't believe me. "By the way, Camilla was the one the punched me in the face." I told her, pointing at the giant bruise on my face. Renesmee let out a small laugh. "And she made me run through a wall. How was she able to do that?"

"Some vampires have abilities. Camilla is very go at getting through things, Marie can change memories, my mom has this shield power, my dad can read minds, and I just showed you want I can do." She explained. "And my aunt can see the future."

"Cool," I said. "Did she predict any of this?" I joked.

Renesmee's face went dark again. "No she can't see the future when it comes to me." We went back into silence. I want to comfort her but it didn't seem like enough anymore. She looked the girl I had fallen in love with but it wasn't her. I had no idea who this girl was. She was from a completely different world. After awhile I left, this time I had only had one emotion. It was sadness because I knew that there probably wasn't going to be a happy ending for us.

 _ **Renesmee**_

I stay in my room for when we returned from where ever the hell we were. My dad was silent, Stefan had his arm wrapped around my shoulders trying help me calm down.

It wasn't helping but I didn't tell him that. Stefan had always wanted to help me and try and keep me. Even though I have my dad and for a while I did have Jacob but he had never liked Jake and he never cared. I had helped Stefan when I first met and he had most of the years after that trying to repay that. I told he didn't have to but Stefan is to nice of a guy to listen.

My mom rushed out of the house when we arrived and helped carry me inside. Everyone else was rushed around me asking me questions so many questions that my head started to hurt. I screamed at them to leave me alone because that's all I wanted to be right now was alone. I figured I've already destroy my life so much that I might as get used to being alone.

I knew where my life was heading. I would be going back to homeschool, we would probably move away again, and I'll have to start over.

I'll loose Skylar.

Who am I kidding? I've already lost him.

Carlisle wrapped up my arms before leaving our house. Everyone had left except for my parents and Camilla had texted Skylar that I was back at home. My parents had explained everything that had happened to me and that prom. About how I attacked Ava, Skylar found out about me, and then how I ran away and then apparently after that weird phone call I had gotten I called Stefan crying asking him to pick me up. Charlie stopped by but he didn't talk to me he only talked to my parents. It was better this way.

For everyone.

Skylar come by when mom was trying to get me to talk about how I was but I wasn't interested. It was too late to try and figure anything out. He walked inside my room slowly and quietly like he was scared. I couldn't blame him. He should be after what happened. "Hey." I said so quietly that it could have passed for a whisper.

"Hello." He responded, his green eyes stared down at me.

Skylar walked over to my bed and I shoot away from him. "I know it's weird but I think it's best if you keep your distance from me." I told him. We sat in silence next to each other and all I wanted to do was for him to just hold me. "Just start with any question but please don't start with any yelling." I said. It was weird but it was the truth.

"Okay," He started. "Are you human?"

I hesitated. How do you explain what are you to someone who has no idea about anything in the world. "Sort of. I'm a hybrid of a vampire and human."

"That's a thing?"

"Well I'm right here so yeah it's a thing. My dad was vampire and my mom was human when they first met which was in 2005. Then they got married, then my mom got pregnant with me, I almost killed her, and then she became a vampire." He gave me a weird look. I really need to stop saying these things so calmly!

"So you were never adopted?"

"No. My dad isn't really my uncle, he is really my dad and my mom is really mom."

"What about everyone else in your family? Are they like...you?" He asked.

"No they are all full flesh vampires and they are all adopted."

"How old are you really?"

"I'll be ten years old in September. Being a hybrid means I age really fast, I can still eat normal food and blood, and I sleep a little." I said. "I've been to high school twice and I never read the same book twice."

"That last one was pretty normal."

"Well I thought it would be nice to add something normal to this conversation." I said it with a smile trying to add a little humor to the room because this was really awkward. I began messing with my bandages and Skylar got closer to me making me jump backwards. "I'm sorry but... You need to stay away from me for awhile." He didn't disagreed with me and I wasn't surprised. "I know that I lie to you and I hated every second of it but I do hope that in some way you can forgive me. Until that happens we need to a take a break, a real one this time."

He nodded his head and I felt a tear going down my face. I brought my hand to his face and I showed him my gift. I love you, I told him and now he looked like he was going to cry. Skylar leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. It was nice and a little sweet and wet from my tears. It let like this was his goodbye. The night was over, the dream was over, and now the sun was up, reality was waiting for us. "Are you okay?" I asked when Skylar pulled away.

"I just need time to think...about everything." He explained. "By the way, Camilla was the one the punched me in the face." He pointed at the giant bruise on his face. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "And she made me run through a wall. How was she able to do that?" Sky asked.

"Some vampires have abilities. Camilla is very go at getting through things, Marie can change memories, my mom has this shield power, my dad can read minds, and I just showed you want I can do." I explained. "And my aunt can see the future."

"Cool, did she predict any of this?" He joked.

It felt like a punch to my gut. "No she can't see the future when it comes to me." We fell back into silence again even more heartbreaking than before. He had to leave and I didn't even hug him goodbye. I started crying again and then that just made me angry. I need to stop crying for two seconds! I knew my mom was standing in the doorway and I said, "Please either come in or go away mom!" Mom didn't go instead she walked over to my bed and help me tightly. "I….just…want to stop…..crying!" I said through sobs.

"It's okay it have pain." She whispered. "It's human."

"Whoever said that was a good thing." I responded, wiping a tear from my face.

"No one." She whispered.

The next day, my parents informed the school that I wouldn't be a intending anymore. Boxes were then brought to my house and I knew what was going to happen. I could hear their conversations about where we would go next and the sounds of things being put into boxes. After awhile I couldn't take it anymore. there was a chance I was moving and I need a question answer. I need to know where I stood with Skyalr. I left the house without telling anyone, if they got worried there was a note on my bed explaining that this time I left on my know willing this time.

I got dressed in a green tie die shirt and short flower shorts before jumping onto my bike and drove to his house. When he opened the door, it took everything inside me to kept me from yelling my question at him. "Skylar we need to talk."

 **A/N duh! duh! DUH! again I'm so sorry that i was have been gone my life is just crazy and gives my some much anxiety! So at first I didn't like this chapter but after awhile I started getting back into and now I'm really looking forward to finishing this and then going to book two. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and excused all errors because there are probably a lot because I'm hella tired! Two chapters left!**

 **Later**

 **gigi**


	15. BROKEN

**A/n hey hey hey! so here is the last chapter but there is epilogue after this. This going to be angst so I'm going to have fun writing this. If you were wondering how Ren and Sky end the chapter name should give it away (spoilers sorry) but the last chapter should have given you hint too. sorry it took me forever to get this posted, the wifi at my house is being annoying! I hope you enjoy this chapter and excuse all errors.**

 **Song: Fools by Troye Sivan**

 **14\. End of Us**

 _ **Skylar**_

It had been a day since Renesmee and I's conversation where we decide it would be good if we took a break for each other. I had almost broken that deal many times. Almost. There had been times were I just wanted to call her or run over to her house because there were all these questions and feels stirring inside me and the only person who I wanted to talk to and be with right now was her. Not my mom, not anyone else but her.

Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. Every time I need her and tried to reach out to her, I was just reminded about that night and the fact that she wasn't her anymore. That feeling that I had first had when I arrived here returned. I felt alone and cold, not just from the weather. My mom knew something was wrong, she kept coming up to my room to try and get me to talk. I never said anything.

"Beth called," She said, running her hand through my hair. "She'll be leaving tomorrow." I only hummed in response. "She says that she really needs to talk to you." I didn't say anything, waiting for her to take the hint that maybe I just wanted to be alone for awhile. I need to think. "Just tell me what's wrong." My mom pleaded. "Is it girl problems?"

"Mom I don't want to talk about."

"So that's a yes." She lightly punched me in the arm. "Does it have something to do with why Beth was calling over and over again?"

I shook my head no.

"Renesmee then?" This time I didn't do anything and she said, "Alright so that's the girl who are you having problem with."

"You don't even sounded shocked." I said.

"Well no offense to you or Renesmee. I love you sweetheart, you're a great kid, and Renesmee is a beautiful, smart, lovely girl. But you both have had such long past that you both fell too hard and too fast." She explained. "I'm saying that you two didn't love each other but it was to instalovey for it to last." Well that was fun to find out. Another reason for us to break up and I didn't even know about it until my mother pointed it out. "Am I right?"

I thought about what I should say. I didn't want to lie to my mom but I couldn't tell her what was really. I didn't even know half of it but I knew that if I told her then I would let Ren down. Even though us breaking up seemed to be the clearest thing in our future, me telling her secret would break her. "Sure."

My mother sighed, "You not going to tell what's happening."

"I just said sure."

"Everyone knows that sure is just a nice way of saying whatever you want to hear."

"Look mom, I'm sorry but I said that I didn't want to talk about and I don't. Renesmee and I are going through some stuff and I don't know how it is going to end but the outlook doesn't seem great at the moment." We both were quiet. My mom quietly walked out of my room and I screamed into my pillow.

After a while of thinking, screaming, eating, crying, and a lot of things, I finally went to the hospital. Ava smiled when she saw me, "Hey, Ginger." Her voice sounded horse and scratchy. It took everything in me to not cringe at her injures because the only thought I could have when I saw them was about how all of this was my fault. I had brought Renesmee closer to her, she was the one that buried herself deeper because she thought it would help me, and then she went after Ren at prom to apologize for me.

It was my fault.

It was all my fault.

"Hey, Ava." I replied, standing in the door way. "How are feeling?"

"I'd feel better if you didn't stand in the doorway like I was sick and acted like I was on my death bed." She said with a small smile on her face. "Come in! I've missed you."

I walked in quietly and knelled down by her hospital bed, "How are you doing?"

"Fine now that you're here. Where have you been?"

"I mean I've been around but every time I came you were asleep. Didn't Liam tell you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Liam has only been focused on making should I don't break into a million piece every time I move." Ava said that sentence as she was complaining but when she finished her smile grew. "He's so great." I nodded in agreement. I envied my friends' relationship, it was perfect. They seemed to work with each other and some how continue to love each other through everything. "I'm glad that you'll show up. Maybe that will mean that my other loser friend will come."

"Mark hasn't shown up?" I asked.

"No not once. I asked if he had come by and turns out that according to his parents that he is busy. Too busy to call or come by and visit his friend that he has known for years who was just attacked by something." Ava sighed in disappointment. "By the way, how's Renesmee doing?"

I stiffened, "What do you mean?" She wasn't supposed remember that.

"Marie told me that she was there when it happened and that she tried to save me from whatever did this." She explained, pointing at all of her injuries. "I just wanted to know if she was okay."

The feeling of anger bubbled up inside me. It was a lie a complete and utter lie that made the attacker seem like the hero. "She's fine." I lied straight through my teeth. "Why were you talking to Marie?" I asked. How dare they continue to try and get involved with my life and my friends after what she did. These people were the worse.

"She came by to see if I was okay." Ava said which made me angry. "Her grandfather is also my doctor."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Are you okay? You seem a little tense." Ava asked. I got up, told her goodbye and that I see her later, and ran out of that hospital room. If my decision of what was to happen wasn't clear before, it was definitely clear now. It was over and there was no going back, there is no fixing anything. You can't fix something that will be never work.

When I got home, I rushed towards the phone and was about to put in Renesmee's number to tell that it was over when I started crying. Every memory, every touched, every kiss, every moment that I had made her smile or when she made me smile, everything I had shared with her over the past couple weeks flashed before me. The hard thing about letting someone go is the whole thing in general, you hold on to something so tightly then suddenly it starts fading away and if you have to decide whether you should let it go or keep to yourself. If you're lucky one of those things is the right choice. But for the rest of us both choices leave us in pain.

It's funny how emotions can change in a single moment.

I basically sat in my room crying for two hours before I heard the door rang. I didn't answer it so whoever it was just rang over and over again. Finally I got up and answer it. There she stood at outside with her hair tied back in bandana, wearing a green tie-dye t-shirt and flowery shorts and her arms crossed. Her eyes had bags under them and looked red like she been crying. "Skylar," Her voice was cold. She had been thinking the same things too. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, right now."

"Why? I need a little more time." I said.

Renesmee shook her head, "No you have to tell me where we stand right now."

"I need more time!" I screamed. Her face fell and her eyes became glossy. The feeling of guilt rushed over me, I ran towards her and tried to wrap my arms around her but she pushed me away. "Look I don't know what to do right now because everything I thought knew wasn't the truth and my brain can't decide want it wants. I just need more time." I explained.

"I don't have more time!" Renesmee shouted, turning away.

I stood there looking at her in complete confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Renesmee turned towards me slowly, she was crying now. "I'm going away."

"For how long?"

"I don't know but-" She choked, sobbing into her hand for awhile before finally speaking again. "There's a chance th-that I'm not coming back."

"How big of chance?" I asked. Silence was my only response. "Renesmee, how big of chance?" Still nothing and I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Please I need to know."

"98%." Renesmee whispered. "I messed up so badly. Now I have to move away because of it and I probably won't came back so I need your answer right now. Please!" We were both crying now. I didn't know why this is so hard, two hours ago I knew what I wanted to do but how I have no clue. "I love you and I want to there to be a future for us but I have to tell me is there any way you can somehow forgive me for what happened. Will we ever get past this?"

I looked in her eyes. She looked so beautiful, it was ashamed that I had to break her heart. "No." I said, softly. "I'm sorry, Renesmee, but you lied about everything and...you... almost killed my friend. How am I supposed to move on from that if I don't even know you?"

When I finished talking, she stared at me like she was going to kill. "You don't know me?" She repeated my words slowly, each word seemed to get louder the more she spoke. "You know me okay. Everything I told you about my feelings was real, everything moment we ever shared was real, everything I told you about my past maybe has been changed a bit but it wasn't a lie." I was about to argue back but she kept talking, "Stop acting I was the only one who didn't hide things. It's not you have told me everything."

"What?"

"You never willingly tell me how you feel, I have to drag it out of you. It took me forever to just get you to open to me and you still won't!"

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe you are trying to turn this on me."

Renesmee squeezed her fist, "God why are you being like this? I know what I did was wrong and I should told you the truth the minute you said you loved me , I understand that but the fact is you can't blame everything on me. I couldn't tell someone the biggest secret ever because it would ridden my family and I didn't know if I could trust you."

"Maybe you should have learned to do that before this relationship!" I shouted.

"I thought I did but then I realized you didn't trust me either." She shouted back. "Look, you are a perfect, sweet, and wonderful boy and I am - was - whatever - glad to call you my boyfriend but you seem to believe that everything will end and you don't even try."

"That's not-"

"Yes it is." Renesmee disagreed. "Maybe you wanted to try with this relationship and I wanted to forget the past and move forward which is why I think we pushed it forward to fast but you didn't open up to me. You never talked to me about anything, it was always Ava or your mother or even Beth but never the girl you claimed to love. You make videos and do all these creative things and you've never showed me any of them."

"I may to not have been completely open-"

"You think?"

"Whatever that's not the point right now, the point is -"

"The point right now is that you're trying to blame all this on me!"

"Because it's your fault!" I shouted. I should regretted them, and probably later on I would, but in the moment I meant it. "You lied to me. I know that it was more complicated than I know but you still did it. How can you love someone when they aren't even honest with you?"

"Then I'm sorry!" She yelled, "I'm sorry that you had to deal with me when you could have been with someone normal!"

"I thought you were normal!" That was something I did regret. Renesmee looked betrayed and heartbroken which it didn't help.

"Wow! So the truth comes out." Renesmee said, tearing were coming down faster. We both stood there, staring at each other. Renesmee wiped a tear from her eye, she looked so fragile. I part of me wanted to hold her, try work everything out but my brain held me back. "Is this the end then?" She asked.

I choked, "I don't know any way through it."

Renesmee's lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I love you." She whispered, "That was real without a doubt." I didn't say anything. "Do you believe me?" She asked but it sounded more like a plead.

"I want to."

"But you don't."

"I'm sorry," I tried to comfort her but she turned away. "Renesmee!" I called out but she didn't turn around. I watched her walk away and into her bike, Renesmee Carlie Cullen gave me one last long look. It was like the first time I had seen her, across the street on her bike except this time it was our ending.

I went inside and when the door was shut, I sink to the ground and cried. My mom found me couple minutes later and wrapped her arms around me. "It's going to be okay." She whispered. "Maybe you can work things out."

"No," I disagreed. "We won't."

It was over.

 ** _Renesmee_**

Skylar looked like complete shit. Well... not completely, he still looked pretty adorable. His red hair was sticking up, his green eyes which were usually bright seemed darker and a little red like he had been crying. He had on dark blue sweatpants and a matching shirt. Usually whenever he saw me, his face always seemed to brighten but now it darkened. "Right now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, right now."

"Why? I need a little more time."

I shook my head, "No, you have to tell me where we stand right now."

"I need more time," He yelled. You don't have more time, I thought. I felt my eyes get watery and I tried to fight off tears. Skylar noticed and rushed towards me to comfort me I guess but I pushed him away. I had to know before it was too late. "Look I don't know what to do right now because everything I thought knew wasn't the truth and my brain can't decide want it wants. I just need more time." Skylar tried to explained but that wasn't the answer I wanted.

"I don't have more time!" I placed my hand over my mouth turning away from him. I stopped fighting the tears, letting them rolled gently down my cheeks.

Skylar was silent for while before asking, "Wh-what do you mean?"

I turned back towards him, biting on my lip hard. His looked soft when he saw that I was crying. "I'm going away."

"For how long?"

"I don't know but-" The words seemed to be stuck in my throat. I just say it, I thought, if you don't say it now you never will. "There's a chance th-that I'm not coming back."

I didn't think that he could look any more disappointed but so how he mange to do it. "How big of chance?" He asked. "Renesmee, how big of chance?" I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. "Please I need to know."

"98%."I said quietly and the disappointment look somehow grew."I messed up so badly. Now I have to move away because of it and I probably won't came back so I need your answer right now. Please!" I saw a small tear roll from his eye. This was too hard. "I love you and I want to there to be a future for us but I have to tell me is there any way you can somehow forgive me for what happened. Will we ever get past this?" I pleaded.

Skylar looked me dead in the eyes before saying a quiet and cold, "No." My knees felt weak and I wanted to melt into the ground and just disappear. "I'm sorry, Renesmee, but you lied about everything and...you... almost killed my friend. How am I supposed to move on from that if I don't even know you?"

I gritted my teeth in anger. How could he say something like that? After everything? "You don't know me?" I said it so loud that it could have almost been a scream. "You know me okay. Everything I told you about my feelings was real, everything moment we ever shared was real, everything I told you about my past maybe has been changed a bit but it wasn't a lie." I could tell he was about to interrupt me but I kept going. "Stop acting I was the only one who didn't hide things. It's not you have told me everything."

He looked shocked at the last sentence. "What?"

"You never willingly tell me how you feel, I have to drag it out of you. It took me forever to just get you to open to me and you still won't!" I yelled.

Skylar rolled his eyes like I was being ridiculous, "I can't believe you are trying to turn this on me."

My hands folded into fist and I kept them that way. I was angry. I knew what I did was bad and there was no excuse for that but he didn't need to treat me like this. "God why are you being like this? I know what I did was wrong and I should told you the truth the minute you said you loved me , I understand that but the fact is you can't blame everything on me. I couldn't tell someone the biggest secret ever because it would ridden my family and I didn't know if I could trust you."

"Maybe you should have learned to do that before this relationship!" He shouted.

"I thought I did but then I realized you didn't trust me either." I shouted back. "Look, you are a perfect, sweet, and wonderful boy and I am - was - whatever - glad to call you my boyfriend but you seem to believe that everything will end and you don't even try."

"That's not-"

"Yes it is." I argued. "Maybe you wanted to try with this relationship and I wanted to forget the past and move forward which is why I think we pushed it forward to fast but you didn't open up to me. You never talked to me about anything, it was always Ava or your mother or even Beth but never the girl you claimed to love. You make videos and do all these creative things and you've never showed me any of them."

"I may to not have been completely open-"

"You think?"

"Whatever that's not the point right now, the point is -"

"The point right now is that you're trying to blame all this on me!"

"Because it's your fault!" He screamed. It was like a knife to my gut, stabbing me over and over again. "You lied to me. I know that it was more complicated than I know but you still did it. How can you love someone when they aren't even honest with you?"

"Then I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with me when you could have been with someone normal!"

"I thought you were normal!" There it was the knife again, but this time it was just finishing the job, making sure that there was nothing alive left in me. This must be what it feels like be betrayed by someone you love. It's the worse thing to ever be felt.

"Wow! So the truth comes out." I said. "Is this the end then?"

He didn't disagree, "I don't know any way through it."

I kept crying, I just wanted to stop. I hated this feeling, the feeling of being weak and broken. It wasn't worth it. "I love you," I whispered but I knew he heard me. Skylar looked at me like I was some broken piece of art, something complex, untouchable, and something that he wanted no part in. "That was real without a doubt." He didn't say anything. "Do you believe me?" I asked.

"I want to."

"But you don't."

"I'm sorry." He walked towards me but it was too late. I had heard him out and it was over. Skylar called out my name as I walked towards my bike. Before I drove off, I looked back at him, he was staring right back. My brown eyes meeting his green ones. It remind me of the first I had ever seen him across the school parking lot but this time it was different. That was a beautiful beginning to a relationship that wasn't right but now it was a destruction ending to something that would either be the right or wrong choice.

I drove off without another thought.

I had stopped crying by the time I had gotten home. My grandpa, Charlie, was waiting outside on the steps. He didn't look mad or too pleased to see me but he was like that most of the time. It had been a couple weeks since we had talked so I didn't really know what to say but he clearly did since the first words to come out were, "You're still riding that thing?"

"Yes, it was a gift from my parents and I enjoy it. It's fun." I explained.

"Well I know it wasn't your father's idea because he hated it when your mom tried to ride one." He patted the space on the steps next to him. "You wanna sit?" I shrugged, putting my bike on the stand and sitting down. "You know I think you're a great kid, right?" I nodded by head and he continued. "You know that I love you very much and so does the rest of your family." I nodded again, "Okay so now that you know that, I need you to just realize that they will do anything for you and you shouldn't take that for granted."

"Did my parents set you up to do this?"

"Just listen." Charlie asked and I did. "I know that there is a guy, he made love you and you made feel the same way but boyfriends come and go and your family will always be there for you."

"I'm aware of this." I said.

He nodded, "Okay I just want you to be happy but I also want to remember that family must always come first. You understand?"

"Yeah but you don't have worry about Skylar, the guy, anymore." I told him. "We broke up like literally five minutes ago that why I left the house."

"You seem fine."

"I'm not through, I've only stopped crying but that doesn't mean everything is alright." I tucked my hair behind my ears before continuing on. "I can't wait for it to stop."

"For what to stop?" He asked.

"To stop crying, to stop feeling like I'm weak and broken."

Charlie chuckled, "You know just because you cry sometimes doesn't make you weak."

"Only if you cry all the time which I do." I told him.

"No it just makes you human." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Which is you what you half are, I hope you remember that. Everyone else in your family may not be human but that doesn't make any different from who you are."

"Thanks," I said. "I wish Skylar understood that." Charlie didn't say anything, he just kept arm around me to bring me some comfort. "You think I'll be okay? Do you think my parents will be okay?"

"You love your parents and they love you. You guys will be just fine, it might take sometime but I think you'll be okay." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You're a good kid, Ness." He said. "I know that you don't like being called that any more but -"

"It's okay." I said and I meant it. "I like it when you call me that." I felt Charlie smiled into my shoulder. "And I know that you call me that behind my back."

We both laughed, "And your parents did set me up to do this."

"I knew it!" We laughed again and stayed outside for awhile longer. When our time end, I hugged him goodbye and promised that I would call him more when everything calmed down. The house was quiet when I walked inside, there was a note on the counter with my name on it.

 _Dear Renesmee,_

 _We went out to get more things to help us pack._ _Don't think that we aren't going to talk about you_ _leaving the house without asking us. There are also_ _other things that we have to talk about when we get_ _home._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

 _P.S. A package arrived for you. We didn't open it but it's in your room_

There was a box on my bed. It was really small and white like the ones cakes are placed in at bakeries. My name was written on it and it didn't look like anyone had touched it. Guess my parents were telling the truth when they said they didn't open it.

I pushed open the top of carefully to find the box was filled with a very red rose which had a little note attached, a lot of pictures beneath it. I picked the rose to find thorns still on it, which meant that it probably wasn't store bought. I slowly opened the note to find it say:

 _Renesmee, my one and only love,_

 _I hope you love the rose. It reminds me of you._ _You look beautiful and others will want you to_ _be yours but deep down you are dangerous_ _with your thorns that you remove to keep others_ _happy but I'm not like them which is why I did_ _what I had to do. Skylar doesn't love and he never_ _loved you and neither does your family. Not the way_ _I do. I will always be there, watching. I can't wait to_ _see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Your Friend_

My heart speeded up and I snapped the rose in half, throwing it out the window. I tried to calm myself down, locking the window shut. I was taking deep breath over and over again but that wasn't helping. I looked down in the box to see the pictures which I just made it worst. The pictures in the bottom of the box were of me walking around, me hanging around my family, me reading alone in my room, and even some of me getting dressed.

I'll always be there, watching.

No, no, no, no. I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't let this guy control me or get to me. I wasn't his and he wasn't mine. I grabbed the box and ran to the den. I rushed to the fireplace, throwing everything onto the wood before grabbing the box of matches on the mantle. The max struck the side of box but it didn't light. I tried again, still nothing. The front door nob began shaking which made my heart race faster. I tried for a three time, it lit successfully an threw it into the fireplace. I watched everything burn anyway, it felt good watching it those pictures be destroyed.

My parents came in carrying moving boxes and bags of foods. "Hey Ren," My mom said. "What's with the fire?"

"I just felt like lighting a fire, is that so weird?" I asked them. It was though, I knew that. It was 70 degrees outside why now Earth would someone light a fire? My parents didn't say anything, my dad went to the kitchen to put away some of the groceries and my mom sat on next to me staring at the fire. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

My mom's eyes grew soft and a little sad. It wasn't the first time she had moved away from Forks but I guess there were so many memories of her and my dad here, even some of my first memories here. There were also my bad memories here and things that we need to escape from. "Friday," I heard my dad say. Friday was in a couple days.

"Where are we going?"

"We were thinking Europe." said my mom. "You like it there and I want it to be a fresh start for us." I nodded, snuggling closer to her chest. "Did you talk to Skylar?" She then asked.

My heart clenched, "Yeah that's why I left earlier so we could talk."

"How are you two?" Mom asked but I could see if in her face. She knew the answer but she probably wanted to hear it from me.

"He broke up with me." I whispered. Saying out loud hurt. It just reminded of what had happened earlier. Everything that had happened said to me and everything that I had said to him. "Skylar wants to be with someone normal." There was a loud crack from the other side of the room. I turned to see my dad, standing in the doorway with a broken glass cup in his hand.

"Edward!" screamed my mom.

"I'm going to kill him" He muttered, walking towards the door. I used my speed and got in front of him. "Move Renesmee!"

"No." I said.

His golden eyes narrowed down at me like he was trying to scare me but it didn't. I stared right back out him. I respected my father but this thing with Skylar was my problem not his. "Renesmee, he has no right to say those things to you." His voice was cold.

"I know but-" He tried to move past me but I blocked him again. "It's my problem exactly it's not my problem anymore because Skylar and I broke up which means that we don't have to deal with each other anymore."

"That doesn't mean he should have said those things-"

"But he already said those things and he meant them." I explained. "Look dad I know that you want to protect me but that fact of the matter is that I fucked up. I fucked up so badly and now the boy I thought loved me, hates me. That's just how things are and I wish they were different but there is something wrong with me." My dad shook his head but I continued. "Yes there is and I know you both love me and want to help me through all of this but I got us into this mess and I have to fight my own battles. Okay?" He nodded his head and I went to my room.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was scared about what could happened when I did. Would I wake up again with no memories of what had happened and this time would someone be dead?

It was one in the morning when my father came in, I was rewatching Gilmore Girls to kept myself busy. I had already braid my hair a dozen times to see if it was a good look for me, and I kept changing my mind (I was currently at it was working), I had read some books, tried to reorganize my room and now I was at tv watching. He chuckled lightly at my shirt which said Vampires Suck! and had a bloody mouth with fangs hanging under it. I had thought this shirt was dumb but it made me laugh, it was really soft, and it matched my red flannel pants.

"You look comfortable." He said. I gave him a shy smile before turning my focus back towards the television. "Can we talk for a second?" I shrugged, grabbing the remote putting the tv on pause and he sat cautiously next me on the bed. Sometimes I didn't understand why people say I looked like my dad. Like whenever I saw him, he looked older and tired. His eyes were lighter and seemed to be carrying the memories and images of the past and present, his hair seemed brown instead of the soft bronze color that was mine and his skin was pale to the point were it looked like someone had thrown flour on him. But then there were moments like these, where for once he took off his prided and calmed down, I could see how. "I'm sorry," He said. I want to interrupted him, tell him that it wasn't his fault but kept going. "I know that you want to be this strong woman who can take care of everything and I'm okay with that but I'm a little scared that one day you go off and you won't need me anymore. I don't want that, I just want - " My dad paused for a second before going on. "You were never a child for long and I guess that's all I wish was for more time with you when you were young and that's why I'm acting this way because I just still want you to want me to be around and still be your dad."

I wrapped my arms around pulling him into a tight hug, "You'll always be my dad no matter what." I promised him. "You shouldn't even had apologized though. I'm the reason everything is happening and why we have to move away."

"We all have things we need to apologize for." My dad says before throwing the rest of his body on my bed taking up most the room. "Why are you wake any way?" He asked.

"I scared to go to sleep." I told him. "I don't want to wake up again and not remember anything. If someone gets hurt again or worse, I just don't think I could ever face that."

He pulled me closer, placing me in his tight hold. "I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks," I said before shouting, "Mom!"

"What are you doing?"

"I know you'll keep me safe but I don't want mom to feel left out." I joked. He rolled his eyes and my mom arrived seconds later. She giggled when she saw us snuggled together in the bed and laid down on the side next to me. It was nice in this moment with three together. No it wasn't nice it was perfect. I could only that the future we now had was going to be something like this.

The week passed slowly, I spent half of it comforting my cousins and the other half packing my things. It was torture. You wouldn't think it would be but it somehow was. Oddly enough it wasn't the packing that it horrible it was my cousins that it hard. Stefan let me win at every game we played, Camilla cried a lot ( she cried three of my shirts ), Marie had turned into a rubber band being so stressed out that she was going break at any moment, and Nate was treating me like baby.

I was getting sick of them.

"They love you and don't want to see you leave." My mom said as we took down the pictures on the walls. "You've been with them through everything since they've turned and your cousins are just sad to say goodbye."

"Yeah but it's not like I'm disappearing of the face of the Earth. We are coming back to see them again?" I asked. My mom nodded and we went to packing. Packing was still pretty terrible, I had a lot of memories in this house and in this town. Now everything is ending here and I had to start over somewhere else. I hated this feeling. All I had wanted was for all of us to be together and happy but now it wasn't going to be like that many more.

On Thursday, I waited outside the hospital early in the morning with my coffee in my hand and I was wearing my lucky leather jacket on with jeans, a green flannel shirt, and my hair up in a messy bun ( I wasn't trying to do it on purpose, I was trying to do a perfect neat bun ). I had woken up early so that I could do before anyone else arrived. Today I was finally going to see Ava after the accident. I was nervous but the main feeling I had was just guilt that I hoped I could hide.

I didn't know how I was going to face this or even if I was going to face it correctly or even if I was going to tell her the truth. She didn't remember the night, thanks to Marie's ability with memories. A part of me didn't even want to do this but then the another part reminded me that if I didn't do it, I would never forgive myself for it. I stayed outside debating with myself for an hour before Carlisle came out with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"Thanks grandpa." I said, taking a giant slip and the warmth of the drink went through me.

"You'll have to go in there at some point." He said.

"I know."

"Well come on," My grandfather placed his hand on my back and helping me to the door. The hospital wasn't the funniest place to go and it wasn't a place that I wanted to spend my last day. Ava seemed okay, laying there in that bed. She was watching one of those old Disney Channel shows that only came on at specific times and she smiling. Well at least she was until she saw me, standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Renesmee." Ava said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you," I started, "but I guess Skylar already talk to you." Ava nodded and I stayed in the door way. "Okay well then I'll make this quick." I said, "I'm sorry for that night. You didn't deserve to get hurt and I wish I could have to done something to stop it for happening." She didn't say anything so I started backing up. "That's all I wanted to say so I'm going to leave now."

"Wait." Ava commented quietly. "It wasn't your fault." She said. But it was, she just didn't know it. I turned away quickly so she wouldn't see the guilt on my face and walked towards the exit. I made it out of the door and into the parking a lot when I saw him.

Well I didn't see him until I ran into him. He fell onto the ground with a thump and hissed in pain. "Hey! Watch where you're -" Skylar looked up to see me standing over him. "going.. Hi Renesmee."

"Hi Skylar." I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Ava. It seemed like the right thing to do before I left tomorrow." I explained. "Are you here to see her?"

"Yeah, I've been going here everyday this week." He answer, his eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"Okay well I'm going to leave now so have fun." I told him, trying to rush off.

"Renesmee can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk -"

"I'm sorry," He interrupted. "I shouldn't have said any of those things. I was just mad and you were pressuring me to answer. Maybe a part of me thought it would be easier to let you go if I said all of those things. I'm just sorry for all of that and for everything else."

I didn't know what to say but it still didn't change anything. We were broken up, he was no longer my boyfriend and I was no longer his girlfriend. "I know you didn't mean to say them," I started. I walked towards him placing my fingers under his chin so that his green eyes met mine. "You probably meant them right?" He didn't say anything which answered my question. I lean towards him, kissing him light on the cheek.

"Goodbye Skylar." I whispered into his ear before walking away. I didn't cry this time because this time I knew that we couldn't be saved.

The next morning, my parents and I woke up at 6:30 to leave Forks. We said goodbye to everyone. My grandparents, my aunts, my uncles and all my cousins. I wanted to stay with them, they were my family and I hated that I would have to leave them behind. My parents didn't seemed happy either but they put on bright smiles every time they saw me to hide how they felt.

You're coming back," Stefan said as we sat in the yard outside my house, watching the sun slowly keep up. "Knowing you and your parents, you guys won't be gone for the long and you'll probably send us so texts, letters, and care-packages because you're weird like that." He had a pretty happy-sad smile on his face, Stefan wasn't one for showing his emotions. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know." I said. "You were my first cousin."

"You were the first person that made me feel like I could be more than some junkie." He replied. "Aside from Rosalie and Emmett." I had met Stefan a month after the whole almost war starting events of 2006. I had found him in the woods one night, he was covered in blood and was all alone. I took him to Aunt Rosalie because my parents were out and it was her turn to watch me. She had always wanted kids so when she saw little me being home a bloody eighteen year old, she took a page for my grandpa's book and took him in. He wasn't that great at first but after things happened and his crazy ex-girlfriend kidnapped me and then he became a person that she would be proud to call her son.

"Remember after Aliya had taken me to that crappy motel outside of Port Angeles and you came and saved me then we rode on the bus that smelled like rotten tacos?" I asked him. Stefan nodded and I continued, "Do you remember what I asked on the way home?"

"And what did you say back?"

"I said that love blinds us from the truth. It's an illusion that makes us think everything is okay and sometimes it is but sometimes it's just a lie." He said. "Then I told you how I thought Aliya was someone that truly care about and she did but it wasn't heathy." Stefan wrapped his armed around me before telling the last thing, "Then I told that when you fell in love make sure that it was real."

"You knew about Jacob back then, didn't you?"

"Yeah Rosalie told me." Stefan said, "I hated him."

"I know."

"I didn't like Skylar that much either."

"Well none of them really liked you either." I told him.

I know." He said, nudging me in the arm. We said our goodbyes one last time before we drove off to catch our plane.

"You okay?" My mom asked once we sat in our sits on the plane.

I nodded, "I've got some books to keep me entertain and some movies on my computer. I'm all set." I tried to sound happy when I said that but it didn't come out like that.

"I'm going to miss them too." She said. "It's not going to be forever." She promised.

"I know," I said. "It's a fresh start and we are going to be fine. I was even thinking about cutting my hair."

"What?"

"Watch any show or movie, whenever the main character wants to start over they get haircuts."

"But your hair is so beautiful long." She said. "Just don't do it yet." I promised her and turned my head to look out the window. The plane took off after awhile and I watched my whole past, my home drift away from me.

Remember it's not forever, I told myself.

Now I just had to believe it.

 _Skylar_

Renesmee left that morning.

Everything that was hers was gone.

Everything was over.

Everything now remind me of her.

I tried calling Beth but she didn't answer. My mom and I hung out together for the whole day, she tried to keep me distracted. It helped a little. She said that the story was still being written and we still have stick around for a couple more months. I was okay with it. Soon we'll leave again and then I'll start over again.

Ava and Liam would come over and we would hang out. It was fun. I hoped I could hang on to their friendship when I left. Mark had completely disappeared. No one had heard from him in weeks. His parents had the police reaching the whole city. There were ' _Have you seen this boy?_ ' posters of him all over town, some were made by Ava and some were made his parents.

I missed Renesmee. I wasn't kidding when I said everything reminded me of her. I needed her around. I knew that I asked for this when I said all of those things and I part of me was hoping that when I apologized to her, it would fix something but that would have just been a mistake.

"Hey kid," My mom shouted as she entered my room one day. "There's a letter for you. It's from Beth." She threw the letter on my bed and I opened it.

It read,

 _Dear Skylar,_

 _I know that you are probably having a hard time with your break up with Renesmee but I need to tell you this. I came to Forks to see you because I wanted to win you back but it was also to tried and save you. A couple months ago I got in contact with someone who said that you and that girl were together and they wanted to be with her and that with my help we could both try and win you two._

 _It was dumb, it was a mistake that I wish I could have taken back. I just missed you so much that I was willing to do everything to try and get you back but then I finally realized what this guy's plan was, I tried to somehow tell you but you won't answer my calls or whenever I came over you weren't there._

 _I'm going to meet with this guy tonight and then I'm heading out of town. I won't call you ever again. I hope that you can somehow fix things._

 _Love,_

 _Beth_

I crumpled the letter up and threw it into my trashcan. I didn't want to believe it so I wasn't going to. I didn't want to be involve with Renesmee Cullen and her world any more, I wanted to be back in the normal world where there isn't vampires or some crazy guy trying to destroy my relationship.

I wanted to be normal.

First the time in a couple days I grabbed my phone and dialed in the number I hadn't thought about calling in years.

I sat through three rings before someone answered.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Hi dad," I said.

 **a/n that was long! it took a whole week to right this and it didn't help that fanfiction. net was being really annoying. it's 8166 words long. I enjoyed writing this even though it's a break up chapter. so we have one more chapter and then it's over. I have no clue when the last chapter will be out but hopefully sometime this weekend.**

 **gigi**


	16. THIS WHAT YOU WANTED

**A/N welcome to the end. for now at least. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter except that it's the last. i hope you guys enjoy and excuse all errors.**

 **Song: Back to the Start by Digital Daggers**

 **15\. This is what you wanted**

 ** _Beth_**

I waited outside some random shady building in this dumb ass town for this guy. I had only come to Forks for one reason which was to see Skylar but in the end I couldn't do follow through with the plan. I didn't want to watch some girl who had never done anything wrong be turned apart. She wasn't a bad person. Neither was Sky. I can't believe I signed up for this in the first place.

Why could I have been so idiotic?

I just missed him so much that my feelings just took over and look what happened! Tonight I was going to tell this guy that I was out and then I would just fly home before school came started up.

It was creepy out here. There wasn't one star in the sky to night and the moon wasn't out. The only light was coming from one street light and it wasn't a strong one. I'd hope this guy would show up. I had never contacted him before, it had only been a one way connection between us. He would get in touch with me and I just went with it. Now I had contacted him and I hadn't gotten a respond. Either way I was leaving here this place no matter what.

"Bethany," A voice said, making me jump. It was dark so I didn't have a clear view of his face but I could see clearly red eyes piercing through the darkness. "You wanted to talk." His voice was horse and deep.

Don't be a chicken, I thought. "I want out."

"Excuse me?"

"Look when you contacted me, I wasn't at a good place and you didn't give a lot of information on what would be doing-"

"I told you that you would be in the dark for while." He interrupted.

"Yes I know."

"Then we don't have a problem. Thank you for wasting my time. Goodbye Bethany."

He was about to turn away but I wasn't done. "I'm not finished!" I shouted.

He groaned, turning back towards me. "What is it?"

"As I was saying," I continued. "When I found out the plan that when I decide that I wanted out because you can't do what you're doing to good people. I may have wanted Skylar back but not anymore. He and that girl love each other and you are destroying their loves." When I finished, I heard him chuckle in the darkness. It was like he wasn't taking me serious at all. "What?" I asked. "I meant what I said, I'm not going to be working with you anymore."

"Nothing." He said, a smile grew on his face. "If you want out then you can have out."

"Good." I said, turning away from him.

A force pushed me back against the brick wall and a hand wrapped around my neck tightly. I could see his face clearly now, his skin was pale and there was a large gash in his neck, blood poured out. "You can out but you can't get out live." He said. "Remember this is what you wanted." I tried to scream but he pushed against the harder before dropping me on the ground. My vision was blurry but I could see the outline of a foot above me face.

"Please," I pleaded. He gave me a sick smile, "Plea-"

 ** _Mark_**

Bethany's body laid still on ground of the building. I didn't know what I should do next. I hadn't planned a killing her but she was going to ruin the whole plan. I should never had put my faith in some barbie girl from Florida. She had feelings unlike me, I only had one person that I had in my mind.

I wasn't going to let anything stop me from getting her. My plan was still was going to go on. I was a different person right now. I was stronger, faster, and was going to much sure things went my way.

I was never going to stop.

However long it takes.

 **A/N AND SCENE! thank you all who read this and i hope you all enjoyed it. it will be awhile before I continue on with book two and the short stories because I have two fanfiction that need my attention. I'm going to finish those or just finish one of those and then continue now. I'm also going to go back and edit this story.**

 **love,**

 **gigi**


End file.
